Descenso
by Dessirenya
Summary: Marinette está al borde el colapso, pero nadie parece notarlo; tras ser víctima de una espiral de mentiras, todos aquellos que alguna vez la llamaron amiga la han dejado sola. Ahora, su única confidente es Tikki, y su único refugio un disfraz cubierto de motas. Pero, tal vez, un chico vestido de gato pueda ayudarla a limpiar su nombre.
1. Motas, fuera

Era un martes como cualquier otro. La clase estaba por comenzar, y como era costumbre, Martinette entró al salón en el último momento. Saludó tímidamente a su amor platónico, Adrien, con quien últimamente convivía más y más; ya casi lograba entablar conversación con él sin tartamudear. Después, tomó asiento junto a su amiga Alya y comenzaron a platicar sobre las últimas actualizaciones del Ladyblog.

De pronto, todos los celulares sonaron de manera casi simultánea, y aunque los tonos eran muy variados, todos indicaban lo mismo; un nuevo mensaje.

* * *

_Seis meses después_

\- ¡_Lucky Charm_! - Exclamó Ladybug. Segundos después, observó el objeto que acababa de materializarse.

\- ¿Una lata de soda? - Se preguntó en voz alta Chat Noir. No tenía idea de qué hacer con eso, pero tampoco tenían tiempo de sentarse a meditar, pues un látigo compuesto por miles de símbolos fosforescentes serpenteaba hasta ellos, mientras los dedos de Programmer tecleaban a la velocidad de la luz. Ladybug no fue lo suficientemente rápida y el látigo la alcanzó en la espalda. Soltó un grito, mientras el impacto la desplazaba varios metros.

-Mi Lady, ¿te encuentras bien? - En un segundo, Chat ya se encontraba a su lado. La ayudó a incorporarse, y al hacerlo, ella soltó un pequeño gemido. El sonido de su grito había sido desgarrador.

\- Sí, solo fue un pequeño rasguño. - Intentó esbozar una sonrisa falsa, pero ahora los símbolos se acercaban a ellos en forma de cuchillas. Esta vez, lograron esquivar el ataque.

El tiempo se acababa, y los ataques no se detenían. De pronto, el rostro de Ladybug se iluminó. Chat amaba cuando eso sucedía. En los últimos meses, su Lady parecía más... Apagada. Había sido algo progresivo, pero ya no era la misma. Siempre parecía distante, su piel estaba más pálida, su silueta más delgada y algunas veces, sus ojos revelaban que había estado llorando. Pero durante la batalla, justo antes del triunfo, volvía a ver a la vieja Ladybug.

\- Trata de distraerlo- Y tras decir esas palabras, salió disparada hacia la oscuridad. Inmediatamente, Chat comenzó a soltar comentarios provocadores mientras hacía poses burlonas, acortando la distancia con el enemigo. Notó un borrón rojo acercándose por detrás al Programador. Y de pronto, Ladybug derramó la soda sobre el teclado. Las líneas de código dejaron de fluir. Aprovechando la estupefacción del enemigo, Ladybug tomó la computadora y la estrelló contra el piso.

Chat solo observó completamente embelesado mientras ella purificaba el akuma con su amuleto mágico. Se veía como una diosa. De pronto, un pitido lo devolvió a la realidad; la transformación de Ladybug estaba por terminarse.

\- Puedes encargarte del resto, ¿verdad, gatito? - Chat solo asintió, y tras hacer un gesto de despedida, fue engullida por la oscuridad.

Aún tenía bastante tiempo; ni siquiera había tenido que usar su cataclismo. Al pensar en eso, observó sus manos y notó que estaban húmedas. ¿Serían restos de soda? Las acercó a su rostro, y de pronto, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Reconocía perfectamente el olor de la sangre. Recordó el desgarrador grito de Ladybug, y gritó su nombre. No hubo respuesta. Después de un breve pero intenso debate mental, decidió que el chico podía arreglárselas solo y salió disparado hacía la dirección que su Lady había tomado. Recordaba haberla visto tambalearse. Tal vez había sido solo un rasguño, pero si algo grave le ocurría a la chica, nunca podría perdonárselo. Finalmente, logró vislumbrarla a lo lejos. Comenzó a seguirla, aún con el dilema moral en mente. Pero de pronto, ella saltó a un balcón; el de la casa de los Dupain Cheng.

Muerto de curiosidad, no pudo evitar acercarse a espiar. Se colocó a un costado de la ventana, para ver cómo la transformación de Ladybug se desvanecía, y en su lugar, aparecía Martinette.

La sorpresa inicial no fue un golpe tan duro como el que Chat sintió al notar que la camiseta de Martinette estaba completamente empapada de sangre. Pero ella ni siquiera pareció notarlo. De forma inexpresiva le dio una galleta a su kwami, la cual le dedicó una mirada cargada de tristeza antes de desaparecer.

Chat seguía observando cuando Martinette tomó su celular y comenzó a reproducir _Bullet With Butterfly Wings_, de The Smashing Pumpkins y se quitó la camisa empapada de sangre. No tenía sujetador, pero Chat ni siquiera reparó en eso: Su espalda estaba llena de cortes, algunos frescos y otros cicatrizados. También estaba observando cuando Martinette tomó una pequeña caja de su tocador, y sacó un pequeño objeto brillante. Observó como dirigía la navaja a su cadera, y como quien no quiere la cosa, la dejaba resbalar sobre su piel. Observó como repetía la operación en la parte de su muslo derecho que el short no cubría. Siguió congelado cuando se hizo el tercer, cuarto, quinto, sexto corte. Pero Martinette comenzaba a perder el control, haciendo cada movimiento más violento, cada corte más profundo y la música sonaba demasiado estruendosa, y sin pensarlo, saltó por la ventana, y la rodeó con los brazos, haciéndola soltar la navaja por la sorpresa.

Cuando notó quién era, simplemente devolvió el abrazó y comenzó a llorar como si su alma se estuviera rompiendo.

* * *

**¿Dudas? ¿Quejas? ¿Sugerencias?**

**Solo quiero aclarar que este fic va a estar algo denso, con drama, sangre, sexo y aguacate extra (?)**

**Agradecería mucho cualquier comentario, incluso para decirme que el concepto es un asco.**


	2. Sanidad

-¿Tienes algún desinfectante?-

\- Chat, en verdad no es necesario - Su voz sonaba ronca por el llanto. No sabían cuanto tiempo habían permanecido abrazados hasta que por fin Martinette se había tranquilizado. Su rostro (Chat estaba utilizando toda su concentración en enfocarse solo en esa parte de su cuerpo) estaba violentamente sonrojado, tal vez por haber dejado que alguien (y no cualquier persona, sino su compañero de batalla) la hubiera visto perder el control de esa manera, o por el hecho de que al percatarse de su desnudes parcial solo había atinado a cubrirse los pechos con las manos.

\- Marinette, estoy dispuesta a quedarme toda la noche si es necesario. No me iré hasta asegurarme de que esos cortes estén desinfectados. -

-Hay un botiquín en el baño.- Logró responder con un leve tartamudeo cuando comprendió que Chat iba en serio.

En cuanto Chat salió de la habitación, Marinette de abalanzó sobre la primera prenda que encontró y se la puso. Después se encargaría de lavar la sangre; ya era experta en la materia. Se sentó en el borde de su cama, hasta que el rubio regresó.

-¿Estás lista? - Ella asintió. - Voy a tener que destransformarme para poder hacer esto bien. - Continuó; tenía miedo de lastimarla más con sus garras. - ¿Podrías... Cerrar los ojos? - La peliazul asintió nuevamente.

\- Ciérralos ahora - Susurró. Ella obedeció de inmediato. Chat titubeó por unos segundos, antes de por fin musitar _Garras fuera_.

Comenzó por los brazos, la zona más limpia. Ahí los cortes eran, en su mayoría, bastante superficiales; probablemente ni siquiera dejarían cicatriz. Los muslos eran una historia muy distinta; los cortes incluso se superponía. Algunos ya habían cicatrizado en forma de líneas blancas y ligeramente prominentes. _¿Cuánto tiempo llevas haciéndote esto, Marinette?_ Se preguntó Adrien mientras retiraba la sangre seca con suavidad. Cuando comenzó a aplicar el desinfectante, ella ni siquiera pareció inmutarse, a pesar de que por experiencia, el rubio sabía que esa cosa ardía como el infierno. El contraste de esa figura ausente y la vieja Marinette era enorme. Recordando aquella vitalidad, alegría y optimismo que la caracterizaba, un nudo comenzó a formarse en su garganta. ¿En qué momento se había roto? ¿Fue inmediatamente después de la difusión del mensaje, ante las miradas de desprecio de sus compañeros? ¿Fue en el momento en el que tuvo que pasar la primera clase solaz después de que Alya abandonara su asiento? ¿O habría tratado de aferrarse a su optimismo un poco más? Recordó el audio, la mirada de pánico de Marinette cuando entendió lo que estaba escuchando, la forma en la que ella trató de defenderse. Incluso él la había dejado sola, asqueado por lo que había escuchado. Pero ahora, se sentía culpable. Aunque todo lo que escuchaba fuese verdad (y ahora, sabiendo que Marinette era su Lady, la idea le parecía completamente inverosímil) nadie merecía ser abandonado de la manera en que ella lo fue.

Las piernas estaban listas, ahora solo faltaba la espalda.

\- Por favor, recuéstate - Trató de hacer su voz lo más grave posible al hablar, para evitar ser reconocido. Marinette se colocó boca abajo. Suavemente, Adrien tomó los bordes de la camiseta y comenzó a levantarla. Marinette subió los brazos para permitir que la quitara, dejando al chico sin aliento. En otro contexto la imagen hubiera resultado sumamente erótico, pero en ese momento las heridas robaban todo el protagonismo. Una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de Adrien mientras pensaba que algunos cortes probablemente necesitaban puntos y otros comenzaban a infectarse. Pero ahora, solo estaba él, así que comenzó con el proceso de limpieza y desinfección.

La piel de Marinette era increíblemente suave a pesar de las irregularidades, y en la parte baja de su espalda se formaba una deliciosa curva. Sintió un fuerte impulso de besarla cada centímetro de ella, pero se contuvo; definitivamente no era el momento.

Terminaron aproximadamente una hora después. Chat había colocado gasas con anticéptico/cicatrizante en los peores cortes; consideraba que no era suficiente, pero era mejor que nada. Ya había recuperado su transformación, y está vez, le tocó a él cerrar los ojos mientras Marinette de vestía. Cuando los abrió, ninguno sabía qué decir. Finalmente, la chica musitó un "Gracias, Chat". El rubio no respondió por miedo a que se le quebrara la voz. Solo depósito un suave beso en su frente antes de salir por la ventana.

Chat deshizo su transformación en cuanto llegó a su pieza. Plagg evitó hacer comentarios mientras observaba a su portador partirse de dolor. Ninguno de los dos notó al akuma acercarse.

* * *

**Hola otra vez. Un saludo a las siete personitas que siguen está historia. Como no podía dormir y ya tengo planeada la trama completa, decidí escribir otro capítulo de una vez. Pensaba agregar un poco más de tensión sexual, pero no me pareció mas adecuado, así que lo dejate para otros capítulos. No olviden dejar sus comentarios.**


	3. ¿Quién miente?

Cuando Adrien abrió los ojos, no vio nada más que oscuridad; debió haberse quedado dormido en alta momento. Sin tener la mente despejada todavía, buscó a tientas su teléfono para iluminar un poco el entorno. Lo encontró, y el brillo de la pantalla lo cegó por unos segundos. Aún eran las cuatro de la mañana; trató de conciliar el sueño nuevamente, pero simplemente no podía; cada que cerraba los ojos, recordaba a Ladybug/Marinette; su destransformación, la camiseta empapada de sangre, su rostro cubierto de lágrimas, aquella piel cubierta de laceraciones...

Resignándose a no volver a dormir, volvió a desbloquear su celular. Dudativo, comenzó a buscar entre los mensajes antiguos el audio de la discordia. Cuando por fin logró localizarlo, seleccionó la opción de reproducir.

_No puedo creer que logré sobrevivir a otro día rodeada de esos perdedores, teniendo que fingir que estamos al mismo nivel. Pero bueno, de alguna forma tengo que sobrevivir, y mientras siga en esta escuela, puedo seguir utilizando la ingenuidad de esa bola de estúpidos para mí propio beneficio. Claro, cuando triunfe en el mundo de la moda, las cosas serán como deben ser; cada uno en su nivel. De verdad, no me explico como esta gente puede ser tan sosa; a excepción de Chloe, claro; ella simplemente es una perra, pero la entiendo, es realmente difícil mantener la compostura en este ambiente._

Puso pausa. La primera vez que había escuchado ese audio fue en el salón de clases. El primero en reproducirlo había sido Nino, siempre con los audífonos a la mano. Su rostro se había vuelto más y más inexpresivo a los ojos de Adrien. Cuando terminó, simplemente desconectó los audífonos, y con voz gélida, preguntó_; ¿Puedes explicar esto, Marinette? _Antes de subir el volumen del dispositivo al máximo y reanudar la reproducción. Recordó como él mismo se había sentido asqueado mientras las palabras fluían; en definitiva era la voz de Marinette, de eso no había duda, pero esa crueldad y cinismo eran propios de una desconocida. Adrien notó que en algún momento Plagg se había despertado y ahora se encontraba levitando a unos centímetros de él, sin decir una palabra. Tomó aire, sabiendo que lo que seguía era la peor parte y reanudó la reproducción.

_La única persona de la que llegué a tener expectativas era Adrien; siendo modelo y el hijo de un prestigiado diseñador, esperaba que tuviera más carácter, pero el pobre parece tan necesitado de aceptación que se rebaja al mismo nivel que los demás. Es bastante patético, pero relacionarme con él puede ayudarme a conseguir la fama y fortuna que deseo. Del resto, no sé quién me resulta más insoportable, si la loca de Alya, hablando de la estúpida Ladybug en su estúpido Ladyblog todo el tiempo, el perro faldero que tiene por novio, el rarito de Nathaniel (ugh, juro que sentí escalofríos cuando me enteré de que le gustaba), la mustia de Rose, el insoportable Kim, o Juleka. Agh, esta última me da más asco en particular desde que salió del clóset. Menos mal no se me ha insinuado, porque no tengo idea de cómo reaccionaría. Tampoco tolero a Lila, pero eso es porque cada que pienso en la interesante vida que lleva, muero de envidia. Sí tan solo no fuese la estúpida hija de un par de panaderos, las cosas podrían ser diferentes, pero ellos no entienden mis ambiciones y tratan de inculcarme esas patrañas de humildad que sólo permiten que los débiles sean pisoteados. Lo más frustrante es saber que tengo que soportar esto otros dos años, hasta poder largarme por mi cuenta. Espero que todo esto no sea del todo inútil; tal vez algún día pueda sacar algún provecho de esto. Por ejemplo, la estúpida de Alya pueda ayudarme a ser conocida; tiene el don de hipnotizar idiotas._

Evidentemente, aquella mañana Marinette había tratado de negar todo, pero nadie la escuchaba; solamente le dirigían miradas de decepción y desprecio. _Marinette, ¿cómo pudiste?_ Musitó Rose. Ella trató de balbucear una respuesta, pero fue interrumpida por Alya_. Entonces, soy la loca de Alya, ¿no?_ Marinette, con lágrimas en los ojos, trató de explicarse, pero Alya le soltó una sonora bofetada para luego tomar sus cosas y dirigirse al asiento vacío junto a Lila. Esa fue la primera vez que la peliazul se sentó sola, y así había sido desde ese momento. Cuando llegó, la señorita Bustier no preguntó que estaba pasando; también había recibido el archivo.

Ahora que lo volvía a escuchar, el audio parecía tener cada vez menos sentido. ¿Por qué Ladybug se habría referido de aquella manera sobre sí misma? ¿Cómo podía ser aquella persona la chica bondadosa que todos conocían? ¿Qué ganaría alguien más inventando esas cosas de Marinette? ¿Cómo podía ser falso, sí esa realmente era su voz? Demasiadas preguntas y ninguna respuesta.

\- ¿Sabes, chico? - Comentó de pronto Plagg. - Mientras limpiabas las heridas de tu amiga, me escabullí para hablar con Tikki, la kwami de Ladybug. Ella me aseguró que Marinette jamás diría todas esas cosas. Tampoco han descubierto quién es el culpable, pero Tikki me juró que no es Marinette, y yo le creo.

\- No sé qué pensar, Plagg. Sí realmente esto es una mentira y ella es inocente, yo soy el ser más despreciable del mundo. Incluso aunque todo fuera verdad, nadie merece ser desplazado de esa manera.-

\- No te culpes, chico, no había forma de que superas...-

\- Simplemente no debimos dudar de ella, debimos dejar que ella se explicara. -

Está vez, Plagg no dijo nada. Después de un prolongado silencio, por fin hizo un comentario.

-Tikki sabe que estuviste espiando desde la destransformación de Ladybug. Aunque sabe que lo que hiciste no fue correcto, no está molesta. Ella también conoce tu identidad, y me pidió que abogara por su portadora ante ti. Hasta ahora, ha logrado proteger a Marinette de los akumas creando una especie de barrera mágica para que Hawk Moth no detecte sus sentimientos negativos, pero cada vez le resulta más difícil. Tiene miedo de que pronto ocurra alguna tragedia. -

\- Te refieres a que Ladybug sea akumatizada? -

\- No solamente a eso. Definitivamente, aquello sería una catástrofe, pero seguiría siendo reversible. Más bien... - Plagg suspiró. Lo que estaba a punto de decir era muy serio.- Tikki cree que es bastante probable que un día de estos a Marinette se le pase la mano y entonces...-

Cuando Adrien entendió a lo que se refería, sintió que si corazón se paralizaba.

-Esta noche, ella quiere hablar contigo. A media noche, a menos que Marinette siga despierta. En ese caso, tendrás que esperar.

En ese momento, la alarma de Adrien sonó; tenía que comezar a alistarse para la escuela. Sin muchos ánimos, se dirigió a la ducha.

Bajó a desayunar sin una pizca de hambre; sentía un nudo en el estómago. Pero tenía que comer, ya que estaba bajo la vigilancia de Nathalie, y podía meterse en problemas con su padre. Tomó lugar en la mesa mientras esperaba a que su desayuno fuera servido.

\- Nathalie - Dijo una voz autoritaria a su espalda. - Pide que sirvan desayuno para dos personas. Está mañana voy a acompañar a mi hijo.

La noche anterior, Gabriel había permanecido en su guarida hasta tarde, ideando planes para obtener los Miraculous cuando de pronto, sintió una poderosa ráfaga de energía negativa. Confusión, enojo, y principalmente una profunda tristeza. Las emociones eran tan poderosas que no podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad, incluso aunque acabará de akumatizar a alguien. Mandó al akuma a realizar su trabajo. Por un momento, llegó a poseer un objeto de su víctima, pero fue algo fugaz; horrorizado, notó que había estado a punto de utilizar a su hijo. Con el refugio de la oscuridad, la pequeña mariposa negra abandonó el anillo antes de que Adrien o Plagg se dieran cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

Por eso, ante la sorpresa de Adrien, el señor Agreste había decidido acompañar a su hijo. Tal vez se hubiera vuelto distante desde la muerte de su esposa, pero eso no significaba que no se preocupara por su hijo. Quería saber qué es lo que había generado esas emociones.

\- Tu rostro luce cansado, Adrien. ¿Tuviste problemas para dormir esta noche? -

\- Podría decirse que sí - Respondió el chico, una vez superada la sorpresa inicial. Su padre rara vez le dirigía la palabra si no era para dictar órdenes.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Hay algo que te esté preocupando? Sí tienes algún problema, sabes que Nathalie y yo estamos para ayudarte.

\- Bueno... - Titubeó Adrien. Esto era sumamente extraño. ¿A caso era tan fácil de leer? Decidió que, en todo caso, su padre merecía una explicación honesta; su preocupación parecía genuina. Pero no podía decir la verdad, por lo menos, no por completo sin revelar su identidad secreta y la de su amiga. - Hay una chica del colegio. Es... Era, una amiga. - Hizo una pausa. Su padre lo observaba en silencio. - Hace unos meses, se difundió un archivo en el que ella decía cosas terribles de nuestros compañeros, incluyéndome. Entonces rompí mi amistad con ella, pero ahora, comienzo a dudar que eso fuera lo justo. Nadie le permitió explicarse, y ahora está sola y en los últimos días parece realmente deprimida. -

\- Vaya, esa una historia muy fuerte. ¿Puedo saber el nombre de la chica? -

\- Se llama Marinette Dupain Cheng. -

En ese momento, llegó el desayuno, y ambos comieron en silencio. Cuando terminaron, Adrien agradeció e hizo el amago de levantarse de la mesa, pero su padre le pidió que esperara un poco.

\- Marinette... ¿Acaso no es la chica del bombín? -

\- Sí, ella misma.- Adrien estaba genuinamente sorprendido de que la recordara.

\- Ah, sí. Es una chica muy talentosa. Con la formación adecuada, le espera un brillante futuro en el mundo de la moda. -

\- Sí, es bastante buena. -

\- No me dio la impresión de ser la clase de persona que hace comentarios a las espaldas de otros. Más bien, diría que es bastante noble. Las apariencias pueden engañar, claro, pero no creo que sea el caso. ¿Recuerdas aquel cumpleaños tuyo en el que un chico fue akumatizado? -

\- Sí. Eso es algo difícil de olvidar. -

\- Aquella vez, le encargué a Nathalie comprar un regalo para ti. Lo olvidó, y le pareció fácil tomar uno de los que habían llevado tus amigos y dártelo en mi nombre. Casualmente, fue el regalo de esa chica. Esperaba ofrecerle una disculpa, pero nunca comentó nada al respecto. - Adrien no comentó nada. Estaba en estado de shock. - No me parece una persona conflictiva. Deberías darle la oportunidad de explicarse, nunca es tarde para eso. - Hizo una pausa para observar su reloj - En fin, la limusina ya debe estar esperándote. Date prisa. -

\- Gracias, papá. - Respondió Adrien, quién a pesar de su tristeza y confusión, logró esbozar una sonrisa. - Ten un buen día. -

\- Tú también, hijo. -

* * *

**En este punto, quiero hacer algunas aclaraciones como autora. En este documento, tanto Marinette como Adrien tienen 16 años. Decido ignorar el funcionamiento del sistema educativo francés, de manera que el colegio funcione como una _High School _****americana. **

**Si tienen alguna duda, observación u opinión, pueden dejarla en la sección de comentarios. Espero que el fichero les esté gustando hasta ahora, y disculpen el exceso de drama.**


	4. La calma despues de la tormenta

Marinette se despertó aproximadamente a la misma hora que Adrien. Durante los últimos meses había tomado la costumbre de dormir la mayor parte de la tarde; era la forma más efectiva de eludir sus emociones. Cómo consecuencia, apenas lograba conciliar el sueño durante la noche. Permaneció unos minutos más recostada mientras su cerebro terminaba de despertarse. Cuando estuvo del todo consciente se levantó cuidadosamente, tratando de no despertar a Tikki. Recogió las prendas manchadas de sangre y se dirigió al baño, dónde tras quitarse aquellas que tenía puestas, las extendió sobre la bañera. Después tomó una botella de agua oxigenada del gabinete y distribuyó el líquido sobre las manchas, observando cómo se iba formando una espuma blanquecina sobre la sangre.

Mientras esperaba, observó su cuerpo casi desnudo en el espejo; suspiró al darse cuenta de que la noche anterior realmente se había excedido, y peor aún, Chat la había visto en ese estado; eso era un millón de veces peor que el hecho de que la hubiera encontrado casi desnuda. ¿Ahora cómo lo vería a los ojos, sabiendo que probablemente sentiría lastima por ella? No quería eso. ¿Por qué, entre todas las noches, había tenido que elegir esa para visitarla? No lo había visto en su forma civil desde que todo comenzó. Muchas veces se preguntó si Chat también había escuchado el audio. Suponía que sí.

Debía ser más cuidadosa; la noche anterior había perdido el control por una nimiedad; últimamente sus emociones eran muy inestables, y así como durante las batallas tenía arrebatos de euforia, cualquier detalle podía hundirla. Sentir la preocupación de Chat hacía su alterego había hecho que un torbellino de emociones negativas se apoderara de su mente; envidia hacia Ladybug, tristeza, rabia y principalmente, odio hacia sí misma, por no ser lo suficiente para ser querida en su forma civil. Ahora, en retrospectiva, su reacción le parecía absurda y vergonzosa.

Decidió que ya había dejado las prendas reposar lo suficientemente, así que las enjuagó y procedió a lavarlas de manera convencional. Cuando estuvieron limpias, se puso una camiseta y subió a colgarlas a la terraza. El cielo aún seguía oscuro, así que se sentó un momento, dispuesta a observar el amanecer. A pesar de todo, se sentía mucho mejor; el beso de Chat había sido la primera muestra de afecto que recibía en seis meses, independiente de que fuese fruto de la lastima que debía provocarle.

Ese día, había regresado a la escuela al borde del llanto, solo para recibir una sorpresa aún peor; sus padres también habían recibido el audio. Decir que se encontraban decepcionados era poco; escuchar a su hija hablar de esa forma de sus compañeros, del oficio familiar, de los valores que habían tratado de inculcarle, les había roto el corazón. Y cuando ella lo negó todo, recibió por segunda vez en su vida una bofetada; su madre no podía lidiar con su supuesto cinismo. Esa misma tarde tuvo que desakumatizarla con la ayuda de Chat Noir. Aunque las cosas se habían calmado con el transcurso del tiempo, sus padres ahora eran muy fríos.

Los primeros rayos de sol comenzaban a insinuarse. Marinette notó como Tikki se posaba en su hombro, y observaron el amanecer el silencio. Su kwami aún creía en que algún día, la verdad saldría a la luz; en cambio, el optimismo de ella consistía en creer que, en algún punto, la soledad dejaría de ser dolorosa.

Marinette llegó temprano a la escuela, mucho antes que todos sus compañeros; de esa manera evitaba los incómodos silencios durante el desayuno y las desagradables miradas de sus compañeros al cruzar el pasillo. A demás, la última vez que llegó tarde, la profesora le negó la entrada. Se colocó los audífonos y se recostó sobre el pupitre mientras la clase comenzaba; la música la ayudaba a regular su estado de ánimo. Llevaba varios minutos así cuando sintió una mano en su hombro. Sorprendida, a observó como Adrien, su antiguo amor platónico, la tocaba.

-Solo quería darte los buenos días, Marinette. Disculpa la interrupción.

-Bue-buenosdías también, A-Adrien. -Hacía meses que Marinette había comenzado a desligarse de sus sentimientos hacia el rubio, pues de esa manera su rechazo era menos doloroso. Su tartamudez tenía una razón muy distinta: era la primera persona en dirigirle la palabra (salvo por trabajos en equipo) en meses. Después de un silencio incómodo, Adrien tomó asiento y Marinette volvió a su música.

_Eres un maldito cobarde, Agrest_e se recriminó a sí mismo el rubio. Su intención era sentarse a su lado, acompañarla, terminar con ese largo exilio, pero después de todos esos meses ignorándola, no tenía el valor necesario. Probablemente lo odiara, los odiara a todos por no creerle. Estaba a punto de tomar sus cosas y sentarse junto a ella, pero todo su valor se esfumó cuando Juleka entró al aula. _Bie__n, entonces nos veremos esta noche._

Despues de la escuela, Marinette se había dirigido directamente a su cama. Cuando despertó, el sol ya sé había ocultado y Chat se encontraba a lado de ella, acariciando suavemente su cabello.

-Hasta que por fin despiertas, prrrincesa. Murmuró el chico. La peliazul volvió a cerrar los ojos, convencida de qué la presencia del héroe era alguna clase de sueño del que no deseaba despertar. Pero el contacto parecía muy real, así que se atrevió a abrir los ojos para descubrir que efectivamente seguía en su habitación.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, Chat?

-¿No puedo visitar a mi princesa? - Respondió con la voz cargada de falsa indignación.

\- Solo tengo curiosidad, gatito. El chico sintió una punzada al notar lo apática que sonaba la voz de peliazul. Parecía solo un fantasma de la antigua

\- Después de lo de ayer, necesitaba saber si te encontrabas bien.

-Oh, es eso. - A pesar de lo dolorosa que era la idea de que su compañía fuera únicamente por lástima, llevaba tanto tiempo sola que temía arruinarlo con una respuesta cortante. - Sí, estoy mejor.

\- ¿Puedo... Saber qué sucedió? - Preguntó el rubio con cautela.

\- No quiero hablar de eso por ahora.

\- Entiendo. Entonces será luego.

\- Sí, luego.

\- Perdón por no haber venido durante un tiempo. Tuve una agenda muy apretada.

\- No hay problema, entiendo. - Sabía que estaba mintiendo, pero prefería dejarlo, por la paz.

Después de eso, se quedaron en silencio, ninguno de los dos sabía qué decir.

-Marinette.. Tengo que cambiar los vendajes de ayer, para evitar alguna infección.

-Está bien.

\- ¿Podrías..?

-Claro. - Respondió, antes de cerrar los ojos.

El chico tomó aire antes de deshacer su transformación. Está vez, iba a enfocarse únicamente en las heridas de la espalda. Marinette dejó que fuera él quien se encargara de los botones de su blusa negra y procediera a quitársela con delicadeza. Adrien tragó duro; ahora que estaban más tranquilos, podía apreciar mejor la anatomía de su amiga. Traía un sujetador del mismo color que la blusa, asentando la palidez de su piel.

\- Por favor, date la vuelta. - Su voz sonaba ligeramente ronca.

La recostó suavemente y desabrochó el sujetador con los dedos temblando. A pesar de la seriedad de la situación, no podía concentrarse del todo. Por primera vez, notó lo delicada que era la curva de su espalda y se preguntó a qué sabría su piel... em _Contrólate, Agreste._

-¿Chat?

\- ¿Sí, princesa? - Preguntó de manera nerviosa. ¿Acaso podía leer sus pensamientos impuros?

\- ¿Por qué estabas aquí la noche anterior?

\- Bueno... Yo, eh... Estaba escoltando a un desakumatizado a su hogar, y no quedaba muy lejos de tu casa, así que decidí hacerte una visita. - Necesitaba desviar la conversación rápido, antes de que notará su nerviosismo. - Estás más delgada. ¿Estuviste enferma? No quiero decir que te veas mal, al contrario... Tampoco quiero decir que antes no te vieras bien, o que estuvieras gorda - se dio un zape mental. - Solo quiero decir que...

\- Sí, podría decirse que estuve enferma.

Ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar hasta que Adrien terminó su trabajo. Después de que cada uno volvió a vestirse, tomaron asiento en la cama de la chica.

\- Marinette, aunque en este momento no estés preparada para decirme qué está pasando, quiero que sepas que si en algún momento necesitas hablar con alguien, de lo que sea, a la hora que sea, no dudes en contactarme. Voy a darte mi número para que...

\- Chat, lo agradezco, pero eso podría poner en peligro tu identidad. Sí resulta que eres alguien conocido...

\- No lo creo, princesa. - Y al decir esta frase, sacó un objeto de uno de sus bolsillos; un pequeño celular de gama caja, de esos que únicamente servían para llamar y escribir mensajes de texto. - ¿Me daría su número, señorita?

Con una tímida sonrisa en los labios, la peliazul escribió su número en el pequeño aparato, y Chat agendó el suyo en el celular de Marinette.

\- Perfecto, ahora, estaremos en contacto. Debo irme ya, pero de verdad, no dudes en llamar si necesitas algo.

\- Muchas gracias, gatito. - Respondió la peliazul, y tras unos segundos de duda, lo abrazó.br /Chat sintió un agradable cosquilleo en el cuerpo al momento de corresponder al abrazo. Siempre había deseado tener esa cercanía con Ladybug, y a pesar de las circunstancias, se sintió agradecido. Su cabello tenía un olor delicioso. Después de varios minutos, se separaron lentamente. Al tenerla así de cerca, el chico sintió el violento impulso de besar sus labios. Ambos cerraron los ojos y comenzaron a acercar sus labios, pero en el último segundo, se Chat se acobardó y se conformó con depositar ese beso en su mejilla.

\- Buenas noches, princesa. - Musitó el héroe antes de dirigirse a la ventana.

\- Buenas noches, gatito.

_¿Acaso estuvimos a punto de besarnos?_ Un violento sonrojo se había apoderado del rostro de Marinette. Después de varios minutos, logró convencerse de que había sido fruto de su imaginación y decidió concentrarse en su tarea, la cual terminó bien entrada la madrugada. Bajó a la cocina evitando hacer ruido y tomó unas cuantas galletas para su Kwami y para ella. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que no había probado bocado en todo el día, pero la idea de ingerir algo más pesado le asqueaba.

\- Traje la cena, Tikki.

\- Muchas gracias, Marinette.

Ambas comieron en silencio, simplemente disfrutando de su mutua compañía. Cuando el plato estuvo vacío, Marinette apagó todas las luces se metió a su cama. Justo antes de quedarse dormida, escribió un mensaje de texto.

_Descansa, gatito._

_Descansa, princesa._ Respondió Chat Noir desde su terraza, esperando pacientemente su cita con Tikki.

* * *

**Por si tienen dudas, el método del agua oxigenada es bastante útil para limpiar manchas de sangre (un tip bastante útil). Siento que este capítulo estuvo bastante aburrido, pero estoy reservando la acción para más adelante. Sí tienen alguna sugerencia, pueden dejarla en la sección de comentarios. Un saludo**** desde el infierno (alias, el hermoso pero caluroso pueblo que estoy visitando por una salida de campo). **


	5. Lluvia de ideas

\- Buenas noches, Chat.

\- Buenas noches... ¿Tu nombre es Tikki, cierto?

\- Exactamente. Soy el kwami de Marinette, pero tú ya sabes eso. Es un placer conocerte por fin... Aunque hubiera deseado que sucediera en otras circunstancias.

\- Entiendo... Lamento mucho haber descubierto la identidad de Ladybug de la manera en que lo hice. Fui imprudente y abusé de su confianza.

\- Estoy de acuerdo; lo que hiciste estuvo mal. Pero Plagg me explicó tus razones; estabas preocupado por ella, y en parte, eso lo justifica. - la pequeña kwami guardó silencio por unos segundos, como si con eso deseara darle más peso a sus próximas palabras. - A demás, creo que en este caso, fue un golpe de suerte. Ahora que conoces su otra identidad, supongo que crees en su inocencia, ¿cierto? El maestro Fu jamás habría elegido como portadora a la persona que habla en ese audio. -El chico simplemente asintió, y con este simple gesto, la kwami sintió como se liberaba de un enorme peso; a partir de ese momento, las cosas serían un poco más fáciles.-No sabes cuánto me alegro. Marinette realmente necesita de un amigo en estos momentos... Supongo que no lo sabes, pero desde que se difundió ese audio, no solamente comenzaron a tratarla mal en la escuela; incluso la familia de Marinette se ha vuelto bastante fría con ella.

Escuchar esas palabras fue un golpe duro para Chat. Recordó que por esos días había ayudado a desakumatizar a la madre de su Lady, pero creyó que de una u otra manera, lo habían superado. Al fin y al cabo, era su hija, ¿no? Pero en esos momentos, pensando en la fría relación que tenía con su padre, no parecía algo tan descabellado. _Demonios, mi Lady... ¿Cómo has podido soportar todo esto?_ Durante los años que había portado el anillo, cientos de personas (incluso él mismo) habían sido akumatizadas por menos... En ese momento, recordó que Plagg había mencionado algo sobre una barrera para evitar que Hawk Moth detectara las emociones de la portadora del Miraculous de la creación. Tenía muchas dudas al respecto, pero primero, tenía que hacer una pregunta más importante.

\- ¿Qué clase de persona pudo ser capaz de difamarla de tal manera? Ni siquiera Hawk Moth se ha ensañado tanto con nosotros...

\- Bueno, esta es una acusación bastante grave y no quiero lanzar ningún nombre al azar pero... Creo estar bastante segura de quién hizo todo esto. - Mientras hablaba, Tikki había estado al pendiente de los cambios de ánimo de su interlocutor y había notado como la tristeza y la ira batallaban por dominarlo. Debía moverse con cuidado. - Pero antes de decírtelo, necesito que me prometas que no harás nada hasta que estemos seguros. Si nos movemos guiados solo por sospechas podemos empeorar la situación.

Después de sopesar las palabras de la kwami por unos momentos, Chat aceptó.

\- Bien, hay una chica italiana en tu clase que ha sido akumatizada varias veces. Creo que es una mentirosa compulsiva y...

\- ¿Lila Rosi? - No era una persona que le agradara del todo, pues a pesar de los incesantes intentos de acercarse a él, era consiente de su capacidad de mentir en el afán de conseguir la aprobación de sus compañeros. Pero de eso a difamar a Marinette...

\- Sí, ella. Sé que parece bastante inocente: incluso al mentir, solo parece desear un poco de atención, pero nunca me dio buena espina. Sé que puede parecer que solamente le desagrada por contradecirla, pero no solo es eso... Ella realmente odia a Marinette; varias veces amenazó con destruirla por estar en su contra. Y vaya, realmente sé que esos motivos parecen bastante vagos, pero creo que ella sería la única capaz de hacerlo. No me refiero solo a la intención, sino a tener las herramientas necesarias. ¿Recuerdas cómo han sido las veces en las que ha sido akumatizada? Como Volpina, era capaz de crear ilusiones bastante realistas y como Chameleon, de convertirse en una copia exacta de sus víctimas. A demás, llegué a espiarla un par de veces junto a Marinette y puedo decirte que jamás había visto a alguien mentir con tanta fluidez.

\- Entiendo a lo que quieres llegar, pero ella lleva casi un año sin ser akumatizada, y la última vez, como Chamaleon, nunca tuvo oportunidad de acercarse a Marinette...

\- Chico, quien haya hecho esto fue demasiado astuto como para actuar de forma precipitada. Debe haber planeado esto por mucho tiempo. No es sorprendente que haya conseguido los números de los compañeros de Marinette; si realmente mis sospechas son ciertas eso debió ser pan comido para ella, al final, van en la misma clase. Tampoco es sorprendente que haya conseguido los números de los profesores, pero, ¿los padres de Marinette? Eso fue ir demasiado lejos. A demás, hizo todo desde un teléfono que no hemos podido rastrear. Que haya esperado unos cuantos meses para actuar sería lo menos sorprendente.

\- ¿Entonces no tenemos nada seguro? - La voz del chico cada vez sonaba más abatida.

\- No, al menos, por ahora. Pero desenmascarar al culpable no es lo más urgente en este momento... Quería reunirme contigo para hablar específicamente de Marinette. Ya has visto en qué estado se encuentra. Está demasiado deprimida: no son solo los cortes. Se olvida de comer, duerme casi todo el tiempo y cada vez se encierra más en sí misma. Últimamente apenas logro hablar con ella... Y juro que me duele demasiado verla así, pero no puedo hacer nada para animarla si se siente rechazada por el resto del mundo. Lo único que la mantiene a flote es su identidad como Ladybug, pero si continua hundiéndose... Tendría que devolver el Miraculous. Y no creo que logre sobreponerse a eso, Chat.

\- ¿De verdad crees que el Maestro Fu sería tan cruel como para arrebatarle lo único que que tiene? No creo que...

-Chat - la pequeña criatura tenía lágrimas en los ojos. - Ya he discutido esto con él, y realmente no hay otra opción. Una persona tan inestable no puede mantener una responsabilidad tan grande. ¿Te imaginas que llegara a ser akumatizada? Detenerla sería casi imposible y el akuma podría reinfectarla una y otra vez. Hasta ahora, he estado consumiendo una pócima que me ha permitido leer sus emociones y poner una barrera que la vuelve indetectable para Hawk Moth en sus momentos de mayor debilidad, pero cada vez sus emociones son más intensas y volátiles. Aunque odie admitirlo, los cortes la ayudan a canalizar sus sentimientos y hacen todo más fácil, pero está llevando su cuerpo al límite, y creo que ninguna de las dos podrá soportarlo por más tiempo.

En ese momento, aunque sabía que debía ser fuerte, Chat se derrumbó. Sentía como las lágrimas abrazaban su rostro y su llanto, primero silencioso, se convertía cada vez en algo más convulsivo. Creía que todo eso era su culpa. ¿Por qué había dudado de ella? ¿Por qué la había dejado sola? ¿Cómo había permitido que alguien le hiciera tanto daño? El mundo le parecía demasiado cruel e injusto. ¿Acaso esa era la recompensa por proteger Paris tantos años?

\- Déjalo salir, chico, te hará bien. Mientras me encuentre cerca estarás a salvo de los akumas. Pero tienes que ser fuerte; en este momento, solo tú puedes ayudar a Marinette. Nadie más sabe la verdad, pero creo que, por el momento, esto puede ser suficiente. El día de hoy ella estuvo bastante tranquila, casi feliz, y creo que fue por el saludo de la mañana. No sé si lo sepas, pero ella estuvo enamorada de ti por muchos años. En este momento, ella ha tratado de olvidar esos sentimientos sufrir menos, pero creo que aún te ama. Tú también la amas, ¿cierto? - Por un momento, el chico no supo que responder. ¿Podía decir que amaba a alguien cuando la había dejado sufrir tanto? Pero sí, la amaba, a pesar de estar ciego y ser un idiota, y estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera necesario para redimirse. Así que secó sus lágrimas y asintió decididamente. - Entonces, vamos a sacarla de este agujero. Y también vamos a desenmascarar a Lila o quién sea que esté detrás de todo esto.

\- Cuentas conmigo para lo que sea necesario.

\- Confío en ello. Pero ahora tienes que dormir. Mañana será un día muy agitado. Buenas noches, Chat Noir.

\- ¡Espera! ¿Cuándo nos volveremos a reunir?

\- Te avisaré por medio de Plagg. - La kwami estuvo a punto de retirarse, pero cambió de opinión al último segundo. - Gracias, Adrien - Y tras decir esto, desapareció.

El chico permaneció unos minutos más en la terraza, tratando de procesar toda la información que acababa de recibir. Habían sido demasiadas emociones para una jornada. Finalmente, emprendió camino hacia su hogar; estaba agotado, y el día siguiente prometía ser agotador.

* * *

_Vamos, Agreste, no seas un cobarde._ Nuevamente, Adrien y Marinette eran las únicas dos personas en el aula. Finalmente, el chico se armó de suficiente valor para acercarse al asiento de la peliazul. Ella ni siquiera notó su presencia; estaba demasiado abstraída escuchando música y garabateando en su libreta. Eso era una novedad; generalmente, se limitaba a recostarse hasta que la clase iniciara, pero ese día parecía un poco más animada, ¿sería gracias a él? Le había mandado un mensaje de buenos días como su alter-ego antes de ir a la escuela, y aunque aún no le respondía, estaba seguro de que lo había leído. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca y pudo descifrar los trazos de la chica, el pulso de Adrien se aceleró; estaba dibujándolo a él, o más específicamente, a Chat Noir. Impulsado por la pequeña euforia de ese descubrimiento, tocó levemente su hombro.

\- Buenos días, Marinette.

La chica se retiró los audífonos, observando atónita a su interlocutor. ¿Por qué estaba Adrien Agreste dirigiéndole la palabra por segundo día consecutivo? ¿Acaso era parte de alguna broma cruel, o simplemente trataba de burlarse de ella? Sopesó esta probabilidad por unos segundos; no, el Adrien del que había estado enamorada era demasiado noble para hacer eso. Tal vez las cosas hubieran cambiado en esos meses de aislamiento, o simplemente el rubio había sentido lástima por ella; después de todo, él trataba con la misma amabilidad a todos, incluso a los indeseables como Chloé. Paró sus reflexiones, pues se dio cuenta de que estaba tardando en responder.

\- Buenos días, Adrien. - Estaba apunto de volver a lo suyo, pero se dio cuenta de que la conversación no había terminado en ese punto.

\- ¿Te molesta si el día de hoy me siento a lado tuyo?

\- ¿Por qué querrías hacer eso? - La desconfianza en la voz de la peliazul le llegó al chico como una bofetada.

\- Yo... Bueno.. Pensé que tal vez... Alya pueda sentarse en mi lugar por hoy. Ya sabes, Nino y Alya están saliendo y... - _Eres un idiota, Agreste. ¿Realmente tenías que inventar algo tan absurdo? Probablemente ahora te mande al diablo. Debías decirle que solo querías estar con ella. O disculparte. O decirle que..._

\- Sí, no tengo ningún problema. - Respondió Marinette antes de volver a lo suyo.

Cuando los demás alumnos comenzaron a llegar a la clase, las expresiones generales eran de sorpresa al notar que el rubio y la peliazul se encontraban sentados juntos, así que nadie reparó en la expresión de furia que invadió fugazmente el rostro de Lila cuando los vio juntos. El único en interrogarlo directamente fue Nino, pero aceptó como válida la misma excusa que le había dado a Marinette. Una pequeña sensación de satisfacción lo invadió cuando se dio cuenta de que esta vez era la chica italiana a quien le tocaba sentarse sola pero se sintió culpable de inmediato; no podía garantizar que realmente ella hubiera sido la responsable de difamar a su Lady.

* * *

**Bien, ¿cuáles son sus teorías? ¿Creen que Marienette sea akumatizada o llegue a perder su Miraculous? ¿Adrien logrará salvarla de si misma? ¿Lila será la verdadera culpable de la difamación de Marinette? ****(de eso di una pista bastante obvia en el summary).**** Y si llega a perder su Miraculous, ¿creen que se sobreponga, enloquezca o se suicide? Les advierto que puede pasar de todo.**

**Por cierto, esta vez traté de enfocarme en hacer un capítulo más largo, pero simplemente no se me da. No sé, me gusta segmentar la historia por sucesos bastante definidos y cortos, como por escenas. De hecho, hubiera preferido limitar este capítulo a la conversación (básicamente monólogo) con Tikki, pero creo que era muy poco. En fin, compensaré la brevedad de los capítulos tratando de actualizar con frecuencia.**

**No olviden dejar sus comentarios; me alimento de ellos.**


	6. Voltaire

No tuvieron oportunidad de conversar durante clases, en parte por la timidez de Adrien, en parte por la apatía de Marinette (quien no quería ilusionarse vanamente por un pequeño saludo) y principalmente porque los ejercicios de física exigían su completa atención. Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo todos salieron disparados hacia el patio. Todos excepto ellos dos.

\- ¿No vas a salir, Marinette?

Al darse cuenta de que no estaba sola, la chica respingó. Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, recordando el casi-beso con Chat Noir.

\- No. Prefiero quedarme en el salón. - Le pareció innecesario añadir que le resultaba demasiado dolorosa verse rodeada de sus antiguos amigos y ser ignorada mientras ellos conversaban y se divertían juntos.

\- Bueno... Entonces supongo que me quedaré contigo. - Respondió el chico con una cálida sonrisa.

\- Adrien... ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? N-no es como si me molestara o algo así... Digo, por supuesto que no me molestas pero, ¿por qué?

\- Bueno... Yo... En estos días he estado pensando en que realmente nunca te dimos la oportunidad de defenderte. Dejamos que unos minutos de audio eclipsaran todos esos años de amistad, todas las veces que has hecho algo por nosotros. Fuimos estúpidos... Yo fui un estúpido. Y sé que nada de lo que diga o haga podrá cambiar las cosas, pero aún así, quiero tratar de enmendarlo. Tal vez es un poco tarde, pero quiero escuchar lo que tengas que decir al respecto; estoy seguro de que hay alguna explicación lógica... En fin, solo espero que con eso logres perdonarme por ser un pésimo amigo, Marinette.

La peliazul no supo que responder. En parte, porque en esos meses sus habilidades sociales básicas se habían atrofiado un poco, y en parte, porque el discurso del chico la había tomado completamente por sorpresa.

\- Adrien, yo...

Antes de poder continuar, Marinette de vio interrumpida por el estallido simultáneo de todas las lámparas del salón. Los gritos le dejaron saber que algo parecido estaba ocurriendo en otros lugares. Inmediatamente después, el proyector comenzó a desprender humo. Antes de que explotara, Adrien tomó a la chica de la mano y la arrastró fuera del salón. Las bombillas de los pasillos también habían estallado y aparentemente, cualquier aparato conectado a corriente eléctrica se estaba sobrecargando hasta explotar. Definitivamente eso era obra de un akuma, pensaron ambos.

\- Adrien, yo... Debo asegurarme de que mis padres se encuentren a salvo.

La mano de Adrien aún se encontraba sujetando la de Marinette. Comenzaba a salir demasiado humo de algunos salones y las pequeñas explosiones continuaban. No quería soltarla y dejarla sola en medio de ese caos. Pero tenía que transformarse pronto para detener al responsable y sabía que la chica se encontraba en la misma situación.

\- Ve con cuidado, por favor. - Le dio un ligero apretón antes de soltarla y ver cómo desaparecía por el pasillo. Al final, era su Lady; sabía cómo cuidarse por su cuenta.

* * *

Era más de media noche cuando Marinette entró a la panadería, e inmediatamente sus padres corrieron a abrazarla; seguían comportándose bastante fríos con ella, pero eso no significaba que no se preocuparan por su hija.

\- Estábamos muy angustiados. Escuchamos las explosiones muy cerca de la escuela, pero no pudimos acercarnos por la batalla. Tratamos de llamarte pero tu teléfono estaba apagado y luego comenzaron a hablar en el noticiero sobre personas heridas o desaparecidas y después cortaron la electricidad en toda la ciudad. No sabíamos si estabas bien o te había pasado algo como a esa pobre chica de tu escuela...

\- Yo... Lamento no haber contestado. El akuma derribó una torre telefónica cerca de la escuela y yo me quedé escondida en un armario todo este tiempo... - La voz de la chica sonaba bastante apagada. Probablemente sus padres lo atribuían al traumático evento que acababa de atravesar; no podían tener idea de lo exhausta que estaba tanto a nivel físico como emocional. - Siento haberlos preocupado...

\- No, niña, no te disculpes - La interrumpió su padre - Lo importante es que estás aquí ahora, sana y salva, ¿cierto? - Al decir eso, se separó un poco de ella para observarla de pies a cabeza. Su cabello se encontraba completamente enmarañado y sus prendas estaban algo sucias, pero fuera de eso, parecía estar bien salvo unos cuantos arañazos en el rostro y un pequeño detalle.

\- ¡Marinette! ¿eso es sangre? - Exclamó Sabine. - ¿Estás herida? ¡Déjame revisarte!

\- ¡NO! - La joven se apartó bruscamente, aterrada ante la perspectiva de que sus padre vieran lo que llevaba meses haciéndose a sí misma. - Estoy bien. Solo es... Eh... ¡Pintura! Sí, pintura. Estaba escondida en el armario del salón de artes, así que seguramente fue eso. Estoy completamente bien, no tienen por qué preocuparse. Solo necesito... Eh.. Un baño. Sí, eso. Un baño y descanso.

\- ¿Estás segura? - Preguntó Tom con una leve nota de desconfianza.

\- Sí, completamente segura. Creo que subiré a mi habitación de una vez.

\- Está bien. Descansa hija, y no dudes en decirnos si necesitas algo.

\- Claro. Buenas noches, mamá y papá.

En cuanto entró al baño comenzó a llenar la bañera con agua caliente. Comenzó a desvestirse y se observó en el espejo hasta que su imagen se volvió borrosa por el vapor. Eligió unas sales de baño con aroma a lavanda y en cuanto la bañera estuvo lista, se sumergió en ella. El agua estaba demasiado caliente y cada una de sus heridas le escoció como el infierno a su contacto, pero no le importó. Solamente trató de disfrutar de la momentánea calma exterior y procesar el remolino de emociones que había atravesado ese día. La inesperada conversación con Adrien había sido una nimiedad comparada con todo lo que había ocurrido después. Se había transformado justo a tiempo para evitar que Aurore Beauréal muriera electrocutada; la pobre chica había tocado un cable suelto y tuvo que arrancarla de la corriente eléctrica utilizando su yo-yo. Chat Noir apareció poco después y se encargó de llevarla al hospital mientras ella despejaba la zona. En medio de todo ese caos no había podido averiguar en qué estado se encontraba; lamentablemente, había aprendido a la mala tiempo atrás que su _Miraculous Ladybug_ no curaba los daños a seres humanos ejercidos de manera secundaria por el akuma.

Poco después, se vio envuelta en una feroz cacería; _Voltaire_ era particularmente escurridizo y violento Tenía la habilidad de controlar la electricidad y la energía almacenada en distintos tipos de baterías. Después de varias horas de batalla se dio cuenta de que iba a necesitar apoyo extra para detenerlo, así que, además de solicitar al alcalde que cortaran el suministro eléctrico en todo París, reclutó a Queen Bee, Carapace y Rena Rouge. Hablar con su ex-mejor amiga después de varios meses de ser ignorada le resultó particularmente doloroso, pero logró controlarse y concentrarse en la misión. Y a pesar de toda la ayuda, no pudieron evitar que más personas salieran heridas, aunque ninguna de manera tan grave como Aurore. E incluso cuando lograron purificar al akuma, el drama no había terminado del todo. Ladybug no tardó en comprender qué es lo que hacía a ese villano distinto a los otros. El chico, un estudiante de su propia escuela un año mayor que ella, comenzó a gritar y maldecir a quienes lo rodeaban. Solo lograron tranquilizarlo usando el _Venom_ de Queen Bee; el joven resultó ser un esquizofrénico que estalló cuando rechazaron su proyecto final por poner en riesgo la integridad de otros estudiantes. Terminó temporalmente recluido en un pabellón psiquiátrico.

\- Tikki, después de esto, ¿sigues pensando que el Guardian de los Miraculous hizo una buena elección?

\- Definitivamente. No pudo elegir a una mejor Ladybug.

\- El día de hoy fuí demasiado lenta. Muchas personas fueron heridas por mi ineptitud. Incluso podrían haber muertos. Con todo este caos aún no se sabe.

\- Marinette, en primer lugar, actuaste de la mejor manera posible; el akuma era demasiado agresivo; tomar decisiones arrebatadas pudo provocar más daño en lugar de ayudar. En segundo lugar, tú no eres quien está aprovechándose del dolor ajeno para sus fines egoístas, y en tercero, revisaste bien la zona. No habían más heridos.

\- Gracias, Tikki. Pero aún así, esto fue un desastre.

\- Pero al final, las cosas se solucionaron. Y mira, por otro lado, no fue un día del todo malo. Un amigo tuyo ha vuelto a hablarte y tus padres fueron muy lindos hace un momento. Tal vez las cosas por fin comiencen a mejorar.

\- No lo creo. Mis padres solo estaban preocupados, es natural. Y aunque Adrien esté tratando de ser amable, sé que todo se va a ir al diablo en cuanto trate de darle explicaciones. ¿Qué puedo decir, además de negarlo todo? No sé quién pudo haber dicho todas esas cosas desagradables en mi nombre, ni cómo ni por qué. No tengo ninguna justificación válida. Prefiero tratar de dejar mi mente en blanco por unos momentos, Tikki, o voy a enloquecer.

La chica permaneció en la bañera tratando de gestionar sus emociones hasta que el agua comenzó a enfriarse. Entonces se puso una pijama cálida y se dirigió a su cama, dispuesta a dormir todo lo que fuera posible. Pero antes, decidió revisar su celular; no podría quedarse tranquila hasta enterarse del estado de Aurore. Lila, la nueva presidenta de la clase, había anunciado en el grupo escolar que Aurore se encontraba estable aunque permanecería en unos cuantos días internada y que debido al caos generado se había ordenado suspender clases en todas las escuelas de París al día siguiente. Eso último le daba igual; estaba tan cansada que pensaba tomarse el día libre, con o sin clases. Luego revisó el mensaje de buenos días que Chat Noir le había enviado; decidió responder con un "Buenas noches, gatito". _Mejor tarde que nunca_, pensó. Justo antes de acostarse se dio cuenta de que su mamá había dejado un sandwich y té en su tocador, junto con una nota "Estuviste encerrada todo el día en ese armario, así que debes estar muerta de hambre. Con amor, mamá."

No pudo evitar derramar unas lágrimas. Todas esas emociones la estaban superando. Estaba a punto de perder el control cuando unos golpes en su ventana la arrastraron de vuelta a la realidad.

\- Me pareció más adecuado responder tu mensaje en persona. ¿Puedo pasar, Princesa?

* * *

**Disculpen por la tardanza jajajaja. Estuve bastante ocupada con la escuela. En fin, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Corto, como siempre, pero peor es nada.**


	7. Un amigo

A pesar de que Marinette estaba muerta de cansancio, sabía que ella no era la única que había tenido un día pesado; suponía que su compañero debía sentirse de manera similar a ella... Bueno, no creía que su vida personal estuviera atravesando una crisis tan dura como la que ella misma estaba experimentando, pero todo eso de ser superhéroes ya era sobrecogedor por sí mismo. Así que a pesar de sentir que apenas podía con su alma, invitó al héroe de París a compartir la cena.

Al ver el aspecto demacrado de la chica, Chat Noir se arrepintió por un momento de su visita, pensando que tal vez lo mejor sería dejarla descansar, pero la propuesta parecía bastante sincera y quería cerciorarse de que la Marinette estuviera bien, o por lo menos, estable. Él mismo se sentía bastante culpable por lo de Aurore y los otros heridos, pero estaba tratando de convencerse de que eso no era culpa suya, sino de Hawk Moth, por haber utilizado a un chico mentalmente inestable para sus perversos planes. Después de asegurarse de que el joven fuera trasladado al hospital psiquiátrico, Adrien había corrido a casa de su padre para dar una excusa bastante similar a la de Marinette. Gabriel Agreste lo había dejado retirarse sin mayor ceremonia al asegurarse de que se encontraba bien; no podía regañarlo por esconderse hasta que terminara el ataque, pues arriesgarse a salir a la calle en medio de todo ese caos hubiese sido bastante estúpido. Así que en cuanto estuvo solo en su habitación dejó un enorme pedazo de camembert a disposición de su kwami y corrió a darse una ducha rápida antes de transformarse y salir disparado a la casa de su Lady.

Ambos salieron al balcón, se sentaron uno al lado del otro y comenzaron a comer en silencio, disfrutando de la tranquilidad de esa madrugada. Gracias a los poderes de Ladybug, cualquiera que no hubiera sido testigo de ello creería imposible que esa misma ciudad hubiera estado casi devastada unas horas antes.

\- Vaya día, Marinette.

\- Ni lo digas. Me siento capaz de dormir una semana completa. Gracias al cielo el alcalde ordenó una suspensión de clases en todas las escuelas de París.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Sí. Parece que lo anunció en el noticiero hace unas horas.

\- Qué alivio. Apenas he podido descansar últimamente. - Al escuchar esto último, Marinette se sonrojó violentamente. ¿Acaso era su culpa? Chat Noir había estado visitándola hasta altas horas de la noche los últimos dos días, y aunque disfrutaba de su compañía, nunca se le ocurrió pensar que el chico también debía ir a la escuela temprano. Claro, ella no sufría por la falta de sueño ya que ahora que su vida social estaba extinta se la pasaba durmiendo toda la tarde.

\- Perdón. Fue culpa mía el que te desvelaras estos últimos días.

\- No digas eso, princesa. Ha sido culpa de Hawk Moth, por enviar tantos ataques seguidos. Además, como civil mi agenda ya es bastante agotante. - Y con una sonrisa cansada, añadió. - Pasar tiempo contigo es de las pocas cosas que hago por gusto. A demás, me relaja.

\- Vaya vaya. El chico más despreocupado de París en realidad es un hombre ocupado. Quién lo diría.

\- Bueno, es extraño, pero con la máscara puedes darte el lujo de ser alguien completamente distinto.

\- Suena lógico. - Respondió la chica, mientras pensaba en como ella misma era una de las persona más amadas de París y al mismo tiempo una paria. Después de unos minutos de silencio, por fin se atrevió a formular una pregunta que llevaba días carcomiéndole la cabeza. - Chat... Si te gusta pasar tiempo conmigo, ¿por qué no habías venido a verme en meses?

\- Yo... Como te dije, he estado bastante ocupado. - Sabía que esa era una excusa bastante débil, pero era lo único que tenía en mente. Obviamente, ella no le creyó.

\- Tú también escuchaste el audio, ¿cierto? - Preguntó tristemente. - Tú también debes creer que soy una mentirosa.

\- ¿Escuchar un audio? ¿Qué audio? No sé de qué estás... Al darse cuenta de la forma en que Marinette le observaba, se dio cuenta de que era inútil mentir. - Sí, lo escuché. - Respondió resignado. - Al ver como los ojos de la chica comenzaban a humedecerse, se apresuró a continuar. - Pero sé que debe haber alguna explicación, porque aunque suene como tú, esa no puedes ser tú.

\- ¿Entonces, por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué me abandonaste al igual que todos los demás?

\- Yo... Lo que digo es cierto, Marinette. Entre los akumas y mi vida personal apenas he tenido tiempo para respirar... Este año tengo que elegir una universidad y... Diablos, sé que son excusas bastante estúpidas para haber abandonado a mi amiga, pero no creí que alguien fuera capaz de creer todas esas mentiras. Te he visto arriesgar tu vida varias veces para salvar a tus amigos y sé que alguien que antepone a los demás de esa manera jamás podría decir esas cosas. - Con cada palabra que salía de su boca, el chico sentía más asco por sí mismo. Por estar mintiendo de una forma tan descarada, por haberse permitido dudar de ella tanto tiempo, por darse cuenta de que lo último que había dicho era real, pero aún así, la chica a la que amaba había sido abandonada por todos. Pero no podía decirle que había descubierto su otra identidad, ni permitir que creyera que estaba haciendo eso por lástima. - Veo que me equivoqué, pero a partir de ahora no pienso dejar que estés sola.

Marinette no pudo contenerse más y las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas. Sin soltar su sándwich a medio comer se lanzó a los brazos del chico, quien inmediatamente correspondió al abrazo. Sus hombros comenzaron a moverse de manera ligeramente convulsiva. Al principio, Chat Noir pensó que su amiga estaba sollozando, pero no tardó en darse cuenta de que en realidad se estaba riendo, aunque en cierta manera, el sonido de su risa era más desgarrador que el de su llanto. Las carcajadas comenzaron a intensificarse sin que las lágrimas dejaran de fluir y comenzaron a transicionar a llanto puro, para luego volver a mezclarse con risas. El cuerpo de Marinette se encontraba demasiado tenso y momentos, su risa/llanto se mezclaba con jadeos, como si le estuviera costando respirar. Ninguno de los dos supo cuanto tiempo duraron así, pero a Chat le pareció una eternidad y, para cuando la chica comenzó a tranquilizarse, ya estaba considerando pedir ayuda. La kwami de la creación tenía razón; su portadora estaba demasiado inestable.

\- ¿Ya estás mejor?

\- Cre-creo que s-sí. - Musitó en respuesta. - Lo s-siento mucho.

\- No te disculpes. Está bien desahogarse de vez en cuando.

\- No, lo que quiero decir es... Quiero decir que lo siento por dudar de ti. - Esas palabras, teñidas de culpa, fueron un golpe bajo para Chat.

\- Está bien, estás en tu derecho. Lo importante es ya hemos aclarado todo y nos tenemos el uno al otro, ¿no?

Como única respuesta, ella lo apretó un poco más contra su cuerpo. Finalmente se separaron. Los ojos de Marinette estaban completamente rojos, pero ella no parecía estar consciente de su aspecto. Al darse cuenta de que aún estaba sosteniendo medio sándwich, soltó una risita. El héroe palideció ante la idea de que se tratara de un nuevo ataque, pero se dio cuenta de que esta vez era una risa genuina.

\- ¿Quieres el resto? Realmente no tengo mucha hambre.

\- Gracias, pero no. Debes tratar de comer mejor. Ya has perdido mucho peso y no quiero que te enfermes o algo así.

\- Supongo que tienes razón.

\- Siempre tengo la razón, princesa. - Respondió con voz socarrona, ante lo cual, la chica simplemente soltó una carcajada.

Ambos permanecieron un rato más observando el cielo y hablando un poco acerca de sus preocupaciones. Chat trató de hacerle algunas preguntas sobre las relaciones con sus amigos y familia, pero la chica temía a ponerse a llorar nuevamente si hablaba de eso. Le habló un poco de lo sucedido con Adrien esa mañana, diciendo que el chico que antes le gustaba le había dirigido la palabra y estaba dándole la oportunidad de explicarse. La oscuridad ayudó al joven a ocultar su sonrojo.

\- ¿Y por qué dejó de gustarte ese chico? - Preguntó. Fue un milagro que lograra enunciar esa oración sin tartamudear, pues enterarse de que la mujer de su vida había estado enamorada de su forma civil y que ahora ya no lo estaba fue un doble golpe.

\- Eso es lo menos importante del asunto. - Respondió poniendo los ojos en blanco. - Pero de todas formas, responderé tu pregunta. Cuando me retiró la palabra y vi que las cosas no se iban a solucionar, decidí que sería menos doloroso para mi si me resignaba a jamás ser correspondida, y con el paso del tiempo, comencé a darme cuenta de que posiblemente estaba confundiendo amor con admiración, por su amabilidad y paciencia. Digo, trata bien a todos sin importar lo que hagan, incluso a Chloé a pesar de sus groserías, o a Lila aunque sea una mentirosa... Bueno, a casi todos. Al parecer, yo soy el límite. Supongo que me equivoqué un poco respecto a él.

\- Pero el que te haya dicho esas cosas esta mañana demuestra que tal vez no estabas equivocada respecto a él, ¿cierto?

\- No lo creo. Supongo que solo lo está haciendo por lástima. A demás, estoy segura de que volverá a alejarse cuando no pueda darle una explicación. No pienso mentir solo para quedar bien frente a alguien.

\- Sólo dile la verdad, que aunque no puedas explicar quién es el responsable de ese audio, esa no eres tú. Y si eso no le basta, no te merece.

\- Creo que tienes razón. Pero en fin, ya hemos hablado demasiado de mi. ¿Hay algo que atormente al gran héroe de París?

\- No puedo decir demasiadas cosas de mi vida privada, debo mantener a salvo mi identidad secreta. - La chica tuvo que reprimir una carcajada. Casi sonaba como ella. - Pero en general, supongo que son los problemas clásicos de adolescente. Como te dije, he estado atareado con los preparativos para la universidad. Aún me falta un año para entrar, pero la universidad que tengo en mente es muy exigente.

\- Gato tonto, acabas de revelarme tu edad. - Dijo Marinette, mientras se daba una palmada en la frente.

\- Mierda... -Musitó, arrancando con eso una risita femenina. - Bueno, confío en que no dirás nada - Añadió, guiñando un ojo.

Ambos permanecieron un rato más disfrutando de la vista nocturna y la mutua compañía en silencio, pero comenzaba a hacer demasiado frío para estar en el exterior.

\- Bueno, supongo que ya debo retirarme. Pero antes, debo revisar tus heridas.

\- ¿Es realmente necesario? - Preguntó Marinette con una mueca de disgusto.

\- Sí. Por lo menos, hasta que cicatricen. En realidad, creo que debería revisarlas un médico, pero como dudo que aceptes, por lo menos tenemos que evitar que se infecten.

La chica aceptó de mala gana, así que ambos entraron a su habitación. Eso estaba comenzando a convertirse en una especie de rutina, así que Chat no tuvo que pedirle que cerrara los ojos esta vez.

\- Bien, vamos a comenzar con esos arañazos que tienes en la cara.

Marinette sintió como el aire se le escapaba por un segundo. Habían peleado lado a lado toda la tarde. ¿Y si reconocía que eran los mismos rasguños que se había hecho durante la pelea? El pánico se apoderó de su mente ante la perspectiva de que su identidad secreta fuese revelada por una estupidez como esa. Chat Noir notó su tensión, y aunque efectivamente sabía que eran los mismos rasguños, se hizo el desentendido.

\- ¿Te explotó alguna bombilla durante el ataque?

\- ¡Sí, sí! seguramente fue eso. - Se apresuró a responder, aliviada, creyendo que tal vez no se había dado cuenta en el calor de la pelea.

Las heridas de los muslos estaban sanando bastante bien, pero algunas de la espalda seguían sin cerrar, y probablemente el ajetreo de la batalla había contribuido a eso. Adrien se tomó su tiempo para curarla, disfrutando el contacto con la piel de la chica. Cuando terminó, se dio cuenta de que ella se había quedado dormida, así que apagó la luz, dispuesto a retirarse sin despertarla, pero al acercarse a cubrirla con una sábana, una idea bastante imprudente cruzó por su mente. Su Lady estaba exhausta, y probablemente no notaría si se metía unos minutos con ella en la cama y la rodeaba con sus brazos, ¿cierto? Pero de inmediato, rechazó la idea y volvió a transformarse para salir disparado hacia la noche parisiense.

* * *

Marinette se despertó bien entrada la tarde. Sus padres no habían intentado despertarla, asumiendo que debía encontrarse exhausta por el caos del día anterior. Lo primero que hizo fue buscar con la mirada a Chat Noir. No pudo evitar sentirse ligeramente decepcionada al ver que no estaba. Se sentía algo culpable por haberse quedado dormida sin despedirse, pero era algo comprensible. Después, comenzó a vestirse. Tenía el cuerpo bastante adolorido por la batalla del día anterior, pero quedarse en cama todo el día no era opción; debía comer algo e ir a buscar algunos materiales para su proyecto final de física. Aún faltaban un mes para su entrega, pero dado que nadie había querido formar equipo con ella, tenía que comenzar a avanzar por su cuenta. A demás, el día anterior no había recuperado los miraculous que había prestado y sabía que no era seguro dejarlos con sus portadores provisionales, en especial el miraculous de la abeja, pues todo el mundo conocía la identidad de Queen Bee.

\- Buenos días, Tikki. - Dijo al ver a su kwami flotando cerca de una ventana.

\- Buenos tardes, Marinette. - Contesto la kwami con una risita.

\- ¡Diablos! ¿Tanto he dormido? - Exclamó Marinette tras tomar su celular y darse cuenta de que eran más de las cinco de la tarde.

\- Bueno, lo necesitabas. La pelea de ayer fue bastante intensa.

\- Lo sé. Pero afortunadamente, logramos desakumatizar a la víctima. Por un momento creí que esa vez íbamos a ser derrotados.

\- Debo admitir que estuvieron bastante cerca, pero al final, el bien siempre triunfa, Marinette.

\- Espero que así sea, Tikki.

Eligió de su armario un vestido de cuadros negros con líneas blancas que ella misma había diseñado; últimamente, vestía mucho de negro para disfrazar posibles manchas de sangre, y el diseño le ayudaba a disimular la pérdida de peso. Se recogió en cabello en una coleta y aplicó un poco de rubor para disimular la palidez mortal de su rostro.

\- Te ves muy bien, Marinette.

\- Gracias, Tikki. - Respondió la chica con una ligera sonrisa. A pesar de estar preocupada por los heridos de la noche anterior, se sentía un poco más tranquila después de la conversación con Chat Noir. Vio la nota que su madre había dejado la noche anterior y la sonrisa se ensanchó ligeramente. Tal vez era una señal de que las cosas por fin iban a comenzar a mejorar. Pero aún no podía dar nada por sentado; tenía que hacer una cosa antes de desayunar. Tikki observó con preocupación como la chica tomaba nuevamente su celular para comenzar a investigar sobre el ataque anterior, buscando noticias sobre otros heridos o algo peor. La kwami deseaba con todo su corazón que no hubiera nadie más lastimado, no solo por el bienestar de los parisinos, sino por el de su portadora.

\- Bien, parece que no se encontraron más heridos a noche y todas las personas desaparecidas volvieron a sus casas después del ataque. Y Lila informó en el grupo que Aurore ya se encuentra despierta. - Al escuchar las buenas noticias, la kwami se relajó visiblemente. Con una ligera sonrisa, Marinette le hizo un gesto para invitarla a entrar a su bolso antes de bajar a desayunar. Pero antes, tenía que hacer una última cosa con su celular.

_Buenos días, gatito. Perdón por no despedirme anoche. _La respuesta llegó casi al instante. _Te perdonaré solo porque te ves adorable dormida. Te veo esta noche._ La respuesta la hizo sonrojarse. _Gato tonto. Respondió. _Por un momento, mientras bajaba las escaleras, volvió a ser la misma Marinette alegre y optimista de siempre, hasta que se encontró con su padre en la cocina, quien a pesar de la preocupación de la noche anterior, la saludó con bastante frialdad. Preguntándose si algún día las cosas volverían a ser como antes en casa, se sirvió un tazón de cereal. Estaba comiendo las últimas cucharadas del plato cuando su madre entró a la cocina.

\- Marinette, justo iba a despertarte. Un chico de tu escuela vino a buscarte. Está en la sala, esperándote.

¿Quién podría ser? Nadie en la escuela le dirigía la palabra de no ser estrictamente necesario, y según recordaba, no tenía ningún pendiente en equipo. Iba a salir apurada de la cocina, cuando su mamá la detuvo. Supuso que iba a regañarla por dejar el plato sobre la mesa, pero estaba equivocada.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien, hija?

\- S-sí. Perfectamente, gracias.

\- Está bien. Pero no dudes en avisarme si necesitas algo.

\- Gracias, mamá. - Respondió con una sonrisa sincera. Eso ya era un comienzo.

De todas maneras, la chica recogió su plato para dejarlo en el lavadero y un poco más calmada, se dirigió a la sala. Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando se encontró ni más ni menos que con Adrien Agreste, quién se encontraba demasiado distraído con un plato de macarons como para notar su llegada.

* * *

**Bueno, eso es todo por hoy. Parece que las cosas por fin están mejorando un poco para Marinette, aunque en ese momento esté bastante inestable, y aunque pueda parecer bueno que se emocione con facilidad y basten pequeñas cosas para alegrarla, esto también es un arma de doble filo. ¿Qué dicen? ¿La dejamos ser feliz, o la hacemos sufrir otro poco? Como sea, probablemente revele el misterio del audio dentro de dos o tres capítulos, aunque supongo que ya tienen una idea de quién es responsable. Por cierto, quiero aprovechar esta pequeña sección para mandarle un saludo a Rebeca. sz y agradecerle por sus comentarios. **


	8. Reparando lazos

hecho de que no hubiera pasado parte de la noche dándole vueltas a su conversación con Marinette se debía únicamente a que, al igual que ella, estaba exhausto. No tardó en quedarse profundamente dormido; increíblemente, ni siquiera soñó. Cuando su alarma lo despertó cada músculo de su cuerpo le dolía terriblemente; ya estaba comenzando a salir de la cama cuando Plagg le recordó de una manera no tan cariñosa que ese día no tendría clases, y agradeciéndole al universo, el rubio volvió a dormir hasta bien entrado el medio día. Como si la vida quisiera recompensarlo por todos los malos ratos, Nathalie le comunicó que ese día no tendría clases de esgrima, ni lecciones de Chino y que su sesión fotográfica había sido suspendida. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando: por primera vez en años, Adrien Agreste tenía un día completamente libre.

Durante todo el día estuvo pensando en Marinette/Ladybug. El amor de su vida había correspondido sus sentimientos, y el, como un idiota, la había rechazado como superhéroe e ignorado en su forma civil. Su kwami solamente se reía como desquiciado mientras el chico se lamentaba por esa tragedia.

\- Ni Pligg, Mirinitti is sili ini imigui - Dijo el kwami, imitando de forma burlesca esa frase tantas veces dicha por su portador. - De verdad, eres el portador más ciego que he tenido. Con todas las veces en las que se le han escapado comentarios sobre sus compañeros de clase, el mismo olor a pan y chocolate, los mismos ojos, el mismo color de cabello... Cielos, ¡la transformación de la chica ni siquiera le cambia el peinado! ¿Cómo lograste ignorar eso por tres años?

Adrien no contestó, pues no tenía ningún argumento para defenderse. Ambos estaban de acuerdo en que había actuado como un idiota. Y en parte, por culpa de esa idiotez, la chica a la que amaba estaba sufriendo. Claro, no podía tomar responsabilidad por las acciones de sus demás compañeros, los profesores o los padres de su amiga, pero aún así, tenía la impresión de que, de no haber sido tan ciego, de haber estado a lado de la chica que amaba para apoyarla en esos momentos, Marinette jamás habría llegado a su punto de quiebre. El kwami notó de inmediato la tristeza del chico y se dispuso a adoptar esa postura paternalista que había desarrollado en los últimos días y animar a su portador; no quería que terminara siendo poseído por un akuma.

\- Mira el lado bueno; ahora conoces la identidad de Ladybug y sabes la verdad sobre tu amiga, puedes cambiar las cosas. Aún no es demasiado tarde.

\- ¿Y si me odia por no confiar en ella desde un inicio? ¿Y si cree que actúo por lástima y me rechaza por eso? ¿Y si nos volvemos amigos, pero me rechaza cuando le declare mi amor por ignorarla en su forma civil? Además, dijo que ya no está enamorada de mi. ¿Eso significa que arruiné todas nuestras posibilidades juntos?

\- Chico, estoy segura de que ella te va a disculpar. Esa chica tiene un enorme corazón. Por algo es la portadora de Tikki. Solo deja de hacer una tormenta dentro de un vaso de agua y concéntrate de una buena vez en comenzar a recuperar su amistad. Y dame algo de Cammembert que me estoy muriendo de hambre. - El chico no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco ante este comentario.

\- Plagg, no han pasado ni dos horas desde que comiste. ¿Acaso tienes un agujero negro en el estómago?

\- No, pero alguien ha estado abusando de sus transformaciones. Y no me quejo, pero si quieres seguir haciéndolo, este kwami tiene que estar bien alimentado.

\- Comerás después. Ahora tengo que ir a verla. Tengo que asegurarme de que esté bien después de la descarga emocional de anoche.

\- ¿Piensas ir como Chat Noir?

\- Por supuesto. En este momento, Chat Noir es la única persona en la que confía. - Respondió Adrien, como si fuera la cosa más evidente del mundo.

\- No, no, no. - El kwami movía la cabeza de forma cómica mientras regañaba a su portador. - Estás haciendo las cosas mal. Tienes que hacer que confie en ti en su forma civil. Como Chat Noir solo puedes visitarla a escondidas, o podrías ponerla en peligro: en cambio, como Adrien puedes estar a su lado en público, y en este momento, es lo que la chica de Tikki necesita.

Adrien asintió, sorprendido por la sabiduría que desbordaban las palabras de su kwami. No por nada Plagg tenía más de 5000 años, pensó. Era tiempo de dejar los lloriqueos y pasar a la acción si quería recuperar el tiempo perdido, así que tomó la determinación de comenzar a reparar sus errores y recuperar el corazón de Marinette inmediatamente.

Pasó varias horas rompiéndose la cabeza en busca de la excusa perfecta para buscarla en su forma civil, pues no pensaba esperar hasta el lunes para verla. Al final, decidió inventar que había perdido sus apuntes en medio del revuelo del akuma para pedirle los suyos a Marinette. No sonaba del todo descabellado considerando que ella era de las únicas que dominaba la materia, además de que su caligrafía era impecable. Y pensó que también podría comparar las notas de la chica con esa carta anónima que había recibido a los catorce años, pues estaba casi seguro de que ella era la autora.

Cuando llegó a la pastelería Tom & Sabine la mamá de Marinette le anunció que su hija acababa de despertarse. Considerando que eran más de las cinco de la tarde, le pareció algo preocupante. También le comentó que hacía mucho tiempo que nadie iba a visitar a Marinette, y esto le pareció aún peor. Como si deseara confirmar las palabras de su madre, en ese momento recibió un mensaje de buenos días de parte de Marinette en la línea de Chat Noir. Tras contestar, apagó ese movil y lo guardó en su bolsillo, para evitar que el sonido lo delatara. La madre de Marinette era igual de encantadora que siempre y no tardó en ofrecerle una infinidad de postres; estaba tan concentrado en la comida que no se dio cuenta de que Marinette estaba frente a él.

\- ¿Adrien? - Preguntó tímidamente. Al verla, el chico casi se atraganta; se veía hermosa y frágil al mismo tiempo. El maquillaje y la ropa lograban ocultar su estado demacrado solo si no prestadas suficiente atención, y él sentía que la estaba viendo de verdad por primera vez. Aún así, era tan hermosa que dolía. El cabello recogido de esa forma la hacía verse más madura y eso le daba un poco de miedo, pero al mismo tiempo, le recordaba más a su Lady. Nuevamente se preguntó como pudo estar tan ciego.

\- Hola, Ma-Ma-Marinette. - Respondió con timidez. - Quería pedirte un favor. -Tras decir eso, se reprendió mentalmente, pensando en que podía malinterpretarse y dar a entender que solo la estaba utilizando.

\- Oh, ese eso. Claro, ¿qué necesitas. - Respondió la chica. No sé veía decepcionada, sino curiosa. A Adrien le dolió ver como a pesar de esos meses tan difíciles seguía siendo igual de amable.  
\- Bueno, el día de ayer perdí mis apuntes durante el ataque, y quería saber si me podrías pasar los tuyos. Te los devolvería mañana mismo. - En ese momento quiso que la tierra lo tragara, su excusa era demasiado estúpida. Los apuntes no justificaban su llegada, pudo pedirlos por el grupo escolar simplemente, o Chloé se los hubiese llevado encantada. Pero Marinette no pareció darse cuenta. Solo sonrió, casi de la misma forma en que lo hacía antes de que se difundiera el maldito audio.

\- Claro, en un momento te los traigo. - Y desaparecido escaleras arriba. Para volver un minuto después con su libreta. - Puedes dármelos en clase. No los necesito por el momento.

\- Oh, está bien, gracias. - Respondió un poco decepcionado. Tenía ganas de verla al día siguiente como civil.

\- Entonces nos vemos el lunes. -  
\- No tengo ninguna prisa. Sí quieres podemos charlar un rato más. -  
\- Lo siento - Respondió Marinette, apenada. - Tengo que ir a comprar algunos materiales. Tal vez otro día. -

\- Puedo acompañarte, tengo la tarde libre. - Soltó casi con desesperación. - Claro, sí quieres.  
\- Está bien. - Respondió tras sobreponerse de la sorpresa inicial.  
Salieron juntos de la tienda. La señora Cheng insistió en que Adrien se llevara algunos bocadillos. Caminaron juntos hasta el las tiendas, casi en completo silencio. La chica estaba demasiado distraída y Adrien no se atrevía a sacarla se sus pensamientos, pues no sabía muy bien que decir. A momentos, sentía el impulso de besarla y suplicarle su perdón de rodillas, por él y por todos los que habían dudado de ella. De esa forma, pasaron por una tienda de telas, dónde Marinette compró material para algunos diseños. La dueña del local la trataba con la amabilidad que se merecía y ella parecía ser otra vez ella misma en esa pequeña tienda, donde no había mancha alguna sobre su reputación. Se ofreció a ayudarla con las bolsas, pero ella se negó. Después fueron a una tienda de herramientas, donde Marinette comenzó a solicitar un montón de materiales.

\- ¿Son para el proyecto de física? - Preguntó el rubio, feliz de encontrar un tema se conversación que no sonará forzado.  
\- Sí. -  
\- Oh... ¿En qué vas a trabajar? -  
\- Estoy pensando en hacer un motor de imanes. Me gustaría que mi proyecto fuese funcional y no solo para aprobar la materia. -  
\- Vaya, eso suena increíble. Mi equipo solo quiere hacer un manómetro casero. - Al pensar en que tendría qué trabajar con Lila, sintió como algo amargo le subía por la garganta. - ¿Y por qué tú equipo no te acompañó a comprar los materiales? - Dijo, para cambiar de tema, aunque inmediatamente se arrepintió.

\- Estoy sola. - Respondió, encogiendo los hombros.  
\- ¿Y si trabajo contigo? - Preguntó Adrien en un arranque. Esa era la oportunidad perfecta para pasar más tiempo con ella, y no pensaba desperdiciarla. - Alya, Nino y Lila se las arreglarán bastante bien solos, y a mí me gustaría trabajar en algo más interesante. Claro, sí tú quieres.  
\- No veo por qué no. - Respondió la peliazul, algo distraída. Pensar en sus antiguos amigos aún le dolía.  
\- Perfecto. Entonces, deja que te ayude con esto. - Dijo, tomando las bolsas. Esta vez, la chica no protestó.  
Terminaron las compras antes de que el sol se ocultara. Adrien le compró un helado a Marinette; no eran los de Andreé, pero eran algo. Comieron en silencio, viendo la puesta del sol en una banca.  
\- Fue una tarde agradable, ¿no? - Preguntó Adrien.  
\- Sí... - Respondió Marinette. De nuevo parecía estar en otra parte.

\- Sabes... Yo... Llevo queriendo decirte esto todo en día, pero no he encontrado como. - Suspiró, midiendo bien sus palabras - No necesito que me des ninguna explicación. Hemos sido amigos por años y no debería haber dudado de ti. Simplemente, esa no puedes ser tú. Quiero pedirte perdón por actuar como un idiota. Sé que no lo merezco, pero me gustaría que volviéramos a ser amigos. -  
La chica tardó unos segundos en procesar sus palabras y por primera vez, vio como la sonrisa le llegaba a los ojos. Lo abrazó con efusividad, y él devolvió ese abrazo con más fuerza, aunque lo suavizó al recordar sus heridas. Tuvo que contener el impulso de llorar.

\- Adrien, no hay nada que perdonar. Por supuesto que podemos volver a ser amigos. - Contestó sin soltarlo. Esa respuesta solo lo hizo sentirse más miserable.

Ya era de noche, así que la acompañó de regreso a su casa, aún sabiendo que ella era perfectamente capaz de defenderse. Llamó a Nathalie para que enviara la limusina por él a la panadería y antes de irse, quedó con Marinette para el día siguiente. La sonrisa seguía en el rostro de la chica cuando se despidieron, y cuando llegó como Chat Noir a curar sus heridas a media noche, ella seguía feliz.

* * *

Disculpen por la tardanza. Fueron unos meses extraños jaja. En fin, ya volví.


	9. Choque

Esa madrugada, Chat Noir regresó a su habitación casi eufórico. A pesar de que Marinette le había dicho que definitivamente había superado su enamoramiento hacia su forma civil (un golpe bajo para él) la chica estaba casi eufórica de tener, después de todo ese tiempo, un amigo nuevamente. "Bueno, contigo sin dos" había comentado la chica animadamente. Aunque técnicamente no era cierto, no pudo ni quiso desmentirle. Después de curar sus heridas, ambos seguían bastante despiertos, así que jugaron UNO un rato (el chico hizo un comentario insinuando que un juego famoso por romper amistades no era la mejor manera de celebrar reanudar una y ella, en contra de lo esperado, se rió). Tras ser derrotado varias veces y depositar un beso a medio camino entre su mejilla y sus labios, se retiró. Su estado de debía en parte a la felicidad de la chica, en parte a qué le había dado tiempo de rechazar el beso y ella no lo hizo.

Cuando retiró su transformación, se dejó caer en la cama con una sonrisa estúpida en los labios.

\- Hay camembert en el cajón. Toma todo lo que quieras, Plagg - Dijo incluso antes de que el kwami pudiese exigir su amado queso. En contra de lo esperado, Plagg no se abalanzó sobre él. Lo miro con seriedad y algo de tristeza.

\- Hablé con Tikki nuevamente. Está preocupada por su chica. Dice que sus cambios de humor, a pesar de que puedan parecer positivos, son alarmantes. Parece que las cosas están mejorando, pero el lunes volverán a verse en la escuela y las cosas allí serán difíciles, para ambos. Tendrás que ser fuerte, cachorro. - Y tras decir eso, fue a buscar su queso de una buena vez.

\- Supongo que tienes razón. - Respondió. Toda la alegría de su voz se había evaporado. Esa misma tarde, Alya y Nino le habían dicho algunas cosas desagradables (especialmente la chica) después de anunciar que trabajaría con Marinette, y no con ellos en el proyecto de física. Entre otras cosas, le dijeron que hacer esas cosas por lástima no lo hacían buena persona, sino estúpido. Al final, había podido solucionar las cosas con Nino, pero no parecía del todo consentido. Lila se limitó a desearle suerte de una manera que le pareció bastante hipócrita. De todas formas, estaba demasiado agotado para pensar... Estaba a punto de quedarse dormido, cuando un chillido sobrenatural retumbó en sus oídos y en los de Plagg; sin importar la hora, había un akuma haciendo estragos en París. Lo único bueno de eso, pensó Adrien mientras se transformaba, era que podría ver a Ladybug de nuevo.

La batalla fue violenta y fugaz. Ladybug, a pesar de la hora y su delgadez, parecía renovada. Atacó con más ímpetu que en los meses pasados, aunque gracias a eso se llevó más golpes de los necesarios (los cuales parecía no sentir). Cuando purificaron el akuma y regresaron todo a la normalidad, descubrieron que la víctima era una niña de ocho años a la que sus hermanos mayores habían aterrorizado con historias de horror. Ladybug no tardó en volver a su casa, pero Chat Noir decidió recargar las energías de Plagg y verificar que Marinette estuviera bien, pues muchos de los golpes habían parecido serios.

A pesar de que sabía que la chica debía seguir despierta, le sorprendió encontrarla en el balcón.

\- Buenas noches, gatito.- Saludó la peliazul.

\- ¿Me estabas esperando, princesa? - Preguntó con una sonrisa coqueta.

\- No exactamente. Aunque de cierta forma, esperaba que vinieras. No podía conciliar el sueño. -

\- Bueno, no te culpo. Este akuma era increíblemente ruidoso. Se llamaba a sí misma "La Llorona". Como el personaje de la leyenda hispana. -

\- Supongo que eso tiene algo que ver. Pero estaba despierta antes del ataque. -

\- Deberías tratar de dormir. Te dejaré para que puedas hacerlo. Solo quería asegurarme de que estuvieras a salvo. Buenas noches, princesa. - El chico hizo una inclinación, y se dispuso a saltar del balcón, cuando la chica lo tomó de la mano.

\- Por favor, quédate unos minutos más. -

En ese momento, ella lo miró con tanta desesperación, que sintió que su corazón se hacía pedazos. ¿No hacía solo unos minutos parecía estar bien? Bajó del balcón y se colocó frente a ella sin decir palabra alguna, pero dándome a entender que se quedaría todo el tiempo que fuera necesario. La joven sonrió y Chat Noir acarició su mejilla. A pesar del guante, pudo notar que su piel estaba helada. La acercó más a su cuerpo por inercia.

\- Entremos. Te estás congelando. - La chica asintió en silencio, pero sólo se pegó más a él, buscando la calidez que le ofrecía. Lo miraba directamente a los ojos, con los labios entreabiertos, como invitándolo a probarlos. No le parecía correcto besarla, a pesar de que era lo que más deseaba en ese momento. Pero sus labios se fueron acercando lentamente, de manera simultánea. No se alejaron cuando sintieron sus alientos mezclarse, ni cuándo sintieron el primer roce de sus narices. Fue Chat quién, finalmente, se atrevió a cerrar el beso. A pesar de la inexperiencia de ambos chicos, rápidamente se convirtió en algo hambriento y desesperado. No era el primer beso de ninguno, pero sí el primero que recordaban. Definitivamente, no había sido algo dulce y mágico, pero mientras las piernas de Marinette rodeaban el cuerpo de Chat y él la aferraba a su cuerpo, se dieron cuenta de que era lo que ambos necesitaban, una forma de expresar el torbellino de emociones que atravesaban. Recobraron la conciencia de sus actos cuando llegaron al diván y Chat Noir comenzaba a retirar la blusa de Marinette. Cuando se separaron, el chico de dio cuenta de que estaba llorando.

\- Lo siento. - Murmuró Marinette, avergonzada. - No debí... - El chico solo la abrazó con delicadeza.

\- Sí tú no lo lamentas, yo tampoco lo haré, Marinette. - La chica solo correspondió su abrazo. - Es tarde. Deberías tratar de descansar. Mañana hablaremos de esto con calma -

\- Está bien. Pero quédate unos minutos más conmigo, por favor. -

\- Bueno, pero solo unos minutos. -

Ambos se quedaron dormidos en el diván.

* * *

**Aprovecho este espacio para hacer algunas aclaraciones:**

**En este fic, no pienso incluir a Luka: tendría qué hacerlo "malo" como a los compañeros de Marinette para que encajara con la trama, y no pienso hacerlo, ya que es de mis personajes favoritos. **

**Se supone que en el fic, los chicos tienen aproximadamente 17 años. **

**Es semi AU, ya que en esta historia, el Lucky Charm no cura las heridas no-magicas producidas durante el ataque. Por ejemplo, si el akuma te convierte en algún objeto, animal, te desaparece p algo parecido, el Lucky Charm lo arreglaría, pero si te electrocuta, hace que una piedra te rompa el brazo o te lastima con un golpe, no. Me doy está licencia ya que, al ser una serie para niños, probablemente no lo especifiquen. **

**Pienso corregir los errores ortográficos de los capítulos anteriores en cuanto tenga computadora. **

**Muchas gracias a las chicas que dejan review, y un especial saludo a Rebeca. **


	10. Pequeña Mentirosa

A Lila Rosi no le hizo ninguna gracia encontrar a _su_ Adrien sentado junto a la panadera. De acuerdo, no podía decir aún que era suyo, pero estaba convencida de que solo era cuestión de tiempo. Desde que había enviado el famoso mensaje que había pulverizado la vida de Marinette, las cosas habían ido como la seda para ella; desde su nombramiento como nueva presidenta de la clase, un crecimiento exponencial en su vida social y principalmente, la atención de Adrien Agreste. Incluso habían estado en el mismo equipo de física para el proyecto final, lo que significaba que tendrían que pasar muchas horas juntos fuera de clase... Hasta que la panadera lo estropeó. El modelo debía ser sumamente estúpido para estar hablando con la chica a pesar de las cosas horribles que ella había dicho usando la voz de la panadera. Porque aunque sus mentiras en un inicio habían tenido varias lagunas que casi la hacían ser expuesta un par de veces, ahora no los culpaba por no dudar; había sido sumamente cuidadosa con su plan, esperando seis meses después de su última akumatización como Chamaleon para enviar el audio, planeando todo detalladamente en su diario, provocándose ella misma una ráfaga de pensamientos negativos tan fuerte en esa ocasión, que Hawk Moth la akumatizó a pesar de que ser altas horas de la madrugada, controlando sus pensamientos para que ni siquiera el villano sospechara de sus planes y convenciéndolo de que era mejor actuar a primera hora del día.

En un momento, los escuchó reír a ambos, como si nada hubiera pasado en esos meses, y sintió una furia tan poderosa que por un segundo, solo un segundo, dejó que este deformara sus bellas facciones, resquebrajando la máscara que por tanto tiempo llevaba construyendo. Logró recomponerse antes de que cualquiera de diera cuenta. Tomó su lugar (el que antes le había pertenecido a Marinette) junto a Alya, y se dispuso a esperar a que la clase comenzara. Estaba abstraída en sus pensamientos, hasta que la voz de Nino la trajo de regreso a la realidad.

\- Hey, Adrien, no veo tu mochila. No me digas que volviste a olvidarla. -

\- No te preocupes, Nino, aquí la traigo. - Para confirmar sus palabras, señaló la mochila, que estaba bajo su pupitre. - Pero hoy me voy a sentar junto a Marinette. -

Lila creyó escuchar a Alya y Nino protestar, pero ya no estaba prestando atención. Una mezcla de frustración, ira y miedo se apoderó de su cuerpo. Si alguien le hubiera prestado atención, hubieran creído que la chica estaba a punto de desmayarse, debido a la mortal palidez que había adquirido su rostro. Alcanzó a notar una mariposa negra desde la ventana, y comenzó a practicar algunas respiraciones para tranquilizarse; si era akumatizada en ese momento, perdería el control por completo y quedaría totalmente expuesta. La mariposa se alejó del lugar y la clase comenzó. Tuvieron aproximadamente media hora de paz, hasta que escucharon un estruendo; el akuma había encontrado otra víctima.

Aproximadamente una hora después, Ladybug y Chat Noir habían logrado neutralizar al súpervillano de turno. Estaba tan abstraída en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera había prestado atención al parloteo emocionado de Alya sobre los detalles de la pelea. El fanatismo de la pelirroja hacia la estúpida heroína de París le resultaba repulsivo; probablemente, era lo peor de toda esa farsa. Echó un vistazo rápido al fondo del salón: Marinette y Adrien estaban resolviendo juntos los ejercicios de física, y se veían bastante animados. Si esto seguía así, todos sus esfuerzos se irían a la basura. ¿De qué le servía tener a todo el salón en contra de la panadera, si el modelo era la excepción? Tenía que trabajar en un nuevo plan, no iba a permitir que eso se le escapara de las manos.

Cuando volvió a casa, su madre no estaba. El ama de llaves le avisó que había tenido que ir a Italia a último momento, por algún asunto sumamente urgente relacionado a su puesto. Pensó en como esas ausencias le dolían tanto al principio, pero ahora, iban perfectamente con sus planes. En cuanto se encerró en su cuarto, enterró la cara en su almohada para ahogar sus gritos de rabia. Incluso unas cuantas lágrimas de ira se escaparon de sus ojos. Había sido un plan perfecto.

Esa madrugada, después de ser akumatizada, había esperado algunas horas en su cama, esperando que Hawk Moth decidiera dormir; era muy tarde, y seguramente habría querido estar en sus cinco sentidos para el ataque del día siguiente. No se equivocó. No recordaba nada de esa noche, pero lo había escrito en su diario antes de el ataque. Después, se había escabullido por la ventana, y había recorrido las desiertas calles de París hasta llegar a la Panadería de los padres de Marinette.

Colarse por la ventana había sido pan comido; la muy estúpida la había dejado abierta por el calor. Se acercó sigilosamente, aunque no era necesario; la chica tenía un sueño increíblemente pesado. No podía recordar los detalles, había olvidado todo con la cura milagrosa, así que no podía saber con que hambre había tomado los labios de la chica, a pesar de que un leve beso en la mejilla habría bastado para robar su forma. Su mal sana obsesión por Marinette involucraba deseos tan oscuros, tan reprimidos, pero no tan lejanos al odio, que ni siquiera ella misma era capaz de comprender mucho menos cuando se esforzaba tanto por mantenerse cuerda. Después de eso, había vuelto a su habitación, grabado el audio, almacenado en una USB y anotado cuidadosamente en su diario cada detalle. La cura milagrosa de Ladybug no solía afectar el contenido audiovisual, y esa no fue la excepción. Después, había esperado seis largos meses, para borrar ese pequeño incidente del radar, adquirido un teléfono desechable, y enviado el audio a toda la escuela, e incluso al número de la panadería, a través de él.

Lila secó las lágrimas de su rostro, se paró frente al enorme espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía frente a su cuarto, y se observó, hasta que nuevamente sus expresiones fueron indescifrables. No iba a permitir que un pequeño contratiempo arruinara sus planes. Tal vez dejarse akumatizar nuevamente no fuera un buena opción; esta vez, sería demasiado sospechoso. Pero la panadera no podía estar completamente limpia. Si Lila tenía algo claro, era que todas las personas ocultan algo. Y ella descubriría ese algo de Marinette, y lo usaría para terminar de destrozarla.

* * *

**Bien, este capítulo fue muy raro. Tenían razón; obviamente, la culpable fue Lila, ahora saben cómo lo hizo. Quise hacer esto desde su punto de vista para intentar explicar (ojo, no justificar) su forma de ser. Entre la sensación de abandono y varios tipos de celos. **

**Y como pueden ver, Lila está dispuesta a seguir lastimando a Marinette. **

**Leo sus comentarios. Un saludo.**


	11. Segundo Acto

**Hola, chicos. Antes que nada, quiero disculparme por la demora. He tenido una mezcla de bloqueo creativo con exceso de responsabilidades (estudio dos carreras universitarias y hago tareas ajenas para ganar dinero extra, así que apenas me da tiempo de respirar). Pero tenía muchas ganas de escribir, y quise aprovechar que es fin de semana.**

**Bien, dicho esto, quiero hacer una aclaración (o más bien, una nota). A partir de ahora, comienza lo que considero la segunda fase del fic. De allí el nombre del capítulo. El beso entre Chat y Marinette cambia completamente la partida y el verdadero drama (sí, todo esto fue solo un preludio) comienza ahora. No prometo actualizar seguido, pero trataré de dejar varios capítulos antes de que mi episodio maniaco de turno termine.**

**Bueno, ahora sí, volvamos a la historia.**

* * *

Adrien despertó en algún punto de la madrugada cercano al amanecer, aún transformado en Chat Noir. Se dio cuenta de que tenía a Marienette entre sus brazos; el cuerpo de la chica encajaba perfectamente con el suyo propio. Por puro instinto, hundió su rostro en el cuello de la chica, respirando su aroma con fuerza, despertándola con el movimiento. Ella se aferró a su cuerpo. Permanecieron entrelazados de esa forma en completo silencio, aún en el limbo de la inconsciencia, por lo que les pareció una eternidad. Pero en algún momento tenían que volver a la realidad; los primeros rayos de sol comenzaban a insinuarse y ambos tendrían que ir a la escuela. A demás, Adrien tenía que volver a su casa, pues corría el riesgo de que su padre descubriera su ausencia. Con todo el pesar del mundo, se separaron.

Marinette tuvo la impresión de que sería una despedida incómoda, así que el suave beso que Chat depositó en sus labios la tomó por sorpresa.

\- Te veré en la noche, princesa. Te quiero. - Le susurró el héroe dulcemente, antes de marcharse. Marinette se llevó los dedos a los labios, confundida y asustada, pero con una extraña sensación de calidez inundando su pecho. Muy tarde, se dio cuenta de que no le había respondido.

Casa uno, por separado, tenía una noción de cuantas complicaciones se desencadenarían por ese beso, pero ni juntos podrían haber calculado la magnitud de los conflictos que acababan de desencadenar.

Ambos fueron a la escuela sintiéndose en otra dimensión. El primer impulso de Adrien al verla sentada en el lugar de siempre fue lanzarse hacia ella y besarla nuevamente, pero sabía que solo lograría asustarla de esa manera. Mientras se preparaba para la escuela, el chico se había cuestionado cientos de veces por haberse dejado llevar por un impulso y dar ese paso como Chat Noir y no como Adrien Agreste. Había complicado las cosas de manera indescriptible. Pero ahora no podía dar marcha atrás, así que, con ayuda de todo su autocontrol, formó una sonrisa y se acercó a saludarla como se saluda a una amiga. Ella le respondió con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Te molesta si me siento contigo el día de hoy? -

\- ¡Claro que sí! Quiero decir, claro que no... Yo, bueno, sí... A lo que me refiero es que claro que no me molesta, eso no podría molestarme. Lo que quiero decir es que... - Al ver como la chica se ponía a tartamudear como en los viejos tiempos, Adrien no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa. Inmediatamente, se arrepintió, con miedo de que la chica interpretara el gesto como una burla, pero para su sorpresa, la chica comenzó a reír. Después de unos segundos de confusión, el se le unió.

\- ¿Y a qué se debe esta drástica decisión? - Preguntó la chica con una chispa de humor, una vez que ambos se calmaron.

\- Bueno... - Se interrumpió, mirando hacia donde estaba Lila. - Digamos que necesitaba un cambio de aires. - No pudo conocer la réplica de la chica, pues Nino lo interrumpió, preguntando si nuevamente había olvidado su mochila. El pequeño drama que se desató a continuación lo hizo olvidarse del tema.

Pasaron casi toda la mañana juntos, charlando y bromeando como si los meses anteriores jamás hubieran existido, con la diferencia de que esta vez, estaban solos. Marinette, a pesar de las ojeras, estaba radiante, tanto que a Adrien se le estrujaba el corazón cada que la veía. A la hora del descanso, ambos compartieron el desayuno de Adrien, a pesar de las protestas de la peliazul; él insistió en que no tenía tanta hambre. Eso era mentira. Finalmente, antes de que sonara el timbre, acordaron que comenzarían a reunirse para trabajar en el proyecto. El chico prometió enviarle los horarios disponibles en cuanto hablara con Nathalie.

La tarde pasó con tranquilidad, sin akumas, ni sentimounstros ni mensajes de odio. Tras terminar sus tareas, Marinette se quedó dormida, mucho antes de que el sol se ocultara. Estaba tan agotada que pudo permanecer así toda la noche, pero el sonido de unos golpes en su ventana la despertaron: Era Chat Noir.

Los sentidos de la chica se pusieron en alerta de inmediato. Durante todo el día, no había recibido un solo mensaje suyo, aunque lo había esperado. Incluso se había quedado dormida con el celular en la mano, esperando. Sus nervios habían aumentado a lo largo del día, y aunque gracias a Adrien había logrado distraerse un poco, su euforia se había transformado en miedo en cuanto se quedó sola. ¿Y si todo eso había sido un error? ¿Si Chat la había besado por lástima y ahora se arrepentía? Tal vez, en ese momento, había llegado a decirle que todo había sido un error y no volvería nunca más. Sintió miedo, pero aún así, abrió la ventana. En cuanto lo hizo, el héroe se lanzó sobre ella como un animal salvaje lo haría con su presa, y devoró sus labios en un beso desesperado que ella correspondió por inercia.

No había forma de que Marinette supiera cuantas veces, a lo largo del día, su compañero tuvo que contenerse para no besarla como lo estaba haciendo ahora, ni la desesperación con la que había esperado a que todas las luces de la mansión Agreste se apagaran para poder escabullirse de forma segura. Así que no entendía la desesperación de ese beso, pero de igual forma, le correspondió. En un momento, ambos tuvieron que separarse para tomar aire, pero sus frentes permanecieron unidas, mientras sus alientos se mezclaban. Con todos sus temores disueltos, al menos por el momento, la chica cayó en cuenta de que no había respondido la declaración de su compañero en la mañana.

\- Yo también te quiero, Chat. -

* * *

**Bien, no introduje a los kwamis en este capítulo porque, como dije, es una introducción al segundo acto de la historia. Tal vez, por eso también de la impresión de que fue muy brusco. Pero consideremos que Marinette/Ladybug y Chat/Adrien han convivido durante años (recordemos que en este fic tienen 17) y han desarrollado lazos emocionales muy fuertes. Sumando esto a la inestabilidad emocional de Marienette que la lleva a desarrollar dependencias emocionales fácilmente y el hecho de que Chat lleva años enamorado de ella... **

**A demás, este capítulo es mi forma de justificar los cambios de roles que se presentarán a continuación. Por otra parte, quiero hablar un poco más del perfil psicológico de Marinette en este momento. **

**Cuando una persona presenta ciertos transtornos depresivos, las actitudes de la persona varían mucho. No solo hablando de apatía y tristeza, sino de periodos de confusión emocional tan fuertes, que la persona no sabe lo que siente. También se presentan altibajos emocionales muy fuertes, en los que la persona, en determinado momento se siente feliz, casi eufórica, y después, extremadamente decaído y pesimista. Esto está muy relacionado con el desarrollo de episodios maniaco-depresivos. **

**En resumen; Marinette es un desastre.**

**En fin, nos leemos luego. Abrazos, bye.**


	12. Delirio

\- ¡Bueno, creo que por hoy es suficiente! - Exclamó Marinette, con una sonrisa, mientras se estiraba tras estar trabajando por horas.

\- ¿Segura? Es fin de semana. Podemos seguir trabajando hasta la madrugada, como la otra vez. Nathalie puede llamar a tus padres y mi guardaespaldas puede llevarte a casa. - Adrien estaba usando todo su autocontrol para no verse desesperado. Aún no se sentía listo para separarse de ella, especialmente, porque a la mañana siguiente tenía una sesión de modelaje, y no podría darse el lujo de desvelarse.

\- No creo que sea necesario. A este paso, tendremos el generador funcionando para la próxima semana; según Ms. Mendeleiev, somos el equipo que tiene más avances, por mucho... A demás, mis papás salieron de la ciudad y prefiero no dejar la casa sola por mucho tiempo. - Añadió, con algo de pena.

\- Entiendo... - Respondió, algo desanimado. Marinette se sintió un poco mal por él, pensando en que su reacción se debía al poco contacto que tenía con amigos fuera de clases.

\- Si tienes tiempo libre, podemos seguir trabajando mañana. -

\- ¡Por supuesto! - Respondió de inmediato, con una enorme sonrisa. - Estaré libre después de medio día, así que no creo que haya inconveniente. Te enviaré un mensaje para confirmar.

Esas semanas habían sido bastante buenas. Marinette no se había cortado ni una sola vez y gracias a los cuidados de Chat Noir, sus heridas estaban cicatrizando sin problemas, a pesar de que le quedarían bastantes cicatrices. Había recuperado un poco de peso y una fracción de su humor habitual. Gracias a Adrien, ya no estaba tan sola en el colegio; regularmente desayunaban juntos. En las tardes, la chica estaba comenzando a pasar tiempo con sus padres nuevamente, tratando de reparar su relación familiar, y aunque estaba siendo difícil, Tikki Y Chat Noir la animaban cuando sentía que ya no podía seguir más... Y hablando del héroe de París, este la visitaba casi todas las noches. A veces la ayudaba con sus diseños, otras veces, veían alguna película juntas, a veces charlaban y algunos días, solo se hacían mutua compañía en silencio. Se había habituado a su presencia al nivel de sentirse completamente cómoda en su presencia. No sabía si podía considerarlo o no su novio, pues la situación con su identidad como superhéroe era demasiado complicada, y como Ladybug, tenía que disimular para no comprometer su identidad secreta. Pero en ese momento, evitaba pensar en etiquetas, pues eso solo la alteraba; lo tenía a su lado y con eso era suficiente por el momento.

\- En ese caso, nos vemos mañana. Ya es un poco tarde. - Dijo señalando su reloj. Eran más de las once de la noche.

\- Diablos, no había notado la hora. - Respondió Adrien, ligeramente avergonzado. - Puedo pedirle a mi guardaespaldas que te lleve. -

\- No es necesario. París es bastante tranquilo. - No mentía. Gracias a los superheroes, los índices de criminalidad normal habían disminuido notablemente.

\- Insisto. -

\- De verdad, está bien así. Tengo ganas de caminar un poco para despejarme. -

No muy convencido, Adrien la acompañó a la entrada de la mansión. Se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla. Ninguno de los dos escuchó el flash de la cámara mientras se despedían. El rubio observó cómo la chica se colocaba sus audífonos, despreocupada, y desaparecía en medio de la noche.

\- Esto no me convence, Plagg. - Comentó el chico, mientras volvía a entrar a la mansión.

\- Chico, sabes que es Ladybug. Puede hacer papilla a cualquiera que trate de pasarse de listo con ella. -

\- Aún así. Es increíblemente distraída... Creo que sería mejor si... - Con cuidado, el chico estudió los ruidos de la mansión; probablemente su padre y Nathalie ya estaban dormidos. Subió a su habitación, sacó un enorme pedazo de Camembert y se lo ofreció a su kwami. - Date prisa, Plagg. - Tras un suspiro, el Kwami procedió a zamparse la porción de queso.

\- ¡Plagg, garras fuera! - Y tras un destello verde, el héroe gatuno se escabulló por la ventana.

Gracias a su visión nocturna, no tardó en localizar a Marinette a unas calles de distancia. La siguió desde una distancia segura, sin que la chica se diera cuenta. A pesar de estar atento ante cualquier peligro con el que su amada pudiera toparse, no pudo evitar deleitarse con la vista que ofrecía; Marinette llevaba un vaporoso vestido blanco hasta las rodillas que, junto con el cabello suelto, le daba un aire casi etéreo. Recordaba que su padre, al pasar por el estudio, había elogiado a la chica por ese vestido, pues era un diseño propio; en respuesta, ella había sonreído de una forma que le había detenido el corazón por un momento. Mientras caminaba, iba tarareando una melodía que le sonaba ligeramente familiar, y, estando segura de que nadie la veía, a veces daba algunas piruetas, como si de un vals secreto se tratara; cada que lo hacía, el héroe sentía que su corazón estallaba de amor.

Después de unos minutos, la joven llegó a su casa sin imprevistos y sin la intervención de su guardaespaldas. La observó entrar a la panadería y desaparecer de su campo de visión. Chat Noir suspiró. Ya estaba a salvo, y sabía que tenía que volver a casa, pero, ¿ya estaba ahí cierto? Unos minutos más no deberían hacer una diferencia, y moría por ver unos minutos más a su amada, y por qué no, pasar por un beso de buenas noches.

De un salto, el joven llegó a la ventana de Marinette. Escuchaba la música sin problemas desde afuera; sonrió al reconocer a _The Neighbourhood. _

_"Use the sleeves of my sweater_  
_Let's have an adventure_  
_Head in the clouds but my gravity's centered_  
_Touch my neck and I'll touch yours_  
_You in those little high waisted shorts, oh"_

De un momento a otro, la peliazul entró nuevamente a su campo de visión. No lo vio, pues bailaba con los ojos cerrados, fundiéndose con la música y haciéndolo suspirar, embelesado. Amaba verla así, despreocupada, feliz, como antes de que todo sucediera. En esos momentos entendió que, de no ser por la extraña forma en la que Marinette actuaba cuando él estaba cerca (adorablemente extraña, pero que no lo dejaba ver la esencia de la chica), irremediablemente hubiera caído a sus pies de todas formas, sin importar las identidades, las máscaras o cualquier cosa. Decidió observarla un poco más, sin interrumpir a la chica de su abstracción. En algún punto de su danza solitaria, se había deshecho de sus sandalias.

_Coming down_  
_One love, two mouths_  
_One love, one house_  
_No shirt, no blouse_  
_Just us, you find out_  
_Nothing that I wouldn't wanna tell you about, no, no_

¿Sería una mala idea entrar silenciosamente, para no interrumpirla? No quería asustarla. Pero al mismo tiempo, quería estar más cerca de ella. Decidió arriesgarse. La música sonaba tan fuerte, y el chico era tan ágil, que Marinette ni siquiera se inmuto cuando Chat Noir empujó la ventana y se deslizó al interior de la habitación. En ese momento, pudo apreciar que, a demás de bailar, tarareaba la canción discretamente. De reojo, notó una mancha roja moverse rápidamente, y supuso que era Tikki escondiéndose. Pero eso, y todo lo demás se borró de su mente cuando observó que, al ritmo de la música, Marinette acercaba su mano al discreto cierre al costado de su vestido y, con una lentitud desesperante, lo deslizaba hacia abajo, sin dejar de bailar en el proceso.

¿No pensaba desvestirse frente a él, cierto? Pero entonces recordó que se había metido en su habitación sin que ella se diera cuenta. ¿Debía carraspear o tirar un jarrón? ¿O tal vez irse en silencio, de la misma forma que había llegado? La música se detuvo, y creyó que se trataba de un castigo divino por espiarla, que la chica abriría los ojos y lo correría a patadas por ser un pervertido, pero no, simplemente, la canción había terminado. Durante esos eternos segundos, creyó que el la chica sería capaz de escuchar los violentos latidos de su corazón. Pero eso no pasó; en su lugar, comenzó a sonar una nueva melodía, una que, aunque no conocía, le hizo sentir un escalofrío en la espina dorsal con los primeros acordes. Tenía un ritmo exquisitamente sensual al que Marinette no tardó en adaptarse, mientras, dándole la espalda, terminaba de bajar el cierre de su vestido.

_Take you like a drug_

_I taste you on my tongue_

_You ask me what I'm thinking about_

_I tell you that I'm thinking about_

_Whatever you're thinking about_

La joven deslizó las mangas del vestido, descubriendo sus hombros. Y un segundo después, dejó caer el vestido, el cual se deslizó por su cuerpo con una lentitud exasperante, revelando su piel cremosa, las marcas de su espalda y muslos, así como una ropa interior blanca y lisa, mientras ella seguía contoneando las caderas suavemente. Chat Noir tragó saliva; la había visto con poca ropa en otras ocasiones, pero esto era diferente. La chica dio unos pasos al frente para salir del vestido, y se agachó para recogerlo. El rubio pensó que el movimiento no pudo haber sido más sensual si hubiera sido hecho adrede.

En ese momento, Marinette se giró en su dirección. Y abrió los ojos.

Marinette ni siquiera fue capaz de gritar; se quedó congelada al ver la mirada depredadora que Chat Noir le dirigía. Nunca lo había visto de esa forma, tan tenso, respirando de forma tan violenta. Ni siquiera durante las batallas. Cuando habló, su voz sonaba tan grave que le arrancó un escalofrío.

_I tried to write your name in the rain_  
_But the rain never came_  
_So I made with the sun_  
_The shade, always comes at the worst times_

\- Me detendré si lo pides. -

Y acto seguido, se lanzó hacia ella como un animal salvaje, a besarla con desesperación. Nunca se habían besado con tanta voracidad, y ambos sabían que, si continuaban, eso podría llegar demasiado lejos. Pero la sensación del cuero contra su piel desnuda y el olor de Chat Noir no permitían a Marinette pensar claramente. En un momento, la tenía acorralada contra la pared y en un movimiento brusco, la tomó de los muslos y la elevó en el aire. Por inercia, ella rodeó su cadera con las piernas y profundizó más el beso. Los labios de Chat Noir abandonaron los suyos y se deslizaron a su clavícula, arrancándole algunos suspiros que rápidamente se convirtieron en gemidos cuando comenzó a mordisquear su cuello. No lo detuvo cuando sitió como batallaba por desabrochar su brasier, ni cuando sintió que sus senos quedaban expuestos. Sin despegarla de su cuerpo, el chico la cargó hasta el escritorio, donde tiró todo de un manotazo antes de depositarla sobre el escritorio con delicadeza.

Pronto, los besos dejaron de ser suficiente. Marinette buscó con desesperación el cierre del traje, para poder sentir la piel de su amante. A los pocos segundos, la camisa del traje estaba en el suelo, al igual que uno de los guantes. A pesar de las prendas que aún lo separaban, ella podía sentir la erección de Chat Noir sobre su propia entrepierna. Él la acercó más, para aumentar la fricción, mientras su mano desnuda, de una inusitada suavidad, acariciaba su espalda. Con las manos temblorosas, desabrochó el cinturón de cuero negro, buscó el cierre en el pantalón y comenzó a bajarlo léntamente, haciendo jadear al chico. Ambos pararon de golpe y se miraron a los ojos, expectantes y repentinamente conscientes de lo que estaba por suceder cuando la chica logró liberarlo. La atmósfera era más cálida de lo habitual en una noche de primavera.

Con un beso, Marinette dio a entender que estaba bien, que ella lo deseaba. Con la mano denuda, Chat Noir movió la ropa interior de la chica hacia un lado. Pudo sentir su humedad con la punta de los dedos. Comenzó a jugar con ella, acariciándola en el exterior, haciéndola gemir su nombre cuando introdujo el primer dedo, mientras masajeaba su botón suavemente con el pulgar. Su respiración cada vez más errática, sus gemidos, sus uñas clavándose en su espalda desnuda le decían que lo estaba haciendo bien.

Antes de llegar al orgasmo, ella lo detuvo. Chat entendió la petición silenciosa, y dejó que ella lo tomara y lo guiara a su entrada, a su propio ritmo. Estaba tan húmeda que comenzó a deslizarse dentro de ella sin problemas. Lo hizo con una lentitud tortuosa para ambos, tratando de no lastimarla; era una tortura exquisita. La música seguía sonando en el fondo, pero en ese momento, solo importaban sus respiraciones. Cuando estuvo completamente adentro, ella comenzó a mover suavemente las caderas, dándole a entender que estaba lista. Chat Noir comenzó a moverse con suavidad, apretando suavemente su trasero, mientras jadeaba contra su cuello, hasta que Marinette dijo algo que lo descolocó.

\- Más duro, por favor. - Gimió junto a su oído, haciendo que su amante perdiera la razón.

No tuvo que pedirlo dos veces. El ritmo de las embestidas comenzó a ir _in cresendo_, al igual que los gemidos de la chica. Que le pedía, le rogaba, que por favor, no se detuviera, mientras sus uñas se clavaban tan fuerte en los hombros del héroe de París que la sangre comenzaba a teñir de rojo su piel, pero el parecía no darse cuenta en medio del frenesí, tratando de darle a su amada lo que pedía, disfrutando de su calidez mientras la devoraba, marcando su inmaculada piel con labios y dientes, mientras el ruido húmedo y obsceno que producían sus cuerpos al chocar lo enloquecía más. Cuando sentía que estaba a punto de consumirse, sintió como el cuerpo de la chica se tensaba. Los repentinos espasmos en su interior, sumada a la forma tan sensual con la gimió su nombre lo hicieron correrse a la par de ella. Cerró los ojos, abandonándose al cúmulo de sensaciones.

Dejaron que sus respiraciones se calmaran sin separarse, aferrándose el uno al otro como si de eso dependiera su vida, embriagándose en el aroma del otro, sin sentirse preparados aún para enfrentar la realidad de lo que acababan de hacer.

* * *

**Creo que este es el capítulo más largo que he escrito (aunque las letras de canciones cuenten como relleno). Pero qué les puedo decir, me gusta escribir cochinadas, como intuirán los que leen mi otro fic de MLB o los de Diabolik Lovers. En fin, de nuevo pido disculpas por mi larga pausa... Voy lenta, pero segura.**

**No oficialmente, ya voy a la mitad de la historia (creo). Originalmente, la escena sexual estaba planeada de una forma diferente, pero salió esta chingadera. A Marinette le gusta duro (?) Como aclaración, se supone que era su primera vez, pero a este punto la chica tiene el umbral del dolor muy alto, a demás de que la primera experiencia sexual no tiene que ser dolorosa si existe la lubricación correcta.**

**Bueno, muchas gracias a quienes me han dejado reviews. Trataré de comenzar a contestarlos. Nos leemos pronto.**

**Posdata: Las canciones se llaman "Sweater Weather" y "Daddy Issues", de The Neighbourhood. Ese grupo hace canciones bien hornys-depresivas. **


	13. Culpa y deseo

Chat salió al balcón para darle a Marinette unos minutos de privacidad para vestirse. Por alguna razón, ambos se sentían una timidez antinatural. El aire frío contra su torso desnudo resaltaba la ausencia del pequeño cuerpo de la chica. Se sentía extraño, como si desde ese momento, fuera un nuevo Adrien. ¿Notarían las personas algo distinto en él? Esa era solo una de sus tantas inquietudes. Por un momento, el chico temió que aquel acto tan íntimo que acababan de realizar creara alguna especie de barrera entre su Lady y él. Pero supo que no tenía de preocuparse cuando los pequeños brazos de la chica lo rodearon por la cintura; estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no la había oído llegar.

\- Vamos a dormir, Chat. -

A pesar de la quietud de la noche, hubiera resultado imposible que alguno de ellos escuchara los clics de la cámara a algunos metros.

Adrien despertó antes de que aparecieran los primeros rayos de sol. Tal vez había dormido tres o cuatro horas, pero por alguna razón, se sentía lleno de energía. Decidió dejarle una nota a Marinette en lugar de despertarla, y se separo suavemente de ella. Antes de irse, besó su frente con infinita ternura. Le pareció increíble que alguien con una apariencia tan frágil fuera capaz de llevar una carga tan grande como la responsabilidad de ser la heroína de París... Pero así era Marinette, un cúmulo infinito de contrastes.

Regresó a su habitación con tiempo de sobra. Tras destransformarse y dejar una doble ración de queso para Plagg, se dirigió a la ducha. En su mente, todos los recuerdos y las sensaciones de la noche anterior se arremolinaban mientras el agua caliente hacía escocer las marcas que la chica le había dejado con las uñas durante su desenfreno. La situación rayaba a lo surreal. No se arrepentía, para nada, pero tenía miedo de que ella lo hiciera. Todo había sido demasiado rápido, vulgar, incluso un poco violento. ¿Lo odiaría después de eso? Pero ella lo había pedido de esa forma. Aún así, en retrospectiva, sentía que debió haberse controlado, darle algo más especial. Trataría de remediarlo la siguiente vez. Si había una siguiente vez. Pero, por los Miraculus... Como deseaba que hubiera una siguiente vez, y que fuera en ese mismo instante.

Al salir de la ducha, se detuvo frente al espejo. Salvo por las marcas oscuras en la base de su cuello y los arañazos en su espalda, nada en él había cambiado. Agradeció que la sesión del día fuera sobre la colección de invierno, pues así las marcas no serían visibles. Tras vestirse, notó que había pasado más tiempo de lo planeado en el baño, así que ya no le quedaba tiempo para desayunar (a pesar de que Plagg le ofreció un trozo de su cammembert, el cual el chico rechazó). No le tomó importancia, pues después de la sesión podría desayunar algo en casa de Marinette; seguramente sus padres ya estarían de regreso al medio día. Camino al estudio, envió dos mensajes. Uno como Chat, deseándole a Marinette un buen día, y otro como Adrien, recordándole la cita que tenían a medio día; conociendo a Marinette, tardaría varias horas el leer su mensaje.

La sesión transcurrió sin contratiempos, a pesar de que la mente de Adrien estaba muy lejos.

En cuanto el camarógrafo indicó que estaba satisfecho con las fotografías, Adrien corrió hacia el vestidor donde había dejado ambos teléfonos y a Plagg.

" ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora? Es domingo. Ten un buen día. Te quiero". "¡Buenos días, Adrien! Claro, nos vemos a medio día. Mis papás están de regreso y harán quiché ;) "

\- A juzgar por la sonrisa boba, supongo que es la chica de coletas. - Comentó Plagg.

\- Sí, es Marinette. La veré en media hora. No sé como podré actuar como si nada después de lo de anoche... Bah, ni siquiera sé por qué te lo estoy contando a ti. -

\- No creo que quieras hablar de esto con tu padre, ¿cierto? - Ante la sola mención de la idea, Adrien hizo una mueca de disgusto. - Exacto. En fin, no sé por qué te rompes tanto la cabeza. Es algo que todos los humanos hacen.

\- No creo que lo entiendas. -

\- Por si mi experiencia milenaria no fuera suficiente. - Replicó el kwami, ofendido. - déjame recordarte que no eres mi primer portador. He lidiado con adolescentes hormonales más veces de las que querría haberlo hecho. Aunque debo darles crédito; ustedes han sido los portadores más ciegos que he conocido. No pienses las cosas demasiado.

\- No se trata de eso. Siento que la estoy engañando. Tengo que fingir que nada pasó por el estúpido asunto de las identidades. Esto está mal. -

El kwami no pudo responder, pues alguien tocó la puerta.

\- ¿Estás bien, Adrien? -

\- ¡Sí! ¡Solo dame un segundo, Nathalie! Estoy terminando de vestirme - Y dándole vueltas a sus propias palabras, se apresuró a cambiarse.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, Marinette permanecía sumergida en la bañera, con los ojos cerrados. Se sentía extraña. Pensó que si las cosas fueran distintas, seguramente habría hablado con Alya. La extrañaba muchísimo. Tenía a Tikki, pero no era lo mismo; sentía que habían cosas que la naturaleza de la kwami no le permitía comprender. Pero aunque aún fueran amigas, estaba el asunto de la identidad de Chat. Su vida estaba llena de secretos; ni siquiera conocía el verdadero rostro del chico al que se había entregado. Tal vez ahora pensaría que era una zorra, y no en el buen sentido, como Rena Rouge. En cierta forma lo era, ¿no? ¿Eso significaba que ahora comenzaría a tratarla distinto? No sabría si podría soportarlo.

\- Basta, Marinette. - Se dijo a si misma en voz alta. Tenía que frenar el rumbo de sus pensamientos, o terminaría haciéndose daño. Ya había hablado de eso con Tikki. Solo debía dejar que las cosas sucedieran. A demás, en ese momento tenía que ocuparse del _otro problema. _Ninguno de los dos había usado protección. En cuanto había caído en cuenta, el pánico se había apoderado de ella. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan tonta? Por su puesto que quería una familia, pero no en ese momento, y mucho menos existiendo tantos secretos de por medio. Podría usar parte sus ahorros para comprar una píldora de emergencias, pero tendría que ser dentro de varias horas, pues pasaría la tarde trabajando en el proyecto, y no podía ir a una farmacia cercana, donde los dependientes la conocían a ella y a sus padres.

Con un suspiro, salió de la bañera; ya casi era medio día. Se vistió con unos jeans, una camiseta y un suéter beige con cuello de tortuga, para cubrir las marcas que Chat había dejad sobre su piel. Mientras desenredaba su cabello, Adrien se asomó por la trampilla de su habitación; Sabine lo había invitado a pasar directamente.

Mientras trabajaban, Marinette estaba demasiado distraída para notar el extraño comportamiento de Adrien. Para las seis de la tarde, aún no habían logrado hacer algún avance significativo.

\- Tal vez deberíamos continuar mañana. - Sugirió Marinette. - Estoy algo cansada, y aún tengo que comprar algunas telas. -

\- Oh, entiendo. - Murmuró Adrien, un poco decepcionado. - ¿Quieres que te acompañe?.

\- ¡No! - Respondió, con demasiada brusquedad. Al ver la mirada herida del chico, trató de suavizar su tono. - Quiero decir, no es necesario; son pocas cosas y sería bastante rápido. A demás, tú también deberías descansar. -

Había sido una excusa bastante pobre, pero pareció funcionar. El chófer del chico no tardó en llegar, y en cuanto se despidieron, Marinette le avisó a sus padres que iba a salir por unas telas, y a paso nervioso, se dispuso a alejarse de esa parte de la ciudad, sin notar que estaba siendo seguida. En cuanto consideró que estaba lo suficientemente lejos de casa, buscó una farmacia, compró la famosa píldora y procedió a tomarla, sintiéndose como alguna especie de criminal. Aún así, cuando volvió a casa, sentía que se había liberado de un enorme peso.

Tras cenar sin apetito y desearle las buenas noches a sus padres, Marinette trató de dormir, pero no fue capaz de hacerlo. Cuando a media noche escuchó el tímido golpeteo de Chat Noir en su ventana, no tardó en abrir.

\- Hola, Chat. -

\- ¿Puedo pasar? -

\- Claro. -

Durante unos minutos, ambos se quedaron en silencio, sin saber que decir. A diferencia de otras veces, este era un silencio incómodo.

\- ¿Estás molesta conmigo? - Preguntó Chat, aparentemente de la nada.

\- ¿Qué? No, para nada. ¿Por qué estaría molesta contigo? -

\- Bueno... Tu sabes... Por lo que hicimos anoche. - Respondió, sin poder verla a los ojos.

\- No, Chat. No estoy molesta... Solo... No sé, me siento extraña. -

\- Entiendo. -

\- ¿Chat? -

\- ¿Sí? -

\- ¿Te arrepientes?

\- ¿Qué? - Esta vez fue turno del chico de sobresaltarse. - ¡No! Fue maravilloso. - Al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, se sonrojó violentamente. - Quiero decir... Marinette, sé que seguramente hubieras querido algo diferente, pero para mi, fue una noche inolvidable, en el buen sentido. Aunque entiendo si no te sientes de la misma forma. ¿Tú te arrepientes? - Preguntó, con miedo a la respuesta.

\- No. - Respondió con más seguridad de la que esperaba. - Solo... Tenía miedo.

Chat no tuvo que preguntar a qué se refería, porque lo entendía perfectamente. Para ambos, era un alivio saber que esa noche no iba a destruir esa extraña relación en la que se encontraban. Una vez despejadas sus dudas, fue como si algún hechizo se rompiera. De pronto, en la cama de Marinette, hablando como siempre, riendo de los miedos temores y los malos entendidos.

\- Chat. -

\- ¿Sí, Princesa? -

\- Si vamos a volver a hacerlo... Creo que deberíamos ser más precavidos. - En ese momento, el héroe palideció violentamente al darse cuenta de a lo que se refería.

\- Mierda. -

\- Tranquilo, eso ya está solucionado. - Y procedió a explicarle su travesía a los barrios bajos de París. En ese momento, el rubio se sintió el idiota más grande del mundo. Ahora entendía por qué Marinette parecía tan ausente esa tarde. Aún así, sintió como un peso enorme desaparecía de sus hombros; definitivamente no estaba listo para ser padre.

Ahora que ambos estaban mucho más relajados, el sueño comenzaba a apoderarse de ellos. Entonces, el joven recordó una de las razones por las que había llegado esa noche.

\- Mari... -

\- ¿Mhh? - Musitó.

\- Tengo que revisar tus heridas. -

\- ¿No puede ser mañana? Estoy cansada... -

\- No podemos correr el riesgo de que se te infecten. Será rápido. -

La chica respondió con un sonido extraño, en parte quejido, en parte señal de asentimiento. Mientras Chat buscaba el botiquín, Marinette se quitó el camisón y se tendió boca abajo. Cuando Chat volvió, sintió como su miembro se endurecía al recorrer su delicada figura casi desnuda. Tragó saliva y trató de concentrarse.

-Recuerda. Ojos cerrados... Plagg... Destransfórmame. -

La luz verde iluminó la habitación por un momento, y ahora, en el lugar de Chat, se encontraba Adrien Agreste. Con las manos temblorosas, procedió a limpiar las heridas que estaban tardando más en cicatrizar. A excepción de las cicatrices, la piel de la chica era increíblemente suave, y casi sin darse cuenta, comenzó a recorrer con las yemas de sus dedos la línea de su columna, arrancando un gemido de los labios de la chica que hizo su miembro palpitar. De pronto, ninguno de los dos tenía sueño.

\- Marinette... Me vas a volver loco. - Susurró el chico, con una voz tan hambrienta que nadie hubiera podido relacionar con Adrien Agreste.

\- Por favor, Chat... Sigue... -

Esas palabras sonaban tan similares a las que le había dicho la noche anterior... Y realmente, deseaba seguir, volver a hacerla suya... Pero utilizando su último vestigio de cordura, se detuvo. Al menos por esa noche, lo más prudente era solo dormir. Así que terminó de curarla, y, renovada su transformación, la envolvió en sus brazos, hasta que ambos se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

**¿Cuánto tiempo sin leernos? Bastante más de lo planeado, si me preguntan a mi. He tenido unos meses horribles, pero espero volver a actualizar regularmente. **

**En fin, consideren este capítulo como una mini cátedra de las consecuencias del sexo sin protección (?) Y recuerden; las postdays no son dulces. **


	14. Indigna

Cuando Chat abrió los ojos y reconoció el cuarto de Marinette, no se sintió sorprendido; de alguna forma, despertar con ella en sus brazos se había vuelto algo natural. Tras separarse de ella con delicadeza y dejar besar suavemente su frente, se deslizo hacia la penumbra. Por un momento, creyó escuchar algo parecido al "clic" de una cámara, pero tras dar un vistazo rápido a la calle desierta, decidió que había sido su imaginación.

* * *

Marinette había tenido una mañana maravillosamente tranquila. Antes de salir de la panadería, su mamá le había entregado una bolsa con croissants rellenos de queso crema, para ella y para Adrien. Como ambos habían llegado temprano, tuvieron tiempo suficiente para probar algunos mientras conversaban de temas triviales. El trabajo de literatura del día había sido asignado en parejas, y con ayuda de Adrien, había terminado con tiempo de sobra. Aunque de vez en cuando recibían algunas miradas desagradables del resto del grupo, habían aprendido a ignorarlas. Marinette se sentía un poco culpable por Adrien, ya que, al parecer, ser amigo suyo había colocado una barrera entre él y el resto del grupo, pero al chico parecía no importarle en absoluto. A demás, estaba la cereza del pastel; Lila Rossi había enviado un mensaje diciendo que llegaría después del almuerzo, pues tenía un desayuno con la reina de Inglaterra (algo que, al parecer, solo a Adrien y Marinette les pareció ridículamente falso).

Pero al parecer, la paz era un lujo bastante efímero, pues mientras ambos almorzaban en el parque cercano a la escuela, unos gritos cercanos los alertaron de la presencia de un nuevo akuma.

\- Eh... Yo... Olvidé mi teléfono en el salón y debo avisarle a mi padre que estoy bien. - Inventó Adrien.

\- Oh, claro. Aquí te espero. - Replicó Marinette nerviosamente.

En cuanto se quedó sola, buscó rápidamente un escondite. La pequeña Kwami salió de su bolsa.

\- ¿No puedo tener un día completo de paz, cierto? - La kwami la miró con un poco de pena. Sin esperar por una respuesta, continuó. - Bueno, entre más rápido terminemos con esto, mejor. ¿Lista, Tikki? -

\- ¡Lista! Di las palabras, Marinette. -

\- ¡Tikki, motas! -

Una vez transformada, se dirigió rápidamente al lugar del que provenían los gritos. En medio de la calle, entre una multitud tratando de huir y decenas de autos recién abandonados, levitaba una figura femenina de largos cabellos rubios, ataviada con una delicada armadura dorada. En la mano derecha, llevaba un enorme arco y a su espalda, cargaba con un carcaj de cuero repleto de flechas. Cuando se acercó más notó que, a pesar de la expresión de ira que deformaba su rostro, era una mujer hermosa. Era evidente que se trataba del akuma.

\- ¡Todos los hombres son unos cerdos! ¡Y no descansaré hasta que ninguno de ellos pueda volver a dañar a una mujer inocente! -

\- Supongo que esta no es de las cosas que se solucionan hablando - Murmuró Ladybug para si misma.

En un movimiento ágil, la joven de la armadura sacó una flecha del carjac y sin siquiera tomase un segundo al apuntar, disparó hacia un hombre que trataba de huir. En cuanto lo tocó, la flecha desapareció, y el hombre se transformó en un aterrorizado ciervo. Al verlo, el akuma soltó una sonora carcajada.

\- ¡Ningún hombre podrá escapar de la ira de Artemisa! - Mientras hablaba, tomó una nueva flecha y metamorfoseó a otro transeúnte. Estaba a punto de disparar nuevamente, cuando un golpe de bastón arrojó su arco a varios metros.

\- ¿Existe alguna posibilidad de que hagamos esto por las buenas y nos digas de una vez dónde está el akuma? -

De un salto, la chica fue a parar al otro extremo de la calle, y tras extender brazo derecho, el arco volvió por mi mismo a su mano.

\- No, por supuesto que no. - Se respondió a si mismo Chat, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

\- ¡Cuidado! - Escuchó, antes de ser arrastrado varios metros por el yo-yo de Ladybug.

\- ¡No bajes la guardia, Chat. Es muy rápida! - Mientras hablaba, rechazó un par de flechas más usando su yo-yo como escudo. El chico tardó unos segundos en ponerse en guardia. Parecía que cada akuma era más agresivo que el anterior.

\- ¿Tienes algún plan, mi Lady? - Gritó el chico, mientras esquivaba una nueva flecha.

\- El akuma debe estar en el arco. Tenemos que tratar de acercarnos.

\- Los ataques están dirigidos a mi.- Observó Chat. - Puedo intentar distraerla. -

\- Está bien... Ten cuidado. -

\- No te preocupes, Mi Lady. Los gatos tenemos siete vidas. - Replicó, guiñando un ojo con coquetería. Volviéndose hacia Artemisa, gritó - ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? - Como respuesta, una nueva lluvia de flechas se dirigió hacia él. Apenas logró esquivarlas.

Mientras recargaba, Ladybug dio un rodeo para acercarse a la villana por detrás. Observó con preocupación que había comenzado a disparar varias flechas a la vez. Lanzó su yo-yo en un intento de inmovilizarla, pero Artemisa percibió el movimiento de reojo y la esquivó con una gracia envidiable.

\- Oh, Ladybug. Te daré un consejo, de mujer a mujer. No vale la pena sacrificarse por ninguno de esos adefesios llamados hombres. Por dentro, todos son igual de repulsivos, y ese saco de pulgas no es diferente al resto. - Ignorándola, la heroína moteada volvió a tratar de golpearla, fallando estrepitosamente. - Pero si insistes en defenderlo, puedo hacer una excepción y dejarlo en paz a cambio de tu Miraculous. -

\- Yo te propongo un mejor trato. Entrégame el akuma y terminemos con esto de una vez. Ambas sabemos cómo va a terminar esto. - Ladybug trató de acercarse nuevamente, pero esta vez, en lugar de esquivarla, Artemisa la recibió con un revés de su arco que la arrojó varios metros atrás, dejándola visiblemente aturdida. Era el momento perfecto para tratar de tomar su Miraculous, pero en lugar de eso, la villana se alejó en búsqueda de nuevas víctimas.

\- Atacarnos entre nosotras solo impide concentrarnos en el verdadero enemigo. - Dijo mientras se marchaba.

Unos momentos después, Chat Noir, quien había visto el enfrentamiento, estaba a su lado.

\- ¿Estás bien? - Preguntó, sin su característico tono juguetón.

\- Eso creo. - Respondió Ladybug con una mueca. El traje había recibido la mayor parte del impacto, pero aún así, sentía las costillas adoloridas. - Es demasiado rápida. Tenemos que encontrar alguna forma de inmovilizarla. - Viendo una docena de ciervos corriendo e distintas direcciones, añadió. - Y hay que hacerlo pronto. -

Sin tener una idea de como inmovilizar a Artemisa, Ladybug invocó su Lucky Charm. Una copia del miraculous de la abeja se materializó en el aire, indicándole lo que tenía que hacer. No se sorprendió; cada vez, necesitaban refuerzos para lidiar con los akumas con mayor frecuencia.

\- Volveré tan rápido como pueda, Chat. No trates de enfrentarla tú solo. -

En cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, Ladybug buscó un callejón para destransformarse. Mientras Tikki recargaba sus energías en su bolsa, Marinette corría tan rápido como podía hacia la casa del maestro Fu.

En cuanto tuvo el Miraculous de la abeja, se transformó y se dirigió hacia el hotel Le Grand París en busca de Chloé. Pero a excepción de algunos ciervos, el hotel estaba desierto. Había pasado más de una hora desde que había iniciado el ataque; seguramente, la mayoría de los ciudadanos habían buscado algún refugio. El tiempo apremiaba, y no podía darse el lujo de buscar a un nuevo portador, por lo que fusionó ambos miraculous. Con ayuda de su comunicador, localizó a Chat y se apresuró a encontrarse con él.

\- ¿Dónde está Chloé? - Preguntó Chat. No era la primera vez que Ladybug se veía forzada a fusionar miraculous, pero solía hacerlo como última opción.

\- No pude localizarla. Hay que detener al akuma rápido. Ya ha provocado demasiados problemas. -

No les fue difícil encontrarla gracias a las transmisiones en vivo; ya que solo atacaba a los hombres, las mujeres podían grabar sin peligro. El plan era simple, pero arriesgado. Habrían dos ataques sorpresas, el primero de Chat e inmediatamente después, iría Ladybug, utilizando Venom para inmovilizarla; después de eso, Chat Noir utilizaría su cataclismo en el arco y acabarían con todo. Tenían que sincronizarse a la perfección para que el plan funcionara, y solo tenían una oportunidad, pues dependían del factor sorpresa, pero sabían que eran capaces de hacerlo.

Pero, como si el destino estuviera en su contra, algo llamó la atención de Artemisa, haciéndola voltear hacia el tejado en el que ambos héroes se encontraban. Las flechas iban directamente hacia Ladybug... Y hubieran llegado a su destino, de no ser por Chat Noir, que se interpuso en su trayectoria, protegiéndola, como tantas veces, con su propio cuerpo. Ahora, en lugar de su compañero, había un ciervo, negro como la noche, que la observaba con ojos cargados de tristeza.

Todo pasó demasiado rápido. Chat Noir se encontraba demasiado cerca del borde del tejado. Cuando se transformó, parte de su cuerpo quedó sin apoyo alguno, y al tratar de estabilizarse, perdió el equilibrio, cayendo al vacío. Ladybug trató de evitarlo, pero el peso la arrastró junto a Chat. El impacto la hubiera matado de no ser por la protección del traje. Aún así, ni siquiera podía levantarse. Y no muy lejos de ella, el ciervo negro se encontraba inmóvil. Trató de arrastrarse hacia él, pero Artemisa se interpuso en su camino. Ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para resistirse cuando esta se agachó para quitarle los aretes. Sabía que esta vez había fallado, a todo París, a su Chat.

\- Ese no es mi problema. -

Aturdida como estaba por el golpe, Ladybug tardó unos momentos en darse cuenta de que Artemisa no se dirigía a ella.

\- ¡No me hables de esa forma, cerdo! ¡Sabes que, aunque quisiera, no lo puedo revertir! - Al parecer, el akuma estaba discutiendo con Hawk Moth. ¿Por qué? Por fin los había vencido... Después de tantos años, estaba a punto de tener su Miraculous y el de Chat Noir... Entonces, se dio cuenta del error. "No puede tomar el Miraculous de Chat con él en esa forma". Eso los colocaba a todos en un punto muerto.

Con la mente aún nublada, observó como Artemisa le gritaba a Hawk Moth, como lo amenazaba de destrozarlo y como, repentinamente, un dolor insoportable parecía apoderarse del cuerpo de Artemisa, antes de que el akuma abandonara por sí mismo el arco, dejando a una joven asustada en donde antes se encontraba la supervillana.

De alguna forma, Ladybug logró ponerse de pie y purificar el akuma. Inmediatamente después, invocó su Lucky Charm, y, sin siquiera detenerse a analizar el objeto que su poder le había otorgado, lo lanzó al aire, invocando su Miraculous Ladybug. Aunque había vuelto a la normalidad, Chat seguía sin moverse. Al borde del llanto, se acercó al chico, rogándole que por favor, despertara. Pero Chat seguía sin moverse.

\- ¡Por favor, Chat, despierta! - Suplicó. No se había dado cuenta de en qué momento las lágrimas habían comenzado a fluir, ni le importaba. No podía perderlo, no a él. Simplemente, era más de lo que podía soportar. Entonces, el milagro ocurrió, y Chat abrió los ojos.

* * *

Esa noche, cuando Chat entró a su habitación, lo estaba esperando. Sin decir una palabra, lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Y lloró como no había podido hacerlo esa tarde, cuando debía hacerse cargo del desastre ocasionado por Hawk Moth.

\- Creí que te había perdido.- Murmuró.

\- Tranquila, Marinette. Los gatos tenemos siete vidas. - Al escuchar la misma frase que le había dicho esa tarde, antes de la batalla, lo abrazó con más fuerzas.

El chico esperó pacientemente, y la peliazul lloró hasta quedarse dormida. Pero esa vez, algo se había roto, no solo en ella como Marinette, sino también como su alterego. Sentía que había fallado, a él, al maestro Fu, a todo París. Esa tarde habían sido derrotados, y a pesar de que se habían librado de las consecuencias, tenía que lidiar con ese hecho. Y ella asumía toda la culpa.

"Finalmente, resulté no ser digna del Miraculous de la creación."

* * *

**Bueno, ya hacía falta algo de drama (?) No me gusta escribir escenas de batalla, y de hecho, me cuesta muchísimo. Pero de todas formas lo intenté. Por cierto, la villana está basada en el mito de Artemisa y Acteón; en él, Acteón espía a Artemisa bañándose, y como castigo, ella lo transforma en un ciervo que es devorado por sus propios perros de caza. **


	15. La otra cara de la moneda

_Una hora antes del ataque de Artemisa, en alguna cafetería de París._

Lila Rossi ingresó al local utilizando una gabardina, lentes oscuros y una gorra de baseball. El lugar estaba casi vacío; solo había un hombre de unos veintitantos, sentado en la última mesa. Al verificar que no hubiera nadie cerca que pudiera reconocerla, se deslizó en el asiento frente al hombre, quien, al ver el atuendo de la chica, tuvo que contener una carcajada; al parecer, alguien había visto demasiadas películas de mafiosos.

\- Señorita Rossi, es un placer verla nuevamente. - Saludó con una leve inclinación de cabeza. Al escuchar su apellido, la italiana se tensó.

\- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? - Esta vez, el hombre no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

\- Sería un periodista mediocre si no fuera capaz de averiguarlo. -

\- En ese caso, espero que tengas algo bueno. - Replicó Lila, con un gesto altanero que trataba de ocultar su repentino temor; tenía la esperanza de llevar a cabo su plan desde el anonimato.

\- Bueno, señorita Rossi, creo que estará más que satisfecha con los resultados de mi investigación. - Mientras hablaba, sacó de su mochila un sobre beige y lo deslizo hacia la italiana. Justo cuando la chica se disponía a abrirlo, apareció una mesera para ofrecerle una carta. Molesta por la interrupción, la italiana la rechazó de forma bastante grosera. En cambio, el hombre pidió un capuchino y panqueques.

\- Los capuchinos de este lugar son realmente buenos. Deberías probarlos. - Comentó el periodista en tono casual. Pero Lila no lo estaba escuchando, pues toda su atención se encontraba en el contenido del sobre. Mientras veía las fotos, una sonrisa sádica se formó en su rostro. Al verla, su acompañante sintió un escalofrío.

Cuando Francis Beauchene recibió un correo anónimo ofreciéndole una cuantiosa suma de dinero por investigar a una chica, creyó que se trataba de alguna especie e broma de mal gusto, pero tras recibir un adelanto, supo que, quien fuera que estuviera al otro lado de la pantalla iba en serio. Poco tiempo después, se había reunido con su clienta en un parque, donde recibió un sobre con los detalles del trabajo. Aunque Lila Rossi había hecho algunos patéticos intentos por ocultar su identidad, no había utilizado intermediarios, posiblemente en un intento de dejar menos cabos sueltos. Le parecía una exageración para tratarse de una investigación hacia una joven aparentemente ordinaria, pero ahora, debía admitir que esa tal Marinette Dupain-Cheng era una persona bastante interesante.

En su escasa edad, la joven franco-china había ganado varios concursos de diseño organizados por el famoso diseñador Gabriel Agreste, había diseñado algunos accesorios y la portada del album de Jagget Stone, a demás de participar en un video de Clara Ruiseñor; verdaderamente, era una chica extraordinaria, pero todo eso era insignificante comparado con los descubrimientos que había realizado en las últimas semanas. En primer lugar, esa chica parecía tener alguna especie de relación con el prestigiado modelo Adrien Agreste... Y en segundo, certeramente existía algo entre ella y el héroe de París, Chat Noir. Durante varias noches había visto al héroe ingresar a la habitación de la chica, para abandonarla antes del amanecer. A demás de esa fotografía en la que la chica abrazaba al joven semidesnudo. Una parte de él sentía lástima por la joven, pero el trato estaba hecho.

\- Debo admitirlo. Realmente eres bueno... Pero quiero que continúes espiándola un par de semanas más antes de publicar las fotografías; tengo el presentimiento de que podemos encontrar algo mejor. Por supuesto, te pagaré por el trabajo extra.

\- Un momento... ¿Quieres que publique las fotografías? - Preguntó Francis, sorprendido. Tenía la idea de que se trataba de una investigación privada.

\- Por supuesto. Quiero que todo París... No, todo Francia, se entere de la clase de zorra que es Marinette Dupain-Cheng. -

Por un momento, Francis se sintió culpable; si esas fotos se hacía públicas, no solo metería en problemas a la chica, sino también a Chat Noir... Pero por otro lado, su trabajo como periodista era hacer llegar al mundo la verdad, ¿no? Esa nota no solo lo llevaría a la fama; probablemente podría obtener un más que merecido ascenso, sin contar que, la suma de dinero que le estaba pagando la italiana era suficiente para liquidar su deuda universitaria.

Al parecer, eso era todo lo que la italiana necesitaba, pues se levantó de la mesa como si esta quemara.

\- Te haré llegar las siguientes instrucciones durante los próximos días. - Y tras terminar de hablar, abandonó el establecimiento.

* * *

Esa mañana, parecía que algo dentro de Marinette se había apagado. Parecía especialmente distraída, como si su mente estuviera en un lugar muy lejano, y por más que Adrien tratara de traerla de vuelta, nada de lo que hiciera parecía ser suficiente. Cuando, a media noche, la visitó como Chat Noir, seguía igual de ausente. El rubio sospechaba que tenía algo que ver con la batalla del día anterior; a pesar de no recordar lo sucedido, había leído la crónica de la batalla en el Ladyblog durante la tarde anterior. En parte, entendía el sentimiento de Marinette, pues ambos habían fallado... Pero en todo caso, la culpa era suya, por no ser lo suficientemente cuidadoso, no de su Lady. ¿Por qué no podía entenderlo? Mientras curaba sus heridas, notó que algunos de los cortes de la espalda eran frescos. No eran tan profundos, pero aún así, sintió como si algo dentro de él se rompiera. Ninguno de los dos comentó algo al respecto.

_Tres días después_

Adrien jugueteaba nerviosamente con los boletos de cine dentro de su bolsillo. Curiosamente, no le había costado trabajo conseguir el permiso de su padre, pero se había roto la cabeza tratando de pensar en alguna especie de "cita" con Marinette accesible para ambos, que no tuviera un contexto demasiado romántico (pues, al menos en su forma civil, se suponía que solo eran amigos) y con la que ambos se sintieran cómodos... Necesitaba animarla de alguna forma, pero como Chat Noir, solo podía estar a su lado durante las noches. La tarde anterior había conseguido el permiso de los padres de Marinette sin que ella lo supiera; quería que fuera una sorpresa. Y vaya que lo fue; cuando, antes de iniciar la clase, le mostró los boletos y le dijo que ya tenía el permiso de sus padres, la sonrisa que la chica mostró le hizo olvidarse del mundo. Estaban tan abstraídos en su pequeño mundo que ninguno de los dos notó la mirada cargada de veneno que Lila les envió.

* * *

**¡Hola! Mientras escribo esto, estoy realmente ebria jajajajajaja. La verdad, es uno de los métodos más eficaces que tengo para enfrentar mis bloqueos creativos. Supongo que entenderán, al menos por este capítulo, la razón de cualquier error de ortografía o redacción. Quería escribir más, pero tengo que dormir.**

**Estamos acercándonos al verdadero climax de la historia, pero no sé si pueda actualizar seguido (entre la universidad, el trabajo que comencé hoy y mi depresión de a devis, probablemente se complique... Ser adulta es un asco). **

**En fin, subiré este capítulo antes de arrepentirme. A todas las que dejan comentarios; las amo (en especial a Rebeca).**


	16. Incertidumbre

La temática _steampunk_ de la película que había visto esa tarde con Adrien había provocado un arranque de inspiración creativa en Marinette que le había hecho olvidarse del mundo. Mientras Adrien la llevaba a casa, se alegró de ver que, a pesar de su aire distante, se veía más animada.

\- ¿En qué piensas, Marinette? - Preguntó Adrien, sin poder contener la curiosidad de su Chat Noir interno.

\- En la cantidad de bocetos que voy a hacer llegando a casa. ¿Viste el vestido de la protagonista? ¡Era una obra de arte! El traje de su pareja no le hacía justicia, pero tengo un concepto en mente que también podría funcionar en eventos contemporáneos. - De repente, sus ojos se iluminaron, como si acabara de recibir una revelación. - ¡Adrien! ¡Tú podrías se mi modelo! Estoy segura de que daría mejores resultados que un maniquí. A demás, el estilo te quedaría fantástico. - De la misma forma repentina que su rostro se había iluminado, pareció apagarse, ante la consternación del rubio. - Lo siento, olvidé que ya estás bastante ocupado. Ya te robo bastante tiempo con lo del proyecto... -

Adrien no estaba dispuesto a permitir que esa emoción muriera, así que, interrumpiéndola, tomó sus manos con firmeza y habló.

\- Mari, estaré encantado de ser tu modelo. Me gusta pasar tiempo contigo. A demás, el proyecto está casi terminado, así que no creo que sea un inconveniente. -

\- ¿Estás seguro? -

\- Por supuesto -

\- ¡Gracias, Adrien! ¡Eres el mejor _amigo_ del mundo! - Exclamó la peliazul, mientras lo abrazaba.

* * *

Cuando Chat entró a su habitación esa noche, estaba tan abstraída dibujando que no se dio cuenta de su presencia hasta que éste la rodeó por la espalda, haciéndola respingar.

\- Vi la ventana abierta y la luz encendida, así que supuse que no habría ningún problema si entraba. -

\- Sabes que siempre eres bienvenido, gatito. - Respondió, abandonando la lista de su libreta por unos momentos para besar la mejilla del héroe.

\- ¿Es algo para la escuela? - Preguntó Chat, haciéndose el desentendido mientras señalaba la libreta.

\- Nop. - Respondió la chica, haciendo estallar el sonido de la "p" en sus labios. - Es un proyecto personal. ¿Quieres ver? -

El chico asintió, así que ella le cedió la libreta.

\- Mientras lo revisas iré por algo cereal. Te traeré un plato. -

Chat apenas la escuchó, observando maravillado los bocetos de su amiga. El mejor era un traje compuesto por pantalones de vestir negros, una camisa de vestir blanca, chaleco negro con diseños dorados y finalmente, un saco largo también negro. Habían varios bocetos de cada pieza por separado, así como del conjunto en un modelo sin rostro, anotaciones de los tipos de tela más adecuados para cada pieza, los accesorios y las técnicas para decorarlo. Definitivamente, Marinette no dejaba de maravillarlo.

\- ¿Te gusta? - Preguntó la joven mientras depositaba las tazas de cereal en el escritorio.

\- ¡Me encanta! ¡Eres la chica más talentosa de París! - El comentario la hizo sonrojarse un poco.

\- Me alegra que te guste. Está inspirado en una película que vi esta tarde con Adrien... y en tu traje. -

\- ¿Así que una película con Adrien, eh? ¿Debería ponerme celoso?- Preguntó con tono juguetón, haciendo a Marinette soltar una pequeña carcajada.

\- Para nada. Adrien Agreste es _solo un buen amigo_. - Dijo la peliazul, restándole importancia con un gesto de la mano. Ese comentario fue un golpe bajo para Chat; la palabra "amigo" le dolía, pero logró disimularlo perfectamente.

\- Un amigo que pasa más tiempo que yo con mi novia. - Respondió en el mismo tono. En ese momento, Marinette, que acababa de llevarse a la boca la primera cucharada de sus _Lucky Charms_, se atragantó con el cereal. Fue allí cuando Chat Noir se dio cuenta de dos cosas: La primera, es que nunca se había referido a Marinette como su novia en voz alta; la segunda, que, a pesar de todas las cosas que habían compartido hasta el momento, jamás se lo había pedido. Y se sintió como el idiota más grande de Francia.

\- ¿Estás bien, Mari? -

\- Sí... Yo solo... Eh... Me tomaste por sorpresa... - Balbuceó la chica.

\- Espero no haberte hecho sentir incómoda. -

\- ¡No, no! - Exclamó la chica, gesticulando exageradamente con las manos. - Solo... Vaya... No creí que me consideraras tu novia. - Al ver la decepción asomarse en el rostro del chico, se apresuró a continuar. - No es que me moleste la idea, simplemente, no había visto lo nuestro de esa forma. Todo ha sido muy extraño, ¿sabes? -

\- Supongo que sí. Salir con un superhéroe no es una situación muy convencional. - Dijo el chico con un poco de tristeza, conociendo las implicaciones de esa relación... Todo era demasiado furtivo y había demasiado en riesgo por ambos lados. Una vez más, se arrepintió de haber empezado todo como Chat y no como Adrien; ahora era muy tarde para dar marcha atrás.

\- No, no lo es... Pero te quiero, Chat, y eso es lo que importa. -

Suavemente, la chica tomó el rostro del héroe con ambas manos, y se acercó a él con los ojos cerrados. Fue un beso suave, casi casto, con el que trataba de decirle que todo estaba bien. Al separarse, Chat la tomó de ambas manos, y con solemnidad, preguntó:

-Marinette Dupain-Cheng, ¿me concederías el honor de ser mi novia? -

Como respuesta, la chica lo volvió a besar, esta vez, de una forma nada inocente.

* * *

Ese sábado, la cita para trabajar era en casa de Marinette. Antes de que Adrien llegara, habían acordado por mensajes de texto que, antes de comenzar a trabajar en el proyecto, Marinette tomaría las medidas para el traje. Cuando llegó al hogar de la chica, se sintió gratamente sorprendido de descubrir que su buen humor estaba de vuelta. Él también estaba feliz, a pesar de sus miles de preocupaciones; entre otras cosas, aún tenía una conversación pendiente con su ahora novia sobre las heridas nuevas que había visto el otro día, pero no se atrevía a tocar el tema, menos ahora que parecía haber superado esa recaída.

\- Bien, supongo que estás acostumbrado a esto, así que podemos terminar rápido. Por favor, quítate la chaqueta. -

Durante el proceso, Adrien se sentía cada vez más y más ansioso. Marinette hacía su trabajo con delicadeza y precisión, pero el contacto lo estaba volviendo loco, pues traía a su mente el encuentro de la noche anterior, encuentro que, otra vez, se había quedado a medias. La tenía tan cerca, pero a la vez, tan lejos, y sólo deseaba besarla como solo podía con la máscara puesta. La joven estaba tan abstraída en su trabajo, que no se daba cuenta de la situación. Cuando terminó, el chico se excusó rápidamente y se refugió en el baño esperando calmarse. Estaba solo, pues Plagg se había escabullido junto a Tikki.

Mientras veía su reflejo, se preguntó por cuánto tiempo podría seguir tan cerca del fuego sin quemarse.

* * *

**¡Hola! Llevaba tiempo queriendo escribir otro capítulo, pero no me sentía inspirada. En serio, a veces dejo de actualizar por tanto tiempo que tengo que leer mi propio fic desde el inicio para saber qué onda. La verdad, me desanimé un poco, porque comencé esta historia antes de la tercera temporada, y con los acontecimientos de esta, mi historia está completamente alejada del canon... Pero logré convencerme de que, aún así, vale la pena terminarla.**

** Creo que a partir de este punto, ya tengo a historia hilada casi por completo, salvo por algunos detalles... Si todo va bien, publicaré otro capítulo pronto. No sé que tan cerca esté el final, eso sí, porque el verdadero drama aún está en camino. **

**Por cierto, no pude evitar poner el "solo es un amigo" jajaja. Nos leemos luego.**


	17. Fin del segundo acto

Esa noche, cuando Marinette abrió la ventana a la hora acostumbrada, la mirada que le dirigió Chat Noir le hizo sentir un escalofrío que recorrió su espina dorsal: Era, en toda regla, la mirada de un depredador. Por supuesto, el chico no podía decirle que la reunión esa tarde lo había dejado descolocado. La chica había usado una camisa blanca extremadamente holgada que le permitía apreciar su cuello, sus clavículas y el nacimiento de su pecho, y la falda, que a ratos se levantaba de más por el movimiento, le permitía apreciar sus delicadas piernas. Su "amiga", mientras tanto, trabajaba sin tener la más remota idea de lo que pasaba por su cabeza, a pesar de que en la noche, las cosas eran completamente distintas.

Sin siquiera saludarla, se apoderó de sus labios, y la chica, aunque sorprendida por el arrebato del héroe, no dudó en corresponderle. Chat Noir la tomó de los muslos para elevarla en el aire, y sin darse cuenta, de pronto Marinette estaba en su cama, con Chat Noir sobre ella.

Esta vez, quien pareció recobrar la cordura fue Marinette quien, muy a su pesar, lo apartó un poco.

\- Chat... No podemos. -

\- Esta vez vine preparado. - Murmuró el chico con algo de timidez, mostrando que, en uno de los bolsillos ocultos de su traje, llevaba una caja de preservativos. A continuación, la chica le dedicó una mirada tan intensa que no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Notando esto, volvió a besar al chico, antes que alguno de los dos tuviera tiempo de arrepentirse.

La primera vez, todo había sido demasiado intenso, casi salvaje. Esta vez, ambos fueron con más delicadeza, casi olvidando la desesperación inicial. Y cuando terminaron, no había ningún sentimiento de culpa de por medio.

Esa fue la primera noche en la que Chat fue el primero en quedarse dormido.

* * *

Marinette no tenía idea del por qué algunas noches su _novio _llegaba especialmente ansioso. Por alguna razón, no se daba cuenta de que, casualmente, esos eran los días en los que pasaba tiempo extra con Adrien, ya fuera trabajando en algún proyecto o actividad escolar, siendo el modelo para su proyecto personal o simplemente, pasando tiempo con ella porque sí. Había transcurrido un mes desde que había comenzado su relación secreta, y, durante ese mes, había sido genuinamente feliz.

Ese domingo, había invitado a Adrien a su casa para hacer las pruebas finales del traje durante la mañana. El resultado era soberbio; el traje resaltaba el atractivo natural de Adrien, como si hubiera sido diseñado exclusivamente para él. Por supuesto, las prendas, por si mismas, también eran magníficas, dignas de una diseñadora profesional.

Mientras la peliazul tomaba varias fotografías para documentar el resultado, no pudo evitar sentirse orgullosa de sí misma; con la ayuda de Chat, Adrien y Tikki, finalmente sentía que estaba saliendo adelante. Aún tenía momentos de debilidad, pero al fin podía ver la luz al final del tunel. En dos semanas cumpliría 17 años y en poco más de un año, por fin entraría a la universidad, donde podría tener un nuevo inicio. Tal vez era mucho tiempo, pero tenía la certeza de que sobreviviría si lograba enfocarse en sus diseños y las personas (y kwamis) que la apoyaban.

\- Bien, creo que con estas bastan. Ya puedes volver a ponerte tu ropa. - Dijo Marinette, dando por finalizada la sesión. - Creo que aún quedan quince minutos antes de que pasen por ti. Podemos comer un poco del quiché que tanto te gusta. -

\- Mmhh... Suena bastante tentador. - Murmuró Adrien, como si realmente lo estuviera pensando. - Bien, me tendrás de vuelta en cinco minutos. -

Una vez en el baño, su pequeño Kwami salió de algún escondite, tomándolo por sorpresa.

\- Tikki tiene razón, muchacho. Estás jugando con fuego. - Lo regañó.

\- ¡Pero esta vez no hice nada! - Protestó el chico, mientras se apresuraba a cambiarse de ropa.

\- ¿Ah, no? - La miras como cordero a medio morir. Parece que _tu novia_ es la única que no se da cuenta. Mi terroncito me dijo que su mamá ya ha preguntado varias veces si ustedes dos están saliendo, aunque ella siempre le responde que "solo eres un buen amigo". Bastante irónico, si me lo preguntas.

Adrien iba a responder, pero en ese momento, Marinette tocó la puerta, avisándole que había subido el quiché.

\- ¡Salgo en un momento! - Contestó mientras, a señas, le indicaba a Plagg que volviera a su escondite.

El guardaespaldas de Adrien pasó por él puntualmente, llevándolo directamente a una sesión fotográfica (esta vez, una para la marca Agreste). Mientras tanto, Marinette se dispuso a revisar las fotografías en su computadora y seleccionar las mejores. Había una fotografía en particular en la que Adrien posaba de perfil que, por alguna razón, le evocaba a su Minou. Tal vez eran las sombras que la luz formaba sobre su rostro, o algo en su expresión. No estaba segura, pero trató de descifrarlo.

\- Llevas bastante tiempo viendo esa foto. Esto me recuerda bastante a los viejos tiempos. - Dijo Tikki con una risita. Ante la sugerencia, Marinette se sonrojó levemente.

\- ¡Ya lo he dicho muchas veces! Adrien es solo un amigo. -

\- ¿Estás segura de eso? Sentimientos como esos no se superan de un día para otro. -

\- No fue algo de un día para otro, Tikki... - Murmuró, con un dejo de nostalgia. - Quiero mucho a Adrien, pero es algo diferente. Y creo que las cosas están mejor así: Adrien es un chico maravilloso, pero lo que tengo con Chat es... Ni siquiera puedo describirlo. No sé como pude ser tan ciega tanto tiempo respecto a Chat, mientras él fue capaz de enamorarse de mi dos veces. Como sea... lo único de lo que me arrepiento es de no haberme dado cuenta antes. Una relación con Ladybug sería más segura para ambos. Pero en fin, lo hecho está hecho. -

A pesar de que la kwami estaba feliz por el progreso de su portadora, tenía miedo de como podía resultar todo eso. Toda esa situación con las identidades secretas era demasiado peligroso, y no tenía idea de las consecuencias que un error podría desencadenar. Pero no quería angustiar a Marinette, a demás de que ella no podría comprender completamente su preocupación, a menos no sin revelar la identidad secreta del portador de Plagg, así que decidió dejar el tema.

\- Bueno, creo que ya terminé. Le enviaré las mejores fotos a Adrien. -

Mientras redactaba el correo, la chica se debatió mentalmente entre si enviar o no _esa fotografía_. Finalmente, decidió conservarla para si misma.

Simultáneamente, en el estudio, la sesión transcurría con fluidez. Adrien estaba de excelente humor, como siempre que pasaba tiempo extra con Marinette, y eso se proyectaba ante las cámaras. El fotógrafo estaba encantado con los resultados que estaba obteniendo, a demás de que estaban avanzando mucho más rápido de lo planeado. Finalmente, la sesión terminó casi una hora antes de lo planeado. Después de cambiarse, el joven Agreste tomó su celular, y una enorme sonrisa se formó en su rostro al notar que tenía varios mensajes de Marinette. Al abrirlo, vio que eran algunas de las fotografías que había tomado esa mañana.

No se dio cuenta de que Nathalie estaba detrás de él.

\- Ese no es uno de los diseños de tu padre, ¿cierto? - Preguntó, con su seriedad habitual. Al oírla, Adrien sintió que su sangre se helaba. - ¿Y bien? No has respondido mi pregunta.

\- No... No lo es. - Respondió a regañadientes.

\- Sabes que tienes un contrato de exclusividad con la marca de tu Padre. -

\- Pero esas fotografías no van a publicarse en ningún lugar. Solo estoy ayudando a una amiga con un proyecto personal. - Dijo atropelladamente. Nathalie no le respondió. Solo hizo una seña, indicándole que entregara su teléfono. De mala gana, lo hizo.

El camino de regreso a la mansión se sintió eterno. Nadie habló. Mientras se acercaba a su destino, Adrien no podía dejar de pensar en la reacción de su padre. Su mayor temor era que le prohibieran volver a ver a Marinette.

Al llegar, Nathalie se dirigió inmediatamente a la oficina de su padre. Unos quince minutos después, lo llamó: Gabriel Agreste quería hablar con él.

\- Adelante. -

Adrien entró, asustado, pero dispuesto incluso a enfrentar a su padre. Estaba dispuesto a todo, menos a alejarse de Marinette.

\- ¿Quién diseñó el traje? - Preguntó el diseñador sin rodeos.

\- Marinette. - Admitió el chico, tras unos segundos, incapaz de mentir.

\- Ah, lo imaginaba. Su estilo es bastante peculiar... -

\- Lo sé. - Respondió Adrien, sin saber qué más decir.

\- ¿Es el único diseño en el que ha trabajado? -

Esa pregunta tomó a Adrien por sorpresa.

\- Eh... Creo que tiene varios diseños, pero solo en bocetos. Ese es el único que ha hecho por el momento. -

\- Ya veo... - Gabriel pareció meditar la respuesta de su hijo por unos segundos, antes de añadir. - Quiero ese traje en la colección de Invierno de este año. - Ignorando por completo la mirada de estupefacción de su hijo, prosiguió. - Y también me gustaría echar un vistazo a los otros diseños de tu amiga. Por supuesto, recibiría una remuneración económica bastante significativa por su contribución, y se le daría el crédito correspondiente a su trabajo. Dependiendo del resultado, podría darle un trabajo permanente en Gabriel´s... No quiero que algún competidor se quede con ese talento. En fin, eso se verá luego. Habla con tu amiga, y si está de acuerdo, Nathalie agendará una cita con ella para mañana. Eso es todo, sigue con tus actividades. - Y con eso, dio por finalizada la conversación.

Aún en estado de shock, Adrien llamó a Marinette para contarle la conversación que tuvo con su padre: la chica aceptó de inmediato. En la noche, cuando llegó a verla como Chat Noir, la encontró eufórica.

La mañana del lunes, Marinette se había esmerado especialmente en su atuendo. Incluso había usado un poco de maquillaje; quería verse presentable para la reunión, la cual sería esa tarde: al finalizar las clases, la limusina de Adrien los recogería a ambos y hablaría directamente con Gabriel Agreste. Cuando llegó a clases, Adrien la felicitó alegremente. Se sentía nerviosa y emocionada en partes iguales, pero las palabras de ánimo de su amigo la ayudaron a calmarse.

Estaban tan distraídos, que ninguno de los dos notó la mirada cargada de odio de Lila.

Finalmente llegó la hora, y todo pasó muy rápido: antes de darse cuenta, Marinette había firmado un contrato con la marca Gabriel´s. Solo necesitaba que sus padres firmaran una autorización, al ser ella menor de edad, pero ya había hablado con ellos, así que prácticamente estaba todo listo.

Antes de llevarla a su casa, Adrien ofreció invitarle un helado, para celebrar. La chica aceptó, encantada.

Tras terminar los helados, decidieron dar un pequeño paseo. Adrien estaba encantado de ver a su chica tan feliz. Por fin, la vida la estaba tratando como merecía. Ni siquiera un akuma podría arruinar ese momento.

\- Muchas gracias, Adrien. - Dijo la chica, mirándolo a los ojos. - De verdad, no podría haber hecho esto sin ti. -

\- No es nada, Marinette. Todo el crédito es tuyo. -

\- No, en serio. Durante este último par de meses, has sido un pilar fundamental en mi vida. No sé que haría sin tí. -

Durante unos segundos, se miraron a los ojos, en silencio. Marinette sonreía, y lo miraba de una forma tan dulce que creyó que se iba a derretir. El viento alborotó ligeramente el cabello de la chica, dejando algunos mechones sobre su cara que Adrien apartó con delicadeza, rozando su mejilla en el acto.

Entonces, Adrien no se pudo contener más, y la besó.

* * *

**¡Bien, mis queridas lectoras! Ahora sí se viene todo el drama. Con este capítulo, doy por finalizada la fase dos del fic. La fase tres... Bueno, solo les advierto: prepárense. **

**Por cierto, simplemente no puedo resistirme a Marinette diciendo que Adrien es un buen amigo jajaja. Es justicia poética.**

**Nos leemos pronto. Cuídense y eviten salir de casa.**

**Dejen sus reviews, me alimento de ellos.**


	18. Tercer Acto

Esa noche, las pocas horas de sueño que Adrien pudo obtener, fueron bastante intranquilas. Tuvo varias pesadillas, todas relacionadas con Marinette: Marinette convirtiéndose en cenizas, Marinette siendo akumatizada, Marinette cubierta de sangre... Y cada que cerraba los ojos esas imágenes lograban colarse nuevamente bajo sus párpados. Tal vez tener a la chica a su lado hubiera ayudado a calmar sus miedos, pero esa noche, su novia le había dicho que quería estar a solas, así que se había visto obligado a volver a su fría habitación.

El poco tiempo que estuvo con la chica, la notó nerviosa. No le había hablado del beso que había recibido de su forma civil. ¿Acaso no confiaba en él lo suficiente? ¿A qué le temía? ¿A que se enfadara con ella, a pesar de que no era su culpa? ¿O a que tomara represalias contra Adrien Agreste por atreverse a besarla? No tenía idea, y no había forma de preguntarle directamente sin revelar su identidad. En ese momento, se odiaba por el predicamento en el que la había metido.

Esa tarde la había besado, y aunque la joven lo había apartado rápidamente, el daño ya estaba hecho. Nunca olvidaría el miedo y la confusión que su rostro había reflejado antes de salir corriendo. Trató de llamarla, pero no respondía, así que le envió infinidad de mensajes, diciéndole que era un idiota, que lo disculpara, que no quería perder su amistad por un impulso de idiotez. Finalmente, había respondido con un solo mensaje, diciendo que no había problema, que solo fingirían que eso no había sucedido, pero sabía que mentía.

Su alarma sonó, anunciando que esa tortuosa noche había finalizado, a pesar de que aún no se asomaran los primeros rayos del sol. De mala gana, se puso de pie.

Hizo su rutina matutina en modo automático. Estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, porque sabía que, cuando llegara a la escuela, ella estaría allí, y tendría que enfrentarse a su estupidez.

Plagg le había dicho que lucía espantoso, y le había dado la razón. Un poco de maquillaje le ayudó a borrar las marcas del insomnio; no quería tener que darle explicaciones a Nathalie, y por consiguiente, a su padre.

Tras desayunar sin apetito, había llegado la hora de dirigirse a la escuela. El camino le pareció eterno; nunca había tenido tanto miedo y a la vez, tantas ansias de ver a Marinette. Cuando llegó, la encontró en el lugar de siempre, al fondo del salón. Tomó aire, y se sentó a su lado en silencio, sin saber muy bien que decir. No pudo evitar notar que la chica se tensó ante su cercanía.

\- Marinette... Yo... De verdad, siento mucho lo que pasó ayer. No debí besarte de esa forma. Entiendo si estás molesta conmigo, pero solo quiero que sepas que... -

\- No te preocupes. - Respondió la chica, interrumpiéndolo con una sonrisa forzada. - Solo finjamos que eso jamás pasó. -

Poco a poco, el salón se fue llenando. Trataron de conversar como siempre, pero el ambiente se sentía forzado. Ambos deseaban que, con el paso de los días, las cosas se fueran suavizando hasta volver a ser como antes. Mientras Adrien se disculpaba, Marinette casi había soltado una carcajada amarga ante lo irónico de la situación; un año antes, hubiera sido la chica más feliz del mundo por ese beso, pero ahora, la hacía sentirse sucia. No podía quitarse la impresión de que había traicionado a Chat, a pesar de que Tikki había tratado de convencerla de que ella no había hecho nada malo: fue Adrien quien la besó. Pero tampoco podía culparlo. ¿Cómo podía saber que estaba en una relación con el héroe de París? Ni siquiera por ser su mejor amigo podía confiarle ese secreto. Aún no entendía en qué forma podía haberle enviado la señal de que ella deseaba algo más que una amistad. En el mejor de los casos, sabía que, a partir de ese momento, debía guardar una mayor distancia con Adrien.

La case estaba por comenzar, y el profesor comenzó a pasar lista. Su mente estaba demasiado ocupada como para prestar atención en la clase, así que cuando dijeron su nombre respondió por inercia.

\- Lila Rossi -

\- Me envió un mensaje hace unos minutos. Se desmayó esta mañana, y su mamá insistió en que descansara el día de hoy. - Dijo Alya.

\- Oh, pobrecita. Espero que se recupere. - Murmuró Rose.

* * *

La tarde anterior, Francis Beauchene la había contactado, diciéndole que había conseguido algo grande y que debían reunirse de inmediato. Esperaba que realmente se tratara de algo bueno, porque había gastado una de sus mejores excusas para poder reunirse con él esa mañana. Esta vez, habían acordado reunirse en un pequeño parque en la zona industrial. Nuevamente, la italiana iba disfrazada para tratar de pasar desapercibida, aunque más bien estaba logrando lo contrario. Caminó hacia la banca que quedaba justo frente a la fuente y se sentó a esperar. Unos minutos después, alguien se sentó a su lado.

\- Señorita Rossi. - Saludó el hombre cortésmente. -

\- Vamos al grano de una vez. ¿Qué conseguiste? -

El periodista le extendió un sobre idéntico al de la vez pasada. Lila lo abrió, impaciente. Al ver las fotografías, su rostro se tornó lívido, mientras una mueca de ira se formaba en su precioso rostro.

A pesar de que las fotos estaban un poco borrosas, podía distinguirse perfectamente que se trataba de Adrien y la panadera. La sucesión de fotos captaba tanto el beso, como la forma brusca en la que Marinette se apartaba y su posterior huida. Viendo todas las fotografías, era fácil deducir que él la había besado contra su voluntad, pero aún así, la culpaba a ella. ¿Cómo se atrevía esa mosca muerta en poner sus sucios labios sobre _su_ Adrien? Pero pronto, su cabeza comenzó a elaborar un plan. Esas fotografías serían el último clavo en la tumba de Marinette Dupain-Cheng. En sus labios se formó una sonrisa que hizo que Francis sintiera un escalofrío.

\- Bien, esto es lo que harás. Quiero que escribas una nota, y quiero que aparezca en primera plana. El titular será "La zorra de París" y hablará de como Marinette Dupain-Cheng se ha dedicado a envolver a dos de los solteros más codiciados de la ciudad. De ser posible, quiero que se publique mañana. -

Francis la miró horrorizado.

\- ¿Estás loca? No puedo hacer eso. -

\- Obviamente te pagaré extra. - Respondió Lila Rossi, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

\- No se trata de eso. Lo que me estás pidiendo atenta por completo contra la ética de un periodista. Me estás pidiendo que invente una historio completamente falsa y manipule la evidencia para hacerla concordar. -

\- ¿Mentir? Pero si es obvio que eso es la que la muy mustia ha estado haciendo. -

\- No es verdad. A pesar de que las primeras fotografías son bastante comprometedoras, no podemos afirmar nada. Y en las últimas, es obvio que la chica no quería ese beso. Si quieres, puedo escribir un titular insinuando que Chat Noir puede estar involucrado en un romance secreto, pero no iré más lejos. -

\- Bien, como sea. Si no lo haces tú, lo hará alguien más. Ya tengo lo que necesito. Te enviaré el resto del dinero más tarde. Gracias por tus servicios. -

Antes de que Francis pudiera responder, la italiana se puso de pie y se alejó del lugar.

* * *

A pesar de estar en casa de Adrien, Marinette se sentía más centrada. Tal vez era el hecho de tener un objetivo fijo, en este caso, el presentar una de sus creaciones a su diseñador favorito y explicarle detalladamente el proceso de elaboración. Oficialmente, se había convertido, al menos de forma temporal, en diseñadora asistente de la marca Gabriel; esa mañana, mientras estaba en la escuela, Nathalie había llevado la documentación pertinente a sus padres, quienes habían firmado sin chistar. La paga sería bastante buena, pero lo que más le emocionaba era la idea de que su nombre fuera mencionado en una de las ostentosas pasarelas que organizaba la marca.

El único detalle es que tendría que pasar tiempo extra con Adrien, y en ese momento, necesitaba un poco más de espacio. No quería perder su amistad, pero después de ese beso, se sentía culpable pasando tiempo con el chico. Tal vez Tikki tenía razón y se sentiría mejor después de hablarlo con Chat. Pero la noche anterior no había sido capaz de hacerlo; tenía miedo de que su novio se enfadara con ella y decidiera abandonarla. Pero a la vez, estaba segura de que no podría seguir guardando ese secreto por más tiempo, o la culpa la devoraría viva. Decidió que le diría la verdad esa noche, pasara lo que pasara.

Después de varias horas, Gabriel Agreste dio por finalizada la junta. Se había acordado que ese diseño pasaría prácticamente íntegro a las Fábricas, salvo algunas pequeñas mejoras. A demás, cinco de sus diseños secundarios serían desarrollados, pues Gabriel también los quería en su colección. Era bastante trabajo, pero tenía varios meses para hacerlo. Ya había decidido que, con su primer cheque, compraría los materiales necesarios.

La limusina la llevó a su casa. Trató de entretenerse un rato trabajando en uno de sus diseños, pero comenzó a sentirse cansada. Decidió dormir una siesta; así estaría completamente despierta cuando llegara la hora de tener la conversación con Chat Noir... Pero justo cuando comenzaba a atravesar el umbral del sueño, la alerta de Akuma la obligó a entrar en acción.

El villano en particular no era particularmente destructivo, pero sí escurridizo. Se trataba de un chico que había quedado en segundo lugar en una especie de concurso de cosplay, y, al ser akumatizado, había adquirido los poderes y el nombre del personaje al que caracterizaba; Flash. Finalmente, lograron derrotarlo gracias a la colaboración de Rena Rouge, pero Ladybug había quedado exhausta.

Cuando Chat Noir entró esa noche por su ventana, la encontró profundamente dormida. Decidió no despertarla.

* * *

**¿Huelen eso? Sí, efectivamente huele a drama. **

**¿Logrará Lila Rossi su cometido? ¿Podrá Marinette librarse de sus maquinaciones? ¿Se arreglarán las cosas entre Marinette y Adrien? Lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Dejen sus comentarios.**


	19. Caos

Marinette despertó solo gracias a que tenía una alarma pre-programada. Al ver la hora, el alma se le vino a los pies: se había quedado dormida y ahora tendría que sobrevivir otro día con la ansiedad que le provocaba ocultarle a Chat Noir ese beso. Como cereza del pastel, el chico debía de haberse transformado solo para encontrarla dormida. Se sentía terrible, hasta el punto que estuvo tentada a fingir estar enferma para quedarse todo el día en la cama. Pero finalmente, decidió no hacerlo; probablemente la ansiedad sería peor si se quedaba todo el día haciendo nada. De mala gana, se puso de pie.

Mientras se arreglaba, descubrió que Chat Noir había dejado una nota sobre su escritorio, en la que decía que se veía tan bonita dormida que no había sido capaz de despertarla. La nota la hizo sonreír un poco, aunque inmediatamente después, sintió una punzada de culpa.

Como de costumbre, salió rumbo a la escuela bastante temprano, cuando las calles aún se encontraban casi desiertas. Le gustaba ese pequeño momento en la mañana, cuando la soledad no parecía tan pesada, sino que era casi placentera. Llevaba los auriculares puestos, pues la música hacía que su ansiedad fuera más llevadera. Cuando llegó, se dirigió a su asiento al fondo del salón y se dispuso a trabajar en uno de los diseños para la colección de Gabriel. Estaba tan abstraída que ni siquiera notó cuando Adrien llegó, hasta que este le avisó discretamente que la clase estaba por comenzar.

Durante la primera jornada, en clase de literatura, revisaron una obra de Albert Camus, _L'Étranger_. Adrien pudo notar que varios de sus compañeros usaban el celular en lugar de concentrarse en la clase; no era del todo raro; Camus era algo difícil de dirigir para la mayoría de los alumnos de preparatoria. Pero no tardó en notar que algunos alumnos comenzaron a cuchichear, llegando al punto de perder todo el disimulo, haciendo que la profesora los regañara varias veces, e incluso amenazara con retirar los celulares. Habían varias miradas clavadas en Marinette, y eso no le dio buena espina; por fortuna, ella estaba tan abstraída en la lectura que no se había dado cuenta. Instintivamente, buscó con la mirada a Lila, al frente del salón. La italiana era la única persona, a demás de Marinette, que lucía tranquila. Como si fuera un ente ajeno al escenario, una mera espectadora. Al estar tan preocupado por la peliazul, no se dio cuenta de que ella no era la única a la que sus compañeros miraban.

La situación era terriblemente familiar; pero esta vez, estaba decidido a no creer cualquiera de las mentiras que Lila (porque en ese punto, estaba seguro de que Lila estaba detrás de todo eso) hubiera inventado; incluso trataría de desmentirla. Su mente se encontraba vagando por los posibles escenarios cuando el sonido de su teléfono lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Al ver el nombre del contacto, se sintió, si es que era posible, aún peor: La única razón por la que Nathalie interrumpiría una de sus clases sin que eso estuviera previamente agendado era una emergencia. Con el corazón acelerado, pidió permiso para dejar el salón y contestar la llamada.

\- ¿Bueno? ¿Nathalie? - Respondió, tratando de disimular el miedo en su voz.

\- Adrien. - La voz de la aludida carecía de su compostura habitual. Apenas era perceptible, pero para el joven, que la conocía desde niño, era evidente que algo la estaba alterando. - Supongo que no estás enterado, debido a que la nota salió hace quince minutos, pero esto es grave. _Les potins_ sacó una especie de reportaje sumamente escandaloso en el que tú y una amiga tuya están involucrados. -

\- ¿Un reportaje? - Adrien no tenía idea de qué podía tener que ver con alguno de los artículos de _Les Potins_, una revista virtual conocida por publicar información tergiversada para aumentar el impacto, principalmente, chismes sobre las celebridades de Francia. La revista era bastante famosa, a pesar de las demandas que había recibido en numerosas ocasiones y que varias de sus notas habían sido desmentidas en más de una ocasión. Pero a pesar de todo, era increíblemente popular. Las notas regularmente hablaban de adulterios, drogas, secretos oscuros de las estrellas... Y justo por eso, no sabía qué demonios hacía su nombre en esa revista, pues el mantenía un perfil bastante bajo en el mundo de los espectáculos. Por un momento barajó la posibilidad de que su identidad hubiera sido revelada, pero lo descartó de inmediato, pues de ser así Alya estaría sobre él en ese momento. Aún así, no podía ser algo bueno.

\- En un momento te mando el enlace. Tu padre aún no lo ha leído, pero en cuanto lo haga, estará furioso. Trataré de hablar con él. - Y dicho eso, colgó.

Unos segundos después, recibió dicho enlace. Mientras leía, sintió que se le revolvía el estómago. La nota se centraba en Marinette, descibiéndola como una amante de la atención con la habilidad de engatusar a famosos. Sostenía una historia bastante inverosímil en la cual su amiga llevaba meses jugando con Chat Noir y Adrien Agreste, sin que el otro lo supiera, saliendo con el modelo por su dinero e influencias en el mundo de la moda, pues era bien sabido que deseaba ser diseñadora, mientras que la relación con el héroe era meramente pasional. Como respaldo, tenía varias fotografías; Una de ella despidiéndose de él, como Adrien, afuera de su mansión, algunas de ambos bajando de la limusina y una fotografía del momento exacto en que la había besado. Como cereza del pastel, había una imagen bastante borrosa de una chica de cabello oscuro abrazando a Chat Noir con el torso desnudo, y una más en la que se podían apreciar mejor sus facciones de ambos besándose a plena luz del día. Ante esa última, frunció el ceño. Sus visitas siempre eran en la noche, cuando París dormía.

Tras cerrar el artículo, miles de ideas se arremolinaron en su cabeza, llevándolo al borde de un ataque de pánico: ¿Cómo reaccionaría su papá? ¿Y Marinette? ¿Lo sacarían de la escuela por eso? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban siguiéndolos? Pero en ese momento, lo más importante era Marinette, así que trató de aclarar su concentrarse en cómo actuar: ¿Debería decirle a Marinette, o tratar de ocultárselo? Tendría que vigilarla muchísimo, protegerla de la prensa, de sus compañeros y de sí misma. Y juraba por su vida que lo haría. Decidió que hablaría con ella en su casa, en un ambiente controlado, tratando de suavizar el asunto. Tal vez, incluso intervendría como Chat Noir, hablando con los padres de la chica para asegurarse de que estuviera a salvo.

Un poco más tranquilo, se dirigió al baño a enjuagarse la cara para despejarse y volvió al salón.

\- ¿Estás bien? Te ves un poco pálido. - Preguntó Marinette, honestamente preocupada, cuando volvió a su asiento.

\- Sí, solo eh... Se me bajó la glucosa. No tuve tiempo de desayunar hoy. - Mintió.

\- Adrien, debes cuidarte más. - Dijo con tono de desaprobación. - Durante la hora del almuerzo podemos comer algo en la panadería. -

\- Suena bien. -

Durante los minutos restantes de la clase, estuvo buscando las mejores palabras para decirle la noticia. Debía hablar con tan pronto como fuera posible, y el receso que les daban para almorzar era el momento más adecuado, a pesar de que aún faltaba una clase para eso. Solo tenía que evitar que se enterara durante los próximos 55 minutos.

La alarma que anunciaba el fin de la hora lo tomó por sorpresa. Generalmente, en cuanto esta sonaba, los alumnos salían a estirar los pies mientras llegaba el siguiente profesor, pero esta vez, no fue así.

\- Aquí, Alya Césaire para el Ladyblog. - Tanto Marinette como Adrien miraron el la dirección de la pelirroja, ella con curiosidad y él horrorizado en cuanto entendió lo que estaba por pasar. A pesar de que la amistad entre las dos chicas era inexistente, el rubio conocía la tenacidad de la chica. Debió preveer que la aspirante a periodista no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de ser la primera en entrevistar a Marinette al respecto.

\- Esta mañana, tengo par ustedes una exclusiva. Atrás de mi, tengo a la presunta amante de Chat Noir, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Mientras hablaba, el celular dejó de apuntarla a ella y se dirigió a la peliazul. - Marinette, ¿tienes alguna declaración al respecto? -

Solo una palabra salió de los labios de la aludida, quien de pronto, había perdido todo el color del rostro.

\- ¿Qué? -

\- Oh, supongo que aún no lo sabes. Según una nota de Les Potins, existe una relación entre tú y el héroe de París, Chat Noir. ¿Tienes algo que decir al respecto? -

\- Ya basta, Alya. - Interrumpió Adrien, visiblemente irritado, mientras trataba de arrebatarle el celular a la pelirroja.

\- ¡Qué diablos te pasa, Agreste! -

\- ¡Qué te pasa a ti! ¡No puedes llegar y comenzar a grabar a la gente sin su permiso! -

\- ¡Claro que puedo! -

\- No le grites a Alya. - Intervino Nino.

\- Pues dile que aprenda a respetar el espacio personal de las personas. -

\- Si Marinette tiene algún problema, puede decirlo por su cuenta. No necesita de su perro faldero. ¿Verdad, Marinette? -

Mientras los demás discutían, Marinette leía en su celular la desastrosa nota. No pudo terminarla, pero entendió de qué trataba a grandes rasgos.

\- Mari, ¿estás bien? - Por alguna razón, la voz de Adrien sonaba lejana. Por supuesto que no lo estaba; lo que quedaba de su vida acababa de ser destruido.

\- Sí. - Respondió con una voz que difícimente reconoció como suya. Supuso que tendría que tener ganas de llorar, de gritar, pero su mente estaba, de alguna forma, paralizada. - Tengo que irme. - Y, ante la mirada atónita de Adrien, tomó sus cosas, las guardó en su mochila, se puso de pie y se fue.

El chico tardó unos segundos en procesar lo que acababa de pasar. Para cuando decidió seguir a Marinette, esta ya había abandonado el aula y el profesor de historia entraba al salón. Tendría que esperar a que terminara la clase para hablar con ella. La chica había reaccionado con bastante calma. Tal vez eso era algo bueno, ¿no? Aún así, no pudo concentrarse durante toda la clase.

* * *

Mientras Marinette se dirigía a su casa, sentía como si estuviera dentro de una caja de cristal, donde todo lo del exterior llegaba a ella de forma amortiguada, como si no formara parte de ello. Cuando entró, su mamá preguntó qué hacía en casa. Dijo que se sentía un poco mal y que quería descansar. Sabine le respondió que, si necesitaba algo, le avisara.

En cuanto estuvo en su habitación, Tikki salió de su bolso. Preguntándole si estaba bien.

\- Lo siento, Tikki. -

\- ¿Por qué lo sientes? Nada de esto es tu culpa. -

\- Por que no fui lo suficientemente fuerte. Espero que la próxima Ladybug haga un mejor trabajo. -

\- ¡Marinette! ¡No hables de esa forma! - Mientras hablaba, algunas lágrimas comenzaron a correr por la carita de la kwami de la creación. Las palabras de su portadora eran alarmantes, pero lo que en verdad la asustaba era el tono de voz, carente de interés... - Tú eres Ladybug, y eres la mejor Ladybug que ha existido. Nadie puede reemplazarte. Sé que en este momento no ves otra salida, pero te juro que todas las cosas tienen una solución, solo necesitas... -

\- Tikki, renuncio a ti. - Interrumpió, mientras se quitaba uno de los aretes, sin que la kwami pudiera hacer algo para detenerla.

Buscó la pequeña cajita en la que, hace ya varios años, el maestro Fú le había entregado su Miraculus y colocó los aretes dentro de ella. Dejó la cajita en el escritorio, junto a una pequeña nota, que decía simplemente "Para Chat Noir".

Pensó en dejar una nota, pero no tenía nada que decir. Solo, tal vez, que lo sentía, pero, ¿a quién? No tenía a nadie; incluso sus padres estaban decepcionados de ella. Y, en cuanto leyera la nota, Chat Noir también lo estaría.

Pensó en usar pastillas, pero no tenía a la mano algo lo suficientemente fuerte para garantizar que todo terminara de una vez, así que, lo más lógico, era cortarse las venas. Hace unos meses había meditado la posibilidad, así que sabía como hacerlo correctamente. Se dirigió al baño, cerró con llave y en la bañera, abrió el agua caliente. El vapor no tardó en empañar el espejo. Mientras el agua corría, se desvistió lentamente. Por un último vestigio de pudor, decidió dejarse la ropa interior puesta; no quería que sus padres encontraran su cadáver desnudo. El agua estaba realmente caliente; no de la forma agradable y modulada que la ayudaba a relajarse, sino de una que lastimaba: de todas formas, se obligó a permanecer dentro. Antes de tomar la navaja, tenía una última cosa que hacer; tomó su teléfono, buscó el número del chico que había tratado de apoyarla y a quien estaba por fallarle estrepitosamente y escribió dos palabras, mientras una única lágrima rebelde resbalaba por su mejilla. Tras enviar el mensaje, tomó la pequeña navaja. Con un suspiro, hizo dos cortes profundos en su brazo izquierdo: uno horizontal a la altura de la muñeca y otro largo vertical que recorría casi todo su antebrazo. La sangre no tardó en brotar, de forma escandalosa, tiñendo el agua de rojo. Al principio ardía, pero poco a poco, comenzó a sentirse adormecida.

* * *

Faltaban menos de veinte minutos para que terminara la clase cuanto Adrien sintió una pequeña vibración en su bolsillo. Debía ser su celular, pero el profesor, harto del cotilleo y las interrupciones, había amenazado de enviar a la dirección al siguiente que sacara un teléfono durante esa clase, y no podía darse el lujo de tener más problemas. A demás, supuso que, de ser algo realmente importante, habría recibido una llamada. Cuando por fin sonó el timbre, anunciando el fin de la clase, revisó su celular; no tenía ninguna notificación.

Pero entonces, recordó que ese no era su único celular, aunque solo una persona en el mundo tenía el otro número. Cuando leyó el mensaje, sintió que su corazón se detuvo. Eran solo dos palabras en un mensaje de texto. El mensaje decía "_Lo siento_".

\- Mierda. -

Sin pensarlo dos veces, salió corriendo hacia la panadería, mientras trataba de llamarla. No recibió respuesta.

\- ¿Dónde está Marinette? - Preguntó en cuanto llegó a la panadería.

\- Debe estar en su cuarto, descansando. Dijo que se sentía mal. - Respondió Tom Dupain, algo extrañado por la actitud del chico. - ¿Necesitas algo? -

\- Sólo quiero ver que esté bien. -

El hombre llamó a su esposa, quien lo acompañó a la habitación de Marinette. Nadie respondió cuando tocaron, pero la trampilla no estaba asegurada, así que Sabine entró.

\- Qué raro, creí que estaba aquí, descansando. - Comentó Sabine. Tampoco estaba en la pequeña terraza, así que le indicó a Adrien que esperara allí mientras la buscaba.

Cuando la mujer tocó la puerta del baño, nadie respondió. A pesar de eso, cuando quiso entrar, notó que tenía el seguro puesto. Eso no le dio buena espina. Tan rápidamente como pudo, llamó a su esposo, pues no tenían esa llave, y solo el sabía como abrir la puerta. Temía que algo le hubiera pasado a su niña.

Un grito femenino resonó por toda la casa, haciendo que tanto Adrien corriera a ver qué lo había originado. Antes de entrar al baño, tres cosas que salían de él hicieron que comprendiera que las cosas estaban terriblemente mal; el calor húmedo, los gritos y el penetrante olor a metálico de la sangre.

Marinette estaba sumergida en la bañera, terriblemente pálida. Había mucha sangre, tanto en el suelo como en el agua, y esta seguía fluyendo desde su brazo izquierdo, el cual colgaba afuera de la bañera.

\- ¡Marinette! - Gritó, inútilmente, pues la chica no lo escuchaba.

Entonces, sin pensar en las consecuencias, tomó a la joven en su brazos y gritó las palabras necesarias para transformarse.

\- ¡Plagg, garras fuera! -

* * *

**Dejaré esto aquí y me iré leeentamente. **

**Dejen reviews.**


	20. En la sala de espera

Irrumpió como un torbellino en la sala de emergencias del hospital con Marinette en brazos. Su traje estaba empapado, tanto de agua como de la sangre de la chica que amaba. A pesar de que el hospital estaba tan solo a unas calles de la panadería, había sentido que el trayecto era eterno.

\- ¡Por favor! ¡Ayúdenla! - gritó, con la voz desgarrada por el miedo. Marinette estaba helada e incluso más pálida que hace unos minutos, a demás de que sus labios estaban azules.

Todo a partir de ese momento fue muy confuso. Un médico gritó por una camilla y le ordeno depositarla en ella. Hubieron muchos gritos, pero solo alcanzó a distinguir algunas cosas. Que aún había pulso, pero que éste era muy débil y rápido. Eso significaba que no estaba muerta, como había temido, aunque eso no ayudó a calmarlo ni un poco; logró distinguir entre toda la jerga médica algunas palabras, como "shock hipovolémico" e "intento de suicidio". Luego se la llevaron por un pasillo, a donde no lo dejaron seguirla. Le hicieron algunas preguntas: Cómo y dónde la había encontrado, hace cuánto, su nombre, su edad y el número de sus padres. Respondió de la forma más coherente que pudo. No tenía el número de sus padres, pero los localizaron mediante el teléfono de la panadería. Estuvieron allí en unos minutos, desesperados, preguntando por el estado de su hija.

Chat Noir quería gritarles, decirles que todo eso era su culpa, que las señales habían estado allí desde hace meses, a plena vista, y solo él había tratado de hacer algo para contenerla. Pero los vio tan destrozados, tan sumidos en su dolor que no se sintió capaz de hacerlo. Pronto se quedaron solos los tres en la sala de espera; el médico se había ido para tratar de salvar la vida de Marinette. Sabine sollozaba en voz baja, mientras su esposo, igual de roto que ella, trataba de ser fuerte por ambos.

Ahora, un poco más calmado, comenzó a reflexionar sobre la situación. "Ladybug estará furiosa conmigo cuando se entere de que revelé mi identidad" pensó. Luego recordó que Ladybug estaba al otro lado de ese largo pasillo, debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte. Pero ella viviría, tenía que vivir. La conocía; era fuerte e ingeniosa; burlar a la muerte era algo hacían juntos, todo el tiempo, pero ella le había enseñado que siempre había una solución para todos los problemas. ¿Entonces, por qué había tomado esa decisión? Ahora no importaba; lo hablaría con ella cuando despertara. Ahora debía de tratar de controlar la situación, como lo haría ella; así, no estaría tan molesta con él. Tenía que irse; como Chat Noir, estaba llamando demasiado la atención. Tom observó en silencio como abandonaba la sala en silencio, como Chat Noir, para volver unos minutos después como Adrien Agreste y ocupar el mismo asiento.

Esperaron por horas, en silencio. El teléfono de Adrien comenzó a sonar insistentemente, pero él decidió ignorarlo. Seguramente era Nathalie, pero él no pensaba moverse de ese lugar hasta tener noticias de Marinette. Media hora después, la mujer llegó. En cuanto lo vio, una expresión de alivio se reflejó en su frío rostro por unos segundos.

\- ¿Cómo me encontraste? - Preguntó, sin emoción en la voz.

\- Te esperé en la entrada de la escuela, pero como no aparecías, pregunté por ti a tus compañeros. Me dijeron que saliste corriendo sin decir nada, incluso dejaste tu mochila, así que rastré tu teléfono. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Sabes el susto que nos llevamos al darnos cuenta de que estabas en el hospital? Tu padre casi llama a la policía. - Por su expresión, podía deducir que la asistente de su padre estaba molesta, aunque saber que se preocupaba por él lo conmovió un poco.

\- Marinette intentó suicidarse. - Dijo a modo de respuesta. Ante tal declaración, dicha por primera vez en voz alta, toda la sala pareció quedar en silencio, el cual fue roto únicamente por un sollozo más fuerte por parte de Sabine.

-Oh. - Pudo murmurar Nathalie después de un par de eternos segundos. - Hablaré con tu padre. - Y acto seguido, desapareció por el pasillo.

Gabriel Agreste llegó al lugar, para sorpresa de Adrien. Se veía muy incómodo, pero aún así, estaba allí. Y para su sorpresa, no era para regañarlo. Trató de ofrecer algunas palabras de consuelo para los padres de la chica, aunque nadie sabe bien qué decir en esa clase de situaciones.

Por fin, el médico apareció.

-¿Familiares de Marinette Dupain-Cheng? -

\- Somos sus padres. - Se apresuró a responder Sabine. - ¿Cómo está nuestra pequeña? -

\- Logramos contener la hemorragia y realizamos una transfusión. Entró en paro y tuvimos que reanimarla, pero ahora está estable. - Al escuchar eso, Adrien sintió como si le arrancaran el alma. - Cuando la trajeron estaba estado de choque hemorrágico, así que tenemos que realizar algunos exámenes para garantizar que no exista daño orgánico. En este momento está inconsciente y aunque esperamos que despierte en unas horas, no podemos garantizarlo. -

\- ¿Podemos verla? - Preguntó Tom.

\- Solo uno a la vez. En este momento, está en área de terapia intensiva, así que las visitas estarán limitadas hasta ver como evoluciona. -

Los padres de la chica se miraron a los ojos durante unos segundos, y esa mirada bastó para que se pusieran de acuerdo. Sabine le dio un fuerte abrazo a su esposo antes de seguir al médico.

\- Señor Dupain, sé que este no es el momento adecuado. Pero si desea proceder legalmente contra la revista, cuenta con el respaldo de mis abogados. -

El aludido lo miró como si tuviera un bicho en la cara, evidentemente, sin saber de qué estaba hablando.

\- ¿No ha leído el artículo? - Ante la negativa de Tom, procedió a mostrárselo. El hombre leyó en silencio, notándose en su lenguaje corporal que estaba cada vez más y más indignado. Cuando terminó de leer, estaba rojo de furia. Envió una mirada significativa a Adrien, pero no dijo nada.

\- Mis abogados se pondrán en contacto con usted más tarde. Si necesita algo más, no dude en pedirlo. - Recibió un asentimiento como respuesta. - Adrien, puedes descansar el día de hoy de tus lecciones. Si quieres, puedes venir a casa, aunque supongo que quieres verla. Tu guardaespaldas estará esperándote afuera del hospital. Yo tengo que arreglar algunos asuntos con los abogado. Hablaremos en la noche. Señor Dupain, por favor, despídame de su esposa. -

Cuando se quedaron solos, Tom y Adrien se observaron por varios minutos sin decir nada, visiblemente incómodos.

\- Supongo que entonces, Marinette es Ladybug. - Dijo de la nada el mayor, tanto para romper el hielo como para responder las preguntas que bullían en su cabeza.

\- No debería... -

\- Entiendo. - Interrumpió.

Durante una hora, aproximadamente, hablaron. Tom quería saber cuánto tiempo llevaba saliendo con su hija, sus intenciones; las cosas habituales de un padre protector. Adrien habló un poco de las visitas, de que ella aún desconocía su identidad, del tiempo que llevaba tratando de salvar a Marinette de su propia depresión, y al hablar de eso último, rompió a llorar. Tom lo abrazó torpemente, tratando de consolarlo, aunque de pronto, él también estaba llorando.

\- Lo hiciste bien, muchacho. Lo hiciste mejor que nosotros. -

* * *

Adrien despertó en su habitación, mucho antes de que sonara su alarma. Apenas había podido dormir, y las pocas horas de sueño que había conseguido fueron inquietas, repletas de pesadillas que no quería recordar.

La tarde anterior, había podido verla unos minutos. En principio, solo los familiares cercanos tenían permitido visitarla, pero las enfermeras se apiadaron de él, y gracias a la intervención de sus _suegros_, consiguió cinco minutos. Le había contado a los padres de Marinette sus teorías, a cerca de alguien tratando de difamarla desde hace meses. Dijo que no entendía como alguien habían suplantado su voz, pero que estaba tratando de llegar al fondo del asunto.

Más tarde, en la mansión, habló con su padre. Ante su sorpresa, le mostró dos fotografías; la de la nota, en la que Chat Noir y Marinette se besaban a plena luz del día y la del famoso beso entre Ladybug y Chat Noir; eran, básicamente, las mismas fotografías, salvo por la madurez de las facciones del héroe y el rostro de la chica. También le preguntó sobre su relación con Marinette, y le habló de ese único beso. La teoría de Gabriel era que, al enterarse de su supuesta relación, alguna fanática de su hijo había tratado de sabotearla. Adrien, por alguna razón, decidió decirle el nombre de su sospechosa: Lila Rossi. Le habló de su comportamiento, extrañamente tranquilo, de su historial de odio a Marinette, de como también la chica trataba de conseguir su atención a toda costa, y también del audio y la ley del hielo consecuente, pero juraba que ella no era capaz de decir tales cosas. Gabriel solo asintió en silencio durante todo el monólogo.

Luego, su padre le informó que, por el momento, la prensa aún no se enteraba del intento de suicidio de la chica, pero cuando la voz se corriera, cosa que sucedería más temprano que tarde, lo más conveniente era que demostrara su apoyo hacia la familia de la chica, pues si se mostraba insensible, esto podría traer repercusiones para la marca. Finalmente, su padre, tomándolo por sorpresa, le preguntó si estaba bien. Por supuesto que no estaba bien, pero aún así, asintió.

Plagg también había hablado con él, tratando de hacerlo sentirse mejor. Al preguntar por Tikki, cayó en cuenta de que no había visto a su kwami. Escapó al hospital, donde colándose por la ventana, estuvo con ella algunos minutos y notó que no tenía los aretes. Se hubiera quedado con ella toda la noche, pero era demasiado arriesgado, así que se fue cuando escuchó el sonido de unos pasos demasiado cercanos a la habitación. Después fue a la casa de Marinette, donde encontró la caja con el Miraculous y la nota. Sabía que debía llevarla con el guardián, pero en ese momento, no tenía la entereza moral necesaria para contarle los sucesos de esa tarde, así que volvió a casa. Cuando llegó, no quería saber nada de ese mundo, pero Tikki debía estar muerta de preocupación. Dejó que Plagg le explicara todo, mientras él era un mero espectador. Fue la primera vez que vio a un kwami llorar realmente. Finalmente, la había enviado a tratar de descansar dentro de su Miraculous, para, tras esconder la cajita dentro del piano, tratar él mismo de descansar.

Ahora estaba listo para ir a la escuela. Nathalie le ofreció amablemente quedarse en casa a descansar. Rechazó la oferta; en la escuela, por lo menos podría distraerse. Al llegar al aula, ver el asiento vacío de Marinette fue un cruel recordatorio de lo acontecido el día anterior. Ocupó su lugar en silencio. El aula se llenó lentamente del parloteo de sus compañeros conforme estos llegaron, hasta que llegó la profesora y ordenó silencio. La mujer comenzó a pasar lista. Cuando llegó a la D, y pasó el nombre de su compañera, nadie respondió.

\- ¿Alguien sabe si Marinette está enferma? - Preguntó la profesora, genuinamente preocupada, pues durante los últimos meses, la chica no había llegado tarde una sola vez.

\- Seguramente no pudo lidiar con la fama. - Soltó Alya, haciendo que algunos de sus compañeros soltaran algunas risitas. En ese momento, Adrien explotó.

\- ¿En serio, Alya? - Todos se quedaron en silencio. Nunca habían visto al rubio de esa forma.

\- Relájate, hermano, es solo una broma. - La excusó Nino.

\- ¿Oh? ¿Solo una broma? ¿En serio? Bueno, ¿quieren saber por qué Marinette no vino a la escuela? - Esperó, pero nadie se atrevió a responder, ni siquiera la profesora. - Bueno, resulta que, Marinette no puede venir ya que está en el hospital, porque el día de ayer trató de suicidarse. - Sonaron algunas exclamaciones ahogadas de parte de sus compañeros. De pronto, Alya estaba mortalmente pálida.

\- Lo siento. No tenía idea... -

Ante la respuesta, el rubio soltó una carcajada sardónica.

\- Por supuesto que no tenías idea. ¿Cómo podrías saber que, el día de ayer, Marinette se abrió las venas, si has ignorado su existencia desde hace meses? Tú, que decías ser su mejor amiga. - Más silencio siguió a sus acusaciones, un silencio que nadie se atrevió a romper, excepto el mismo. Sentía que tenía que sacar, de alguna forma, todo el veneno que estaba acumulado en su garganta, y para su desgracia, Alya se había puesto en la mira. - Durante todos estos meses, todos ustedes la hicieron sentir como mierda. Incluso yo lo hice, al inicio, pero finalmente, caí en cuenta de lo absurdo de la situación. Pero entre todos, tú eres la más culpable. ¿Realmente tenías que abrir la boca ayer y darle la noticia con tan poca delicadeza? -

\- ¡Agreste! ¡Te estás pasando de la raya! - Gritó Nino. Ante las mordaces palabras del rubio, la pelirroja había comenzado a llorar silenciosamente. Incapaz de seguir soportando la mirada llena de odio de esos ojos verdes, huyó del salón.

* * *

Hawk Moth se encontraba en su guarida, al asecho de emociones negativas. La tarde anterior, había estado demasiado ajetreado para akumatizar a alguien. Pero esta vez, su broche brillaba con intensidad, y él mismo podía sentir varias emociones negativas poderosas... Dolor, ira, culpa. Oh, ese akuma sería muy poderoso. Tal vez se tratara de alguno de los padres de la chica; en ese caso, haría un bien, pues les daría las herramientas para vengarse de quien fuera responsable del sufrimiento de su hija; incluso él, como villano, tenía escrúpulos, y sentía asco por tal ensañamiento hacia una adolescente. Lo suyo con Ladybug y Chat Noir eran meramente gajes de oficio, pero lo que había escuchado la noche anterior de los labios de su hijo era demasiado retorcido.

La pequeña mariposa salió por el ventanal, y voló sobre las calles de París hasta llegar al Colegio Françoise Dupont. Entró por la ventana al baño, donde una chica pelirroja sollozaba en un cubículo, devorada por la culpa. Sí, había estado molesta con Marinette, pero la quería. Simplemente, se había sentido tan herida por las cosas que había escuchado de la voz de Marinette que su orgullo no le había permitido acercarse a ella por una explicación. Pero jamás había buscado que las cosas terminaran de esa manera. Adrien tenía razón; eso era su culpa, porque a pesar de todo, ella debió estar a lado de Marinette, de la misma forma que ella lo había hecho cientos de veces a lo largo de esos años.

No se dio cuenta de que la mariposa se acercaba peligrosamente a sus gafas hasta que esta se fusionó con ellas, y una voz profunda resonó en su cabeza.

\- _Dame de vérité_, soy Hawk Moth. Puedo sentir tu dolor, tu culpa, tu ira hacia ti misma. Pero te ofrezco una solución. Te daré el poder necesario para encontrar la verdad. A cambio, necesito los miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir. ¿Aceptas el trato? -

\- Acepto - Murmuró, sin fuerzas ni ganas para resistirse. El miasma oscuro la cubrió por completo.

* * *

**Hola, queridas lectoras. Veo que necesito meter muchísimo drama para que comenten. De verdad, nunca me habían dejado tantos comentarios. Los aprecio y agradezco, en serio. **

**Sé que es un tema difícil, pero lamentablemente, como dijeron algunas en sus comentarios, estas cosas pasan, y son más comunes de lo que creemos en la vida real (aunque generalmente, sin magia o conspiraciones tan complejas). Presten atención a las personas que aman; la depresión no siempre es como la pintan en los medios, pero las señales siempre están allí. No es normal sentir odio hacia uno mismo, buscar conductas que nos hagan daño o estar desanimado todo el tiempo, así que, si ustedes mismos se sienten mal, busquen ayuda psicológica; es perfectamente válido. Existen alternativas, siempre, como el terapeuta escolar, líneas de ayuda, alumnos de psicología haciendo prácticas, etcétera. Pero siempre, siempre, hay una alternativa.**

**Por cierto, perdón por el OOC de los padres de Adrien y Marinette. Cuando comencé a escribir esta historia, aún no salía la tercera temporada de Miraculous, así que Gabriel aún no era el peor padre del año, odiado por el fandom, y pensé en esta historia con él como una persona semi-decente. Ya nos quedó claro que no es así, pero bueno, esa es la maravilla de los fanfics, ¿no? En cuanto a los padres de Marinette... Bueno, ya se ha visto en la serie que, incluso ellos han caído en las mentiras de Lila. **

**De verdad, me alegra mucho que la historia les esté gustando. Si les gustan este tipo de tramas, también deberían leer a Mich Rangel; tiene algunos fanfics bastante oscuros de este fandom. **

**Espero actualizar pronto. Dejen sus reviews. **


	21. En búsqueda de la verdad

El miasma oscuro devoró la figura de Alya Césaire, dejando en su lugar a una mujer cuya vestimenta parecía inspirada en Maat, la diosa egipcia de la verdad y la justicia. Su cabello rojo ahora se encontraba recogido en trenzas, las cuales apartaba de su rostro la diadema dorada en la que sus lentes se habían convertido. Estaba ataviada en una suntuosa bata bordada con hilos de oro y bajo sus brazos se extendían unas extravagantes alas formadas por brillantes plumas azules. La nueva villana ofrecía, en toda regla, una imagen imponente.

Alya, ahora _Dame de Vérité_, estaba decidida a descubrir la verdad detrás de ese embrollo, para después, castigar a los culpables. Así, por fin podría estar en paz con ella misma. Y sabía muy bien por dónde comenzar: Margot Bisset, la responsable de la nota sobre Marinette, era el inicio de un hilo del que, si tiraba, la llevaría al origen de todo. Comenzaría buscándola en las oficinas de _Les Potins_, y si no la encontraba allí, le sacaría a alguien su dirección.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Adrien se encontraba en la cancha de la escuela, tratando de calmarse. Tal vez, Nathalie había tenido razón al ofrecerle quedarse en casa; no soportaba la hipócrita presencia de sus compañeros. ¿Ahora, después de todos esos meses de ignorar su existencia, venían a mostrar interés en ella? Después de su pequeña confrontación con Alya, Rose se había atrevido a preguntarle por el estado de Marinette. No lo soportó, así que abandonó el salón sin que la profesora intentara detenerlo.

Mientras trataba de reacomodar sus pensamientos, un fuerte estruendo lo arrancó de su estracción. Por inercia, buscó la fuente del ruido, identificándolo de inmediato: En una de los muros del colegio había un enorme agujero, del cual surgía una figura femenina ataviada de prendas doradas. En cuanto la vio, supo que se trataba de un akuma.

\- Mierda... Lo único que faltaba... - Musitó entre dientes.

Para Plagg, lo sorprendente era que tras todo lo que había sucedido en ese par de días Hawk Moth hubiera tardado tanto en hacer acto de presencia. Pero ahora, sin Ladybug, la ciudad entera se encontraba en un enorme aprieto.

\- Bien, cachorro... Tenemos trabajo que hacer. - Murmuró Plagg.

\- No puedo hacer esto sin Ladybug. - Declaró Adrien. - Ella es la de los planes alocados, las ideas brillantes, la que resuelve los problemas y repara los destrozos, Plagg. Sin Ladybug, Chat Noir no sirve para nada. -

Al escuchar a su portador hablar de tal forma, el pequeño kwami enfureció. Sin que el rubio se lo esperara, le soltó una bofetada

Plagg enfureció al oírlo hablar de esa manera. Con una de sus pequeñas manitas, le propinó una sonora bofetada a su portador. El chico lo miró, indignado, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

\- Escúchame bien. Vas a transformarte, irás por el Miraculous de la catarina, te reunirás con el maestro Fú para desarrollar una estrategia y después detendrás a ese akuma para la ciudad exista cuando tu novia despierte. Después de eso, podrás lloriquear todo lo que quieras. -

* * *

Para _Dame de Vérité _conseguir la dirección de Margot había sido pan comido; ni siquiera había tenido que hacer uso de sus poderes pues el recepcionista de las oficinas estaba tan aterrorizado por su presencia que le entregó la información que quería de inmediato. Pero al parecer, el resto no iba a ser tan fácil.

Margot Bisset se encontraba en el suelo, tratando de recuperarse física y mentalmente del ataque que acababa de sufrir.

\- Vaya... Con que de verdad no sabes quién envió las fotografías. - Murmuró la villana, más para ella misma que para su víctima. - Bien, debes de saber algo que pueda llevarme a quien esté detrás de todo esto. -

\- No, por favor. Te juro que no sé nada más. - Lloriqueó la mujer.

\- No pierdo nada con confirmarlo... - su víctima tuvo un estremecimiento involuntario

\- Por favor, ya no más... - Sollozó.

\- Margot, ¿tienes algún dato que no hayas mencionado hasta ahora y pueda llevarme a quien sea que te envió las fotos? Te ordeno decir la verdad. -

Apenas _Dame de Vérité_ finalizó la orden, Margot comenzó a retorcerse de dolor, sintiendo que su cuerpo entero se consumía en un fuego invisible. Un fuego que solo la verdad podía extinguir.

\- Yo... No sé... La voz estaba distorsionada... Por favor... La voz dijo... - Sus palabras se tornaban cada vez más incoherentes por el dolor. Sentía que si seguía soportando esa tortura un minuto más iba a enloquecer. Entonces, algo hizo click en su cabeza. - Dijo algo, un nombre... Francis... ¡Francis Beauchene!- Soltó de golpe. Al decir esas palabras, el ardor cesó de golpe, dejándola resollando.

\- Entonces... ¿Qué tiene que ver ese tal Francis en todo esto? -

\- Eh... La persona que envió las fotografías dijo que originalmente lo había contratado a él, pero que el tipo se había negado a publicar la nota como esa persona quería. Te juro que eso es todo lo que sé, por favor, ya no me tortures más. -

La villana la miró con asco, pero decidió marcharse: Y tenía toda la información que había podido obtener en ese lugar, la cual, a decir verdad, era bastante: En primer lugar, sabía que la nota había sido redactada de mala fe, falsificando evidencia e inventando por completo el contexto según las instrucciones de alguna persona anónima que quería destruir a Marinette. Pero eso era solo la punta del iceberg. Si quería descubrir la verdad, debía darse prisa, antes de que Ladybug y Chat Noir llegaran a tratar de entorpecer su investigación.

Encontrar a Francis fue más fácil de lo esperado; Muchos de sus datos estaban al alcance de una búsqueda en internet. No había pasado media hora desde que abandonó el departamento de Margot cuando se encontró cara a cara con el periodista. Nuevamente, tuvo que hacer uso de sus nuevos poderes. Lo que descubrió la hizo enloquecer de ira.

\- ¿Con que Lila Rossi, eh? -

En ese momento, comenzó a rememorar todos los sucesos en los que la italiana había estado involucrada de una u otra forma; sus intentos de sabotear a Marinette, las veces que la metió en problemas, las veces que su ex-mejor amiga trató de explicarle lo que sucedía, pero ella la tomó por loca. En retrospectiva, todo parecía dolorosamente obvio. Pero su furia no estaba destinada únicamente hacia sí misma; Lila había cometido varios crímenes, y ella, como portadora de la verdad y la justicia, se encargaría de que recibiera su castigo.

Y esta vez, sabía exactamente a dónde ir.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Chat Noir se encontraba reunido con el maestro Fú. Había tratado de explicarle a grandes rasgos los sucesos de los últimos días. Todo, desde que alguien había atacado a Marinette, el tiempo que habían sido seguidos, su relación, el intento de suicidio y la revelación de identidades. Ante cada palabra, el maestro Fú se veía cada vez más preocupado.

\- Chat Noir, todo lo que me dijiste es bastante grave. Pero en este momento, lo primordial es detener al akuma. Después nos encargaremos del resto. ¿Tienes algún plan? -

\- Ladybug es la de los planes. - Musitó Chat Noir tristemente.

\- Pero en este momento, Ladybug no puede ayudarnos. Es tu turno de resolver las cosas. -

El chico permaneció inmóvil por unos segundos. Después, sin decir palabra, utilizó su bastón para hacer una rápida búsqueda en el internet, tratando de obtener algo de información sobre el nuevo akuma. El guardián casi podía ver los engranajes dentro de la cabeza del adolescente girando.

\- Alguien tiene que usar el miraculous de Ladybug. Por un momento, consideré convertirme en Misterbug, pero si solo aparezco yo, y lo hago usando el Miraculous de la creación, alguien podría intuir que Ladybug se encuentra fuera de servicio, y podrían levantarse sospechas sobre la identidad de Ladybug, y eso sería peligroso. Necesito cubrirla de alguna manera... ¡Lo tengo! Maestro, ¿puedo usar el Miraculous del zorro - El guardián asintió. - A demás, necesito un refuerzo, no puedo arriesgarme a llevar la mayor parte de la batalla por mi cuenta. -

El anciano asintió, satisfecho con el plan. Podía intuir hacia dónde iba el asunto y le parecía una estrategia bastante astuta. Se dirigió al gramófono, de donde extrajo la Caja de los Miraculous. Chat Noir tomó el collar del zorro, pero se encontraba indeciso sobre su segundo aliado... Hasta que de pronto, lo supo. El maestro hizo un gesto de aprobación cuando vio el Miraculous que había elegido.

* * *

**Bueno, aquí les traigo otro pequeño capítulo de este fic. Creo que van a disfrutar un poco (o bastante) del siguiente. ¿Cuál es el plan de Chat Noir? ¿Quiénes serán sus aliados? ¿_Dame de Vérité_ logrará su cometido? Lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Tal vez tarde un poco en actualizar, porque viene mi cumpleaños, y suelo agarrarme la fiesta para largo (?)**

**Por favor, dejen reviews. Me alimento de ellos. Un abrazo, y traten de sobrevivir al 2020, que ya casi estamos a la mitad.**


	22. Juicio

A pesar de los destrozos provocados por _Dame de Vérité_ al abandonar el colegio, el akuma no había provocado mayores estragos, así que el _Collège Françoise Dupont_ había continuado con sus actividades; perdían clases por culpa de los akumas con demasiada frecuencia, así que cada hora disponible era valiosa. Así que, cuando _Dame de Vérité_ irrumpió en el salón de clases, encontró a Lila Rossi sentada en su pupitre. Fuera de la sorpresa que causaba su irrupción, era dolorosamente evidente que la única que escapaba del aura abatida que se cernía sobre el grupo era la italiana. Una vez mas, se maldijo a si misma por su ceguera. Pero ella no tenía la culpa. La verdadera culpable estaba frente a ella, fingiendo inocencia. Eso había llegado a su fin.

Por un momento, consideró enjuiciarla allí mismo, en el aula, con todos sus compañeros como testigos, aunque de inmediato, decidió que eso no sería suficiente. Tal vez lo hubiera sido si todo se hubiera limitado a hacer que Marinette fuera odiada dentro de esas cuatro paredes, pero la había difamado ante todo París, así que todo París debía ser testigo de la justicia. Antes de que la castaña pudiera advertir sus intenciones, Dame de Vérité la sujeto de las muñecas y emprendió vuelo, arrastrándola consigo.

Lila Rossi estaba aterrada. Al principio, trató de soltarse, pero al irse alejando del suelo, decidió que eso no era una buena idea, así que optó por hacerse la víctima, lloriqueando, suplicando que no le hiciera daño. Su actuación hubiera ablandado a una roca, pero no surtió el menor efecto ante su captora, quien permanecía impasible. No sabía nada sobre ese akuma, o por qué la había tomado contra ella, pero no podía ser por algo bueno. ¿Por qué los inútiles de Ladybug y Chat Noir no la habían detenido de una vez? Al parecer, la persona akumatizada era Alya. Entonces, ¿por qué era ella a quien llevaba a rastras si el que le había gritoneado era Adrien Agreste? Por un segundo, pasó por su cabeza la probabilidad de que, de alguna forma, hubiera descubierto su relación en todo ese asunto, pero la descartó de inmediato. Fuera lo que fuera, lo averiguaría pronto, pues al parecer, habían llegado a su destino: los estudios de TVi.

El akuma interrumpió la transmisión en vivo del noticiero. Obviamente, no dejaron de grabar, pues la villana no parecía especialmente agresiva, y la presencia de un akuma siempre atraía a los televidentes.

\- Buenas tardes. Me disculpo por la brusca interrupción, pero esta mañana, debo tratar un asunto que concierne a todo París. El día de ayer, salió un artículo difamando a una jovencita, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. El artículo completo es una maraña de mentiras y suposiciones bastante decadente, pero las consecuencias han sido bastante serias. Poco después de la publicación del artículo, Marinette trató de suicidarse. Ahora mismo, se encuentra hospitalizada en un estado bastante delicado. Por si el artículo no fuera suficiente, hace varios meses un audio, en el que presuntamente Marinette se dirigía de forma despectiva a sus compañeros, fue difundido en su círculos cercanos, convirtiéndola en una paria social. El día de hoy ha surgido evidencia que pone en duda la veracidad de dicho audio, junto con testimonios que ligan la nota, el ensañamiento en general contra Marinette, a Lila Rossi. -

Al oír la acusación, la castaña se quedó helada. Tardó varios segundos en recomponer su máscara de víctima, derramando lágrimas, negándolo todo pero _Dame de Vérité_ se mostraba impasible.

\- Lila Rossi. ¿Eres responsable de alguna de las acciones anteriormente mencionadas en contra de Marinette? -

\- ¡No! - Exclamó con vehmencia.

\- Te lo preguntaré nuevamente. ¿Eres responsable de alguna de las acciones anteriormente mencionadas en contra de Marinette? -

Esta vez, antes de que la italiana pudiera mentir, un dolor insoportable asaltó cada terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo. _Dame de Vérité_ volvió a hacer la pregunta, y a pesar del dolor, Lila negó de nuevo. Cuando mintió, el dolor escaló a un nuevo nivel, transportando el infierno a un plano terrenal exclusivamente para ella, y a pesar de eso, se aferró a su mentira, sin importar que, literalmente, la estuviera matando.

\- Solo la verdad podrá liberarte. - Declaró la villana con solemnidad, impasible ante el sufrimiento de su víctima.

\- ¡SÍ! ¡YO HICE TODO ESO! ¡HICE TODO ESO PORQUE QUERÍA VER A MARINETTE HUNDIDA! - Después de escupir la verdad, el fuego invisible se extinguió de golpe.

\- Bien, por fin estamos siendo honestas. ¿Cómo lo hiciste? ¿Cómo convenciste a todos sus amigos de que había dicho cosas horribles sobre ellos? -

Sabiendo que, de una u otra forma diría la verdad, Lila decidió que lo más inteligente era hacerlo sin atravesar nuevamente ese infierno.

\- Esperé a que Hawk Moth me akumatizara. Cuando lo hizo, ya tenía mi plan trazado. Esperé a que Hawk Moth se durmiera o dejara de vigilarme, me escabullí a la habitación de Marinette y robé su identidad para poder grabar el audio usando su voz. Esperé un par de meses, para que nadie pudiera hacer la conexión y envié el audio a todo el grupo y a sus padres. -

Para Hawk Moth, quien escuchaba atentamente a través de su víctima, aquello fue una revelación. Recordaba aquella ocasión, en la que Lila había insinuado que era mejor esperar a que fuera de día para actuar, y él, estúpidamente confiado, había dejado a un akuma aparentemente inofensivo toda la noche sin supervisión. Incluso él, a pesar de ser un villano, consideraba ensañarse de esa forma contra una jovencita inocente algo demasiado vil, y saber que, de alguna forma, era responsable, le revolvió el estómago.

\- Interesante ¿Y por qué esperabas que Hawk Moth te dejara sin supervisión estando akumatizada? -

\- No sé. - Ante la pequeña descarga de dolor, se apresuró a corregir su respuesta. - Porque en varias ocasiones me había dejado akumatizar voluntariamente.

Los espectadores parisinos estaban indignados ante lo que estaban viendo. Era una de las pocas veces en las que la mayoría realmente apoyaba al akuma; la idea de que una persona cooperara abiertamente con el villano que llevaba años aterrorizando París para dañar de esa forma a una chica inocente, incluso empujándola al suicidio, causaba furor en los espectadores. Para sus compañeros de clase, el peso de la revelación fue aún más sobrecogedor, pues en ese momento, cayeron en cuenta de la injusticia con la que habían tratado a Matinette.

\- Solo tengo una pregunta más. ¿Por qué hiciste todo eso? -

Esta vez, no fue necesario el uso de ningún poder. El rostro de Lila se transmutó, revelando, por una vez, su verdadera esencia.

\- Porque la odio. - Escupió, como si las palabras fueran veneno. - Desde el inicio, la muy mustia trató de hacerme quedar mal, de meterse en mi camino hacia Adrien, aunque cada intento suyo fracasó vergonzosamente, volviéndose en su contra En ese momento, se convirtió en mi enemiga. Después, la odie por su forma de ser. No soporto como va por la vida, cayéndole bien a todo mundo a pesar de ser tan torpe e irritante. Y aún así, cada estúpida cosa que hace, le sale bien, y es alabada por todos. La odio, la odio con todo mi ser. -

\- Se siente bien, ¿no? Decir la verdad, por fin. Después de vivir entre tantas mentiras, debe ser liberador. Pero ahora que has confesado tus crímenes, debes ser castigada por ellos.

\- ¿Castigada? ¿Acaso humillarme en televisión no ha sido suficiente? - Exclamó la italiana, furibunda.

\- Tú expusiste a Marinette ante todo París, así que lo justo era hacer lo mismo. Pero olvidas que Marinette trató de suicidarse. En cierto sentido, intentaste matarla... Y el castigo equivalente a eso, es la muerte. - Sentenció _Dame de Vérité_.

\- No puedes hablar en serio. - Musitó Lila, con un hilo de voz. El terror le había arrancado todo color del rostro.

\- Lila Rossi, por tus crímenes, te sentencio a muerte. Serás arrojada desde la cima de la torre Eiffel. -

La italiana trató de huir, gritó, pateó, hizo todo lo posible para evitar que la akuma la llevara consigo. Pero nada de eso sirvió contra el agarre de hierro de _Dame de Vérité_.

* * *

**Perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar. Adelantaron el cierre de semestre, así que estuve un poco estresada. Agradezco muchísimo todo el apoyo que ha recibido en el fic.**

**También por dejar un capítulo tan corto, pero esta vez, prometo actualizar pronto. En este capítulo me centré en el castigo de Lila porque sé que todos lo deseaban tanto como yo jajajaja. **

**Seguramente se preguntarán qué demonios está haciendo Chat Noir... Bueno, lo sabrán en el siguiente episodio. Hagan sus apuestas respecto a su plan y quiénes serán sus aliados. Posiblemente se lleven una sorpresa.**

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios de apoyo. De verdad, me hace muy feliz saber que les está gustando la historia, a pesar del drama, y que sientan que estoy llevando bien la trama. Entiendo que toco temas delicados, pero como siempre digo, estas cosas pasan. **

**Malelac: Escuché la canción que recomendaste para el fic. Estoy de acuerdo, queda bien.**

**Sigan sobreviviendo al 2020.**


	23. Caída libre

Chat Noir estudiaba a cierta distancia al akuma, tratando de trazar una buena estrategia. Aka-Bagu, su compañera provisional, moría en ganas de entrar a la acción de una buena vez, pero se contuvo; por lo que el héroe le había explicado, era de vital importancia que su ataque estuviera perfectamente coordinado con el _m__irage_ de Fennec, pues nadie debía saber que Ladybug se encontraba temporalmente fuera de servicio.

Mientras _Dame de Vérité _hacía de detective y jueza, el héroe gatuno había recorrido medio París tratando de encontrar a sus aliados; no podía arriesgarse a darle uno de los miraculous más poderosos a alguien al azar o indigno de su confianza, a demás de que el plan requería de absoluta discreción. Cuando encontró a Wayhem, el chico se encontraba viendo la transmisión en donde Lila confesaba sus crímenes; escucharla le revolvió el estómago, pero le produjo cierta satisfacción saber que la mentirosa había sido expuesta ante todo mundo. A demás, _Dame de Vérité _anunció su ubicación, cosa que les facilitaba bastante el trabajo.

Y aunque hasta el momento las cosas habían salido relativamente bien, para Chat Noir, la situación era sumamente estresante; a pesar de que Kagami y Wayhem no le habían pedido demasiadas explicaciones respecto a su plan, sabía que la japonesa era bastante avispada, y tal vez podría atar los cabos sueltos que la llevarían a descifrar la identidad de Ladybug ahora que se había corrido la voz el intento de suicidio de Marinette. Pero era un riesgo que tenía que correr; alguien debía usar el miraculous de la Catarina, haciéndose pasar por su Lady, o podrían levantarse muchas sospechas públicas y quien mejor que una heroína experimentada con habilidades sobresalientes de combate.

Al rededor de la torre Eiffel se habían reunido reporteros de distintos medios, dispuestos a captar el rescate o la ejecución de Lila Rossi; sabía que cualquiera de las dos opciones sería bien recibida mientras atrajera la atención de la audiencia. La única razón por la que Rossi aún seguía viva, es que _Dame de Vérité_ había decidido montar una pantomima en la que volvía a recitar los cargos de los que se le acusaba, a demás de darle la oportunidad a la Italiana de decir unas últimas palabras. Lila, en un intento desesperado por aplazar su ejecución hasta que los héroes la rescataran, estaba dando un discurso larguísimo, en el que se despedía de sus padres, tíos, abuelos, primos y varios parientes que inventaba en el momento en busqueda de tiempo. La castaña podía permanecer horas de esa forma si eso salvaba su pellejo, pero era evidente que Dame de _Vérité_ estaba al borde de perder la paciencia; el tiempo se les estaba agotanto.

Por un momento, Chat Noir pensó en la posibilidad de esperar a que la tiraran de la torre antes de neutralizar al akuma. Aunque fuera algo vergonzoso de admitir en voz alta, la idea le resultaba sumamente tentadora... Pero la desechó rápidamente; su Lady no se lo perdonaría. A pesar de que la italiana era la responsable de todas sus desgracias, estaba segura de que el enorme corazón de Marinette elegiría salvarla.

No era momento de pensar en venganza; debía concentrarse. Su intuición, que era lo que los guiaba la mayoría de las veces a adivinar donde se alojaba el akuma, apuntaba hacia las gafas. Tenían solo una oportunidad para aprovechar el factor sorpresa, pues el akuma podía volar, a demás de que, si le daban oportunidad de hacer uso de sus poderes sobre ellos, los resultados serían desastrosos, pues podía obligarlo a revelar su identidad; no debían darle un chance de defenderse.

Decidió que lo mejor sería atacar en el momento exacto en que _Dame de Vérité _arrojara a Lila de la torre; así podrían tomarla con la guardia baja. Aka-Bagu se encargaría de evitar que Lila terminara embarrada contra el pavimento, mientras él usaba su poder para destruir la diadema. A demás, la idea de permitir que, por un momento, Lila experimentara el terror de saber que iba a morir le provocaba cierta satisfacción sádica.

\- Aka-Bagu, al parecer, el akuma arrojará a Lila en cualquier momento. Cuando lo haga, yo la atacaré, mientras tú te encargas de atrapar a Rossi. - La japonesa hizo una mueca de desagrado, pero no asintió. - Fenecc. Cuando te lo indique, activa tu poder. Recuerda que solo podremos mantener la ilusión durante cinco minutos, así que en cuanto destruya el objeto akumatizado y Lila esté relativamente segura, purificarás el akuma y te retirarás. -

Solo tuvieron que esperar unos minutos más, pues _Dame de Vérité,_ harta del parloteo de la Italiana, quien en ese momento se despedía de un primo político en tercer grado, la hizo callar.

\- Ya fue suficiente. - Diciendo eso, empujó a la italiana a la orilla de la plataforma, haciéndola soltar un chillido. - Es bastante triste que, incluso en tus últimos momentos, te trates de esconderte de la verdad. -

\- Fennec, esta es tu señal. - Murmuró el rubio desde su escondite. El héroe con el Miraculous del zorro se apresuró a crear una ilusión que hacía pasar a Aka-Bagu por Ladybug.

\- Lila Rossi, es hora de enfrentar a la justicia.

\- ¡No, por favor! - Trató de gimotear la castaña. - Juro que si me perdonas, no volveré a mentir y...

\- Ya has hablado suficiente. - Dictaminó _Dame de Vérité, _al tiempo que la empujaba hacia el vacío.

Esa fue la señal de los héroes, quienes se lanzaron al mismo tiempo a la acción. Aka-Bagu, con la apariencia de Ladybug, alcanzó a tomar a la italiana de la mano mientras usaba su yoyo para aferrarse a una saliente de la torre. La brusquedad del movimiento hizo que la muñeca de la italiana sufriera un tirón, y con un desagradable chasquido, esta se luxara, arrancando de Lila Rossi un grito de dolor. Aún así, debía sentirse agradecida: no estaba muerta. De forma simultanea, Chat Noir había extendido su bastón lo suficiente para quedar sobre _Dame de Vérité_, y mientras activaba su poder, se había dejado caer sobre ella sin darle tiempo siquiera de reaccionar. La diadema se convirtió en cenizas, dejando salir a la ya conocida mariposa oscura, que sin tener la oportunidad de alejarse, fue capturada y purificada por el yoyo de Aka-Bagu.

Todo sucedió en menos de treinta segundos, pero probablemente habían sido los treinta segundos más intensos de sus vidas.

\- ¡Eres una idiota! - Exclamó Lila, con los ojos llorosos, mientras apuntaba hacia la supuesta Ladybug con la mano sana. - ¡Me rompiste la muñeca! ¡Pudiste haber sido más delicada! ¡A demás, se tardaron una eternidad! ¡Ambos son unos inútiles!

\- Tal vez lo que estás tratando de decir es "gracias por salvarme". - Siseó Chat Noir.

Aka-Bagu no se molestó en responder. Simplemente le dirigió a la italiana una mirada repleta de asco antes de marcharse del lugar.

\- Bueno, por lo menos haz algo útil y bájame de aquí. -

\- Que se encarguen los bomberos. - Gruñó. E ignorando todos los improperios de la castaña, sujetó a Alya, quien contemplaba el intercambio bastante confundida, pues no sabía cómo había llegado a ese lugar, y se marchó del lugar.

Ninguno se dio cuenta de que el dron de una cadena televisiva había capturado la reacción de la italiana, y no solo eso, sino que la había transmitido en vivo.

* * *

Una hora después, Adrien llegaba a la puerta de la mansión, donde su guardaespaldas lo esperaba bastante preocupado. Al no encontrarlo en la escuela, había tratado de localizarlo inmediatamente, y él había inventado que había decidido tomar una caminata porque quería estar solo. En realidad, había tenido que recolectar los miraculous, recordarle a los portadores temporales que lo que había sucedido ese día debía mantenerse como absoluto secreto, y después, devolver los Miraculous al guardián. No había tenido tiempo de regresar a la escuela, como había planeado, pero en cierto sentido, había sido lo mejor, pues no tenía las energías necesarias para lidiar con sus compañeros.

\- ¿Podrías no decir que me escapé? No quiero tener problemas. - El guardaespaldas asintió en silencio, haciendo que Adrien dejara escapar un suspiro de alivio. Lo último que necesitaba era que lo castigaran.

En cuanto entró a la mansión, se dejó caer sobre la cama, exhausto. Los últimos dos días habían sido más de lo que un humano normal debería soportar. No se dio cuenta de en qué momento se quedó dormido.

* * *

Adrien despertó una hora después, ante el incesante sonido de su celular. A juzgar por la oscuridad, debía haber anochecido. Le extrañó muchísimo que Nathalie y su padre lo hubieran dejado dormir, sin interrupciones, pero lo agradeció. No alcanzó a tomar la llamada, pero al alcanzar el teléfono a tientas y darse cuenta de que era el que utilizaba como Chat Noir, supo que solo podía tratarse de una persona. Al desbloquear el aparato, lo comprobó: la llamada perdida era de Marinette.

El teléfono volvió a sonar. Durante unos segundos, no supo si responder o no. Marinette nunca lo había llamado, por el riesgo de descubrir su identidad secreta mediante su voz, así que el que lo hiciera ahora era sumamente extraño. Finalmente, decidió contestar.

\- ¿Marinette? - Preguntó, con voz dudosa.

\- Hola, Adrien. -

Al oír su nombre, el chico sintió que la sangre se le congelaba. Tardó unos momentos en reaccionar.

\- ¿Cómo sabes... -

\- Mamá me dijo. - Respondió con suavidad.

\- Oh... Yo... -

\- Creo que sería mejor si hablamos en persona. ¿Puedes venir? -

\- Cl-claro. - Contestó, con la voz entrecortada.

\- Bien. Te estaré esperando.

Cuando la chica finalizó la llamada, el chico permaneció en shock por varios minutos.

\- ¿Quién era? Son las dos de la mañana. - Preguntó Plagg, visiblemente adormilado.

\- Era Marinette. Ya sabe que soy Chat Noir.

\- Oh. - Respondió simplemente el kwami.

\- ¿Puedes prestarme tus poderes un rato? Ella quiere que vaya a verla.

\- Claro. Comí un motón de queso mientras dormías. - En otras circunstancias, el kwami de la destrucción se habría echo de rogar, pero sabía bien que no era momento para sus payasadas.

Adrien se apresuró en transformarse, para después escabullirse a toda velocidad rumbo al hospital.

* * *

**Bueno... Ya casi llegamos al final de esta historia. Marinette por fin está consciente, pero como verán, ahora sabe la identidad de Chat Noir, y el chico no sabe cómo va a reaccionar.**

**En cuanto a los héroes... Bueno, Wayhem me cae bien aunque sea medio rarito, y soy fan de Kagami. A demás, en este momento siento que ninguno de los compañeros de Marinette merecía un Miraculous, por culeros. El nombre Aka-Bagu, significa, según el traductor google, insecto rojo en japonés. Como verán, no soy muy creativa con los nombres jajaja.**

**Aún quedan algunas cosas por resolver, pero por fin, parece que Marinette va a poder tener algo de paz. También les hago un spoiler: el castigo de Lila no ha terminado aún. **

**Muchas gracias a las personas que han dejado comentarios. Sepan que, aunque no los responda uno por uno (principalmente porque no sé bien que decir) los leo todos y los aprecio mucho. **


End file.
